I'm Not That Cinderella
by ikhakyu
Summary: Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita dongeng yang sengsara dan teraniaya. Ia tak mau menjadi seorang Cinderella.
1. Foreword

Title : I'm Not That Cinderella

Author : Ikhakyu

Characters : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Lee Donghae

Main Pair : WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)

Other Pair : Yunkyu (Yunho x Kyuhyun), Sihae (Siwon x Donghae)

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi

Rated : T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Description**

Kyuhyun tidak ingin menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita dongeng yang sengsara dan teraniaya. Meski di akhir semua cerita dongeng selalu berakhir dengan happy ending, tapi tidak untuk dirinya. Ia yakin jika ia menjadi Cinderella, maka kisahnya tak akan berakhir bahagia.

.

.

.

**Foreword**

_Aku bukan Cinderella_

_Aku tak akan membiarkan diriku tersiksa dan teraniaya_

_Mematuhi semua perintah tanpa membantah_

_Aku tidak akan hanya duduk manis, menanti seorang peri datang padaku dan mengubah hidupku_

_Karena aku bukanlah Cinderella_

.

.

.

.

(A/N) :

Hi.. saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic baru :D

Tapi ini masih forewordnya. Secepatnya saya akan update chapter 1.

Mohon di review ya ~

Thanks ^^


	2. Chapter 1

"Kyu .. dia calon Ibu barumu .."

"Dan dia Donghae .. Dia akan menjadi kakak mu .."

Hari itu, hari dimana Ayahnya membawa seorang wanita bersama putranya masuk ke dalam rumah yang menjadi kediaman keluarga Cho adalah tragedi yang paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya.

Dan sejak hari itu, kisah hidup Cho Kyuhyun pun berubah ..

.

.

.

Saat itu usianya baru menginjak 14 tahun. Dia yang masih sangat muda itu harus menerima kenyataan atas kematian Ibunya karena penyakit kanker kronis. Sejak kepergian Ibunya, Kyuhyun telah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun menggantikan sosok yang begitu dicintainya itu. Tidak juga dengan seorang wanita yang setelah tiga tahun kemudian hadir di kehidupannya.

"Kyu .. Jangan seperti ini .. Ayah mohon .. Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil .."

Tuan Cho berseru pada anak laki-laki semata wayangnya yang kini tengah berlari menuju kamar tidurnya. Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di atas bantal, bersembunyi di balik selimut, mencoba menghindari Ayahnya yang telah duduk di tepi kasur.

"Kyu .. Kyu sayang.. Kau sudah besar.. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti, nak .."

Sosok laki-laki berusia 45 tahun itu menyingkap selimut yang masih setia menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian mengelus perlahan surai coklat Kyuhyun yang begitu halus seperti sutra, mencoba meminta pengertian dari anak laki-lakinya satu ini.

"Apa yang harus aku mengerti, Ayah?! Katakan padaku, apa yang harus kumengerti!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menatap Ayahnya lekat. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sudah tak bisa ia tahan terlalu lama lagi. Dadanya bahkan sudah terlalu sesak untuk bernapas. Hatinya pun sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar mencoba memahami semua kenyataan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Ini semua Ayah lakukan demi kebahagiaanmu, nak .."

Tuan Cho membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut seorang Ayah pada anaknya. Ia sendiri mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain yang akan menggantikan peran mendiang ibunya.

"Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan siapa yang Ayah maksud? Ini bukan untuk kebahagiaanku, tapi untuk Ayah!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tetap tidak bisa memahaminya. Bagaimana caranya agar Ayahnya menyadari bahwa ia begitu mencintai Ibunya dan tak akan pernah membiarkan seorang pun menggantikan posisi itu di hatinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat. Lambat laun terdengar isakan pelan dari bibirnya. Isakan yang sangat memilukan hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya, seolah mengisyaratkan kepedihan yang tak terperihkan.

"Ssh..Sudah..jangan menangis.."

Tuan Cho mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Kyu..dengarkan Ayah.. Ayah akui bahwa Ayah memang membutuhkan seorang pendamping untuk mengurusi semua keperluan Ayah. Ayah tidak bisa hidup seorang diri selamanya. Tapi kau juga membutuhkan figur seorang Ibu. Ayah tidak ingin kau tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu, nak .."

Dengan lembut, Tuang Cho mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Berharap anaknya akan mengerti.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu, nak .. Sungguh .. Ayah menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu .."

Kyuhyun sudah tahu sejak awal betapa besar cinta yang Ayahnya berikan untuknya. Tapi justru karena itu lah Kyuhyun tidak ingin sang Ayah membagi cinta yang seharusnya hanya tercurahkan untuknya dan mendiang Ibunya. Kyuhyun takut kedua orang asing itu akan merebut cinta Ayahnya dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Ayah. Seberapa keras pun ia mencoba menepis semua pikiran buruk itu, tapi tetap saja hatinya berfirasat bahwa semua tidak akan baik-baik saja, bahwa mungkin ia akan menderita.

Sambil terus terisak, Kyuhyun bergumam dalam hati ..

'_Tidak .. Aku tidak akan membiarkan semua ini terjadi ..'_

.

.

.

_Satu tahun kemudian ….._

"Ayah .. aku ingin menikah .."

Ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Ayahnya tanpa permisi ataupun berniat mengetuk pintu.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa barusan, Kyu ..?"

Tuan Cho mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin menikah, Ayah .. Tolong nikahkan aku .."

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan tidak sabaran. Kedua lengannya dilipat di depan dada.

"A-apa!? Apa Ayah tidak salah dengar!?"

Sang Ayah sangat terkejut, seolah tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh anak laki-lakinya. Untung saja ia masih bisa menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mulai berdegup sangat kencang, kalau tidak ia mungkin akan terserang penyakit jantung. Bagaimana tidak, anaknya yang baru saja memasuki usia 18 tahun ini meminta untuk menikah. Tidak hanya Tuan Cho, orang tua mana pun pasti akan memiliki reaksi yang sama.

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia tampak sebal dengan tingkah Ayahnya yang pura-pura tidak mendengar dengan jelas. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Ayahnya yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Ta-tapi kau masih sekolah, Kyu .."

Tuan Cho mencari alasan rasional, berharap Kyuhyun akan memikirkan lagi niatnya itu.

"Aku tidak peduli ..!"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus. Seperti kata pepatah; buah jatuh tidak akan jauh dari pohonnya. Sama seperti sang Ayah, Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala. Ia tidak akan menyerah sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Meski harus melakukan seribu satu cara, ia tetap tidak akan semudah itu putus asa.

"Tidak! Ayah tidak akan menyutujuinya!"

Tuan Cho kini mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada dokumen yang sempat diabaikannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia ingin segera mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Bukankah aku mengijinkan Ayah untuk menikahi wanita itu? Lalu kenapa sekarang Ayah melarangku untuk menikah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tampak seberkas luka di dalam matanya tatkala mengingat sosok wanita yang kini telah menjadi pendamping hidup sang Ayah.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kyu .. Ayah ingin kau menyelesaikan sekolahmu terlebih dahulu .."

Tuan Cho bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan luka yang terpancar dari bola mata Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, sebagai orang tua yang baik, ia harus memikirkan masa depan anaknya.

"Kalau Ayah tidak mau menikahkanku, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya hendak melangkah keluar pintu. Namun sedetik kemudian, terdengar seruan sang Ayah.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang telah menghentikan langkahnya, Tuan Cho hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia memang harus mengalah saat ini.

"Baiklah .. Ayah akan menikahkanmu.."

Mendengar jawaban yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan akhirnya terlontar dari bibir sang Ayah, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kecil. Namun senyuman itu lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang sudah direncanakannya.

"Lalu siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang sudah membuatmu ingin segera menikahinya?"

Tuan Cho mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasa penasaran mendesaknya untuk segera mengetahui orang yang telah merebut hati anak semata wayangnya.

"Namanya Choi Siwon. Pewaris tunggal perusahaan Choi Group. Ayah mengenal baik keluarga Choi kan? Aku ingin Ayah mengatur pertemuan kami secepatnya .."

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan .. Saya Cho Kyuhyun .."

Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah dua orang lelaki di hadapannya. Entah karena memang seperti ini lah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, lemah lembut dan sopan, atau ia hanya sedang berusaha menutupi karakter yang sebenarnya.

"Tuan Cho .. aku tidak menyangka putramu begitu cantik .."

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah Tuan Choi, pemilik sekaligus merupakan Predir Perusahaan Choi Group, membalas senyuman Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun mirip seperti mendiang Ibunya .."

Tuan Cho pun ikut tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Memandangi wajah anaknya sesaat mengingatkannya pada wanita yang begitu dicintainya, bahkan saat kini raganya tak lagi bersamanya, Tuan Cho tetap tak bisa menghapus bayangan wajahnya di hatinya.

"Kyuhyun memang terlalu cantik bahkan tidak kalah dengan para wanita, benar kan Siwon ..?"

Tuan Choi mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kananya. Namun, pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman datar. Tak tampak sedikit pun ketertarikan di wajah tampannya. Sejak makan malam berlangsung, ia hanya diam, tak berminat sama sekali untuk menimbrung perbincangan di antara dua keluarga ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, nak? Kau belum memperkenalkan diri .."

Tuan Cho menatap Siwon yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya, memandangi hidangan yang tersedia di atas mejanya, meski sedikit pun tak disentuhnya.

"Oh, maafkan saya .. Perkenalkan, nama saya Choi Siwon .."

Siwon segera membungkukan badannya dengan sopan. Memang seperti ini lah sikap Siwon yang sebenarnya, sopan dan elegan. Tapi, sikapnya berubah menjadi dingin karena ia benar-benar tidak menyukai acara perjodohan ini. Bagaimana mungkin di abad 21 masih ada budaya kuno seperti ini? Tapi, meski sekeras apapun ia menolak, Siwon yang notabennya anak penurut, tetap tak bisa membantah perintah Ayahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tenang dan dewasa .. Kalau begini, saya tidak akan khawatir menitipkan Kyuhyun padamu, Siwon .."

Lagi-lagi Siwon hanya tersenyum datar mendengar ucapan Tuan Cho. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berteriak saat ini juga, bahwa ia tidak ingin melakukan pernikahan ini. Apalagi dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai. Jangankan untuk mencintai, Siwon bahkan baru saja mengenalnya. Terlebih lagi, laki-laki yang akan dinikahinya itu lebih tepat menjadi seorang adik laki-laki bagi Siwon daripada menjadi pendampingnya.

"Sepertinya kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi .. Ayah sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat kalian berdua bersama .."

Tuan Choi tersenyum lebar. Beliau terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Lalu, kapan pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Cho berhasil membuat tubuh Siwon menegang. Siwon pun meneguk air putih yang ada di depannya untuk menenangkan hatinya. Ia berharap agar Ayahnya tidak akan melakukan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan?"

Siwon hampir saja menyemburkan air putih yang baru saja ia teguk saat mendengar jawaban sang Ayah.

"Bulan depan terlalu lama."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari bibir Kyuhyun yang membuat semua orang yang ada di meja itu menatapnya bingung.

"Aku ingin pernikahannya diadakan minggu depan."

Kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mantap, tanpa sedikit pun perasaan ragu terlihat di kedua matanya.

"Kau .. Bagaimana mungkin kau- .."

Siwon melebarkan matanya, sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, yang lagi-lagi lebih terlihat seperti sebuah seringai.

'_Umpannya sudah di tangan.. tinggal menangkap ikannya..'_

.

.

.

"Apa malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial? Kenapa kau menyuruh para pelayan menyiapkan makanan sebanyak ini, sayang?"

Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahun yang sejak satu tahun belakangan ini telah menyandang nama besar Ny. Cho bertanya pada sang suami.

"Tentu saja .. Ini akan menjadi tamu yang sangat spesial .."

Tuan Cho tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali memeriksa hidangan yang sudah ada di atas meja makan.

"Tamu spesial? Maksud Ayah?"

Seorang pria berparas tampan menatap sang Ayah dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ohh..maafkan Ayah, Donghae.. Ayah belum sempat memberitahumu dan Ibu bahwa Kyu akan menikah minggu depan .."

"Menikah..?!"

Baik Donghae dan Ny. Cho, keduanya memiliki reaksi yang sama saat mengetahui Kyu akan menikah.

"Ta-tapi.. Bukankah Kyu masih sekolah? Ku rasa belum saatnya dia menikah. Bagaimana jika nanti ia tidak bisa fokus belajar?"

Terlihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Ny. Cho saat mengatakannya. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya denan malas saat mendengar ucapan sang Ibu tiri.

"Wah.. Aku senang sekali Ibu mengkhawatirkan aku .. Tapi Ibu tahu sendiri kan aku ini anak yang pintar di sekolah, jadi Ibu tidak perlu takut jika aku tidak bisa fokus belajar .."

Kyuhyun memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan tingkah Ibu tirinya yang seolah sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tapi .. Hae bahkan belum menikah .."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan nafasnya saat mendengar ucapan Ibunya barusan. Ternyata ia benar, Ibunya hanya berpura-pura mengkhawatirkannya karena sebenarnya ia hanya mengkhawatirkan anak kandungnya, Donghae. Tapi Kyuhyun pun memang tak membutuhkan semua itu.

"Ayah benar-benar minta maaf, Hae.. Tapi Kyu- .."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah.. Aku senang Kyu sudah menemukan pasangan yang diinginkannya .."

Donghae tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Tuan Cho. Tapi, ia benar-benar tulus saat mengatakan bahwa ia senang mendengar berita pernikahan adik tirinya itu.

"Hae .. Kau juga harus memperkenalkan kekasihmu pada kami .. Sebaiknya kau juga harus segera menikah .."

Ny. Cho kembali membela putra kesayangannya yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Ah, benar juga .. Siapa kekasihmu, Hae?"

Donghae tersentak saat sang Ayah menanyakan mengenai kekasihnya.

"Hmm.. Ku rasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan mengenai hubungan pribadiku, Ayah .. Bukankah seharusnya kita membicarakan mengenai pernikahan Kyuhyun ..?"

"Kau memang sangat pengertian, Hae.."

Tuan Cho tersenyum lembut melihat sikap anak tirinya yang begitu dewasa. Tapi Ny. Cho hanya mendengus sebal melihat sikap Donghae yang begitu memperdulikan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia sangat membenci sikap kakak tirinya yang seperti ini. Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Donghae memang bersikap baik padanya, tapi itu bukan berarti ia tidak harus membencinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang yang beruntung itu Kyu?"

Donghae menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Tunggu saja .. Sebentar lagi kau akan segera mengetahuinya .."

Kyuhyun menyeringai membalas tatapan kakaknya. Tapi Donghae tidak mengerti makna ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mungkin saja sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan akan terjadi.

"Tuan .. tamunya sudah datang .."

Ucap salah satu pelayan pada Tuan Cho, yang diikuti dengan kehadiran seorang pria paruh baya bersama sorang pemuda tampan bertubuh atletis di belakangnya.

"S-si-siwon?!"

"Donghae..?!"

'_Cerita nya baru saja dimulai ..'_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

(A/N) : Thanks for reading ^^ review please ~


	3. Chapter 2

"Si-..Siwon..?!"

Donghae melebarkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Sungguh, ini benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

"Donghae..?"

Siwon pun sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok yang begitu dikenalnya ada di hadapan matanya. Karena terlalu shock, kepala Siwon bahkan belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal rupanya?"

Tiba-tiba suara Tuan Cho memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"K-kami..adalah-.."

Siwon masih tidak mengerti dengan semua kerumitan yang terjadi di depannya saat ini, tapi ia mencoba untuk mengklarifikasi yang sebenarnya. Namun, belum selesai Siwon bicara, Donghae segera memotongnya.

"H-hanya sebatas rekan kerja, Ayah.. K-kami pernah bertemu dalam sebuah proyek.. Be-beberapa waktu yang lalu, saya pernah menjadi model salah satu produk Perusahaan Choi Group.."

Donghae begitu gugup saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jika seandainya ia bisa lari, ia akan lari saat ini juga. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan ini. Atau kalaupun ini hanya mimpi buruk, ia ingin ada orang yang segera membangunkannya.

Siwon lebih terkejut lagi saat mendengar ucapan Donghae. Rekan? Proyek? Siwon tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan Donghae. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Wah..kebetulan sekali kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal.. Tapi mulai saat ini hubungan kalian bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja lagi, Hae.. Kau akan segera menjadi kakak ipar Siwon.."

Seketika itu juga, Siwon seakan merasakan sebuah guntur tiba-tiba menyambarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke-kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Hae ..?! "

Siwon memandangi punggung lelaki yang kini tengah berdiri di tepi balkon. Meski tak melihat wajahnya, tapi Siwon tahu saat ini lelaki itu sedang menangis. Pundaknya bergetar menahan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang pucat karena hembusan angin malam yang begitu dingin.

"A-aku..yang seharusanya bertanya.. K-kenapa..kau melakukan semua ini, S-siwon..? Kau telah mengkhianatiku.."

Siwon seketika tersentak. Hatinya begitu perih mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Donghae. Tak pernah sekalipun seumur hidupnya ia berpikir untuk menghkhianati sosok yang begitu ia cintai ini. Dan ia pun menjamin, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Namun, seakan lidahnya membeku, Siwon tak mampu berkata. Ia tahu meski sekeras apa pun ia mencoba menjelaskan, kekasihnya itu tetap tidak akan bisa mengerti. Karena ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa memahami semua kenyataan ini. Ia akan menikah dengan seseorang yang merupakan adik dari kekasihnya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi?

Isakan semakin jelas terdengar dari bibir Donghae. Dan hal itu membuat hati Siwon semakin perih. Melihat kekasihnya menangis seperti ini adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan baginya. Ini pertama kalinya Siwon membuat sosok ini menangis. Dan Siwon sangat menyesalkan hal itu.

"Jangan menangis.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Siwon tak mampu lagi menahan perih di hatinya saat melihat kekasihnya menangis. Segera ia tarik tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan begitu erat.

"Aku akan mengklarifikasi yang sebenarnya pada mereka bahwa kita- .."

"Ti-tidak..! J-jangan Siwon..!"

Tiba-tiba Donghae mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

"Tapi kenapa..?! Apakah kau ingin melihatku menikah dengan adikmu..?!"

Siwon tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya, sehingga mencegahnya untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya di balik semua kesalahpahaman ini.

"B-bukan seperti itu.. A-aku hanya tidak bisa-.. Kyuhyun-.. ia pasti akan terluka.. D-dan Ayahku.. Ia sa-sangat menginginkanmu untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun.. Aku-.. aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka-.."

"Kenapa kau selalu memikirkan orang lain?! Pikirkan tentang kebahagianmu sendiri..!"

Siwon berteriak frustasi di hadapan Donghae. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami sikap Donghae yang sangat mementingkan perasaan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau pikir hanya kau yang terluka, Hae?! Aku juga terluka..! Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapa pun kecuali dirimu..!"

Teriakkan Siwon berhasil membuat hati Donghae semakin terasa sakit, air mata pun semakin deras mengalir dari kedua matanya. Melihat hal itu, Siwon segera merasa menyesal.

"M-maaf.. Maafkan aku, Hae.."

Siwon kembali merangkul tubuh kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Aku tahu.. ini pasti sulit bagimu.."

Siwon mengelus pundak Donghae yang masih bergetar, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hae.."

Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Donghae dengan lembut, seakan hal itu mampu menunjukkan betapa ia begitu mencintai sosok yang ada di pelukannya saat ini.

"A-aku..juga mencintaimu, Siwon.."

Meski masih ada perasaan ragu di dalam hatinya, meski ia tidak cukup yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi setidaknya Donghae ingin mempercayai lelaki yang kini tengah mendekapnya erat. Ia percaya bahwa Siwon tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun kini tengah memandangi sepasang cincin yang tampak sangat imut. Cincin itu berbentuk kepala kucing di bagian depannya. Itu adalah cincin pernikahan termanis yang pernah ia lihat. Dan ia membayangkan betapa indahnya cincin itu akan melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Apakah Anda ingin memesan cincin yang ini, Tuan..?"

Suara dari salah satu penjaga toko tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Iya.. Ah,tidak-.. m-maksudku.. tidak tahu.."

Kyuhyun seketika memalingkan wajahnya. Mencoba untuk terlihat tak acuh. Ia tidak ingin Siwon berpikir bahwa ia begitu peduli dengan pernikahan ini.

"Tapi cincin ini akan terlihat sempurna di jari Tuan.. Silahkan Anda mencoba dulu, Tuan.."

Kyuhyun kemudian mencobanya. Dan benar sekali, cincin itu terlihat sangat indah di jarinya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun tidak ingin terlihat begitu antusias.

"Emm..baiklah.. Aku rasa tidak begitu buruk.."

Kyuhyun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok di sampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya duduk di atas kursi, tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sejak tadi, Siwon memang sudah terlihat tidak berminat untuk mencari cincin pernikahan mereka, tapi pasti Tuan Choi yang telah memaksanya sehingga ia terpaksa bersedia menemani Kyuhyun. Namun, ketika tiba di toko pun, Siwon sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memilih cincin, ia hanya menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai.. "

Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak meninggalkan toko. Meski tinggal beberapa hari lagi mereka akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat demikian. Keduanya sangat terlihat menjaga jarak satu sama lain. Bahkan selama perjalanan, sama sekali tak terdengar suara di antara mereka, hanya saling diam satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keduanya kini telah berada di sebuah restoran di salah satu hotel bintang lima di Seoul. Mereka saat ini sedang menikmati makan malam eksklusif yang sangat romantis dan privat, dengan view yang begitu indah diiringi alunan musik biola. Tentu saja ini bukan ide mereka, melainkan kedua Ayah mereka lah yang merancang semua ini, memesan cincin pernikahan, _fitting_ gaun pengantin, hingga makan malam romantis. Meski Siwon tampak begitu tak nyaman, bahkan sama sekali tak menyentuh hidangan yang telah disajikan, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmati makan malam ini. Ini pertama kali baginya makan malam dengan suasana yang romantis seperti ini. Meskipun seharusnya ia melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai tapi setidaknya ia bisa menikmati permainan biola yang begitu indah, terutama makanannya yang begitu lezat.

"Kyuhyun .. Cho Kyuhyun .."

Kyunhyun yang sedang serius menikmati hidangan di piringnya pun mengangkat kepala menatap sosok yang telah memanggil namanya.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana.."

Siwon tampak ragu-ragu berbicara. Ia terlihat berpikir keras.

"Katakan saja .."

Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Ia pun kembali menyantap hidangan yang sempat terabaikan.

"Aku.. kau tahu kan aku sangat menentang keras pernikahan ini. Dan aku juga tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau juga pasti tidak menyetujuinya. Kau masih sangat muda untuk menikah. Kau pasti masih ingin bersenang-senang menikmati masa mudamu-.."

"Langsung saja ke intinya."

Kyuhyun tampak sangat tak acuh dan dingin. Sebenarnya Siwon ingin bicara langsung pada intinya, tapi ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terlalu terkejut. Tapi, jika Kyuhyun sendiri yang memintanya, ia pun tak akan sungkan lagi.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih .. Dan kekasihku itu .."

Siwon tiba-tiba tampak tak yakin untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia teringat bagaimana Donghae begitu keras melarangnya untuk mengungkap status hubungan mereka. Ia tidak ingin tindakannya malah mempersulit kekasihnya. Tapi, tak ada jalan lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Meski ia sudah berpikir keras, tetap saja ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar yang lebih baik selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kekasihku adalah kakakmu, Donghae .."

Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Ia kemudian meletakkan garpu dan sendok yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya. Kini pandangannya tertuju pada Siwon. Sementara Siwon terlihat tegang menanti respon dari orang di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah tahu .."

Ucapan Kyuhyun baru saja membuat Siwon melebarkan matanya tak peracaya.

"K-kau-.. B-bagaimana mungkin..? Apa kau sengaja melakukannya..?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau pikir kenapa aku ingin menikah denganmu? Mengorbankan masa mudaku hanya untuk menikah dengan pria sepertimu. Karena kau tampan..? Karena cinta..? Uang..?"

Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon.

"Aku menikahimu, karena aku tahu kau adalah kekasihnya.. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu, Siwon .."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis ke arah Siwon. Sementara tatapan Siwon kini berganti menjadi penuh amarah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal ini.."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu..? Apa kau akan mengatakan semua ini pada Ayahku..?"

Siwon hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau pikir Ayahku akan semudah itu percaya kalau kalian adalah sepasang kekasih..? Bagamana jika aku mengatakan pada Ayah jika Donghae lah yang telah menyakitiku dan merebut calon suamiku..? Bagaimanapun juga Donghae hanya lah anak tiri Ayahku. Dan Ayah akan lebih mempercayaiku, anak kandungnya sendiri. Apa kau bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Ayahku lakukan pada Donghae..? Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkannya.."

Siwon semakin melebarkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sosok di hadapannya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang di usia semuda itu bisa melakukan hal sekejam ini? Apa yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini..?

"Ke-kanapa kau melakukan ini pada kakamu sendiri..?"

Tampak kilatan luka di mata Kyuhyun saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Siwon. Bukankah jawaban sudah jelas. Benar, jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Agar ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya saat apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya direbut darinya.."

Kyunhyun pun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam. Sungguh, sulit bagi Siwon untuk percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Betapa teganya Kyuhyun melakukan hal kejam itu pada kakaknya sendiri, sementara Donghae begitu peduli padanya? Amarah kian membucah, memenuhi hati Siwon yang juga telah terluka. Apapun yang terjadi, Siwon tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, Cho Kyuhyun.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awan mendung pecah. Gerimis membasahi dedaunan. Udara membawa aroma lembab. Tanah basah berkilauan. Dan angin bertiup menyapa embun.

Sementara itu, seseorang tengah duduk dalam diam. Mata sayunya menatap lurus ke sebuah gundukan tanah berumput hijau.

"Ibu.. Apa kabar..?"

"Apa Ibu baik-baik saja di sana..?"

"Apa Ibu bahagia di sana..?"

Setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata nan sendu itu.

"Apa Ibu merindukanku..?"

"Aku.. sangat merindukan Ibu.."

Kyuhyun, menangis dalam sunyi, sendiri, hanya sepi terasa.

"Ibu.. besok aku akan menikah .."

Bibirnya yang mulai membeku menahan udara dingin tersenyum pahit. Sambil terisak, Kyuhyun memeluk erat lututnya yang bergetar. Besok pernikahannya akan dilangsungkan. Namun, tiba-tiba perasaan takut menghantuinya.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, Ibu..?"

Kyuhyun takut bahwa ia telah salah melangkah. Menikah adalah keputusan yang tidak mudah di usianya yang masih belia. Apalagi menikah dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah sekali pun terpikir bahwa ia akan berada di kondisi seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga Kyuhyun menginginkan pernikahan yang sakral yang berdasarkan atas cinta sejati, bukan kepura-puraan.

Namun, Kyuhyun tak punya tempat bertanya. Tak ada tempat baginya mengadu. Jika mungkin, setidaknya ia ingin satu orang saja mengatakan padanya bahwa ia tidak salah, bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Bukankah ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi? Tapi kenapa ia masih saja menangis? Kenapa air mata ini terus saja mengalir?

Tapi, sekeras apapun ia menangis, tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mendengar jeritan hatinya. Bahkan meski saat ini pun ia telah berada di depan makam ibunya, ia tetap tak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok sang ibu.

"Ibu.. Seandainya Ibu ada di sini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon telah berdiri di atas altar. Ia tampak begitu tampan mengenakan setelan jas berwarna putih. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang proporsional membuatnya tampak seperti pengantin pria idaman setiap wanita. Namun, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu isi hati Siwon saat ini. Hatinya begitu perih. Ia harus menjalani pernikahan yang tak ia inginkan, apalagi ia harus melakukannya di hadapan kekasihnya sendiri. Bukankah hidup ini terlalu kejam? Kenapa Tuhan harus menghukumnya dengan cara seperti ini? Siwon bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Tapi, ia tahu itu bukan jalan yang terbaik. Bagaimana pun juga, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Pada akhirnya ia tetap tak berdaya, dan itu membuatnya muak.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar alunan merdu piano yang mengiringi kehadiran pengantin wanita. Seketika semua mata para tamu tertuju pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan di atas karpet merah. Dengan diiringi bidadari-bidadari kecil, Kyuhyun melangkah dengan anggun menuju altar menggenggam rangakaian bunga yang tampak sangat indah. Semua tamu berdiri menyambut kedatangan si pengantin wanita. Setelan jas putih yang melekat sempurna di tubuhnya membuat kulit putih Kyuhyun tampak semakin bersinar. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti seorang malaikat. Semua orang yang hadir pun hanya bisa terperangah oleh pesona Kyuhyun, kecuali satu orang, yakni Siwon.

Kyuhyun memandang lurus ke depan, dimana pria yang akan menjadi suaminya berdiri di sana. Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan terluka di hatinya saat memandang pria tersebut. Siwon sama sekali tak melihatnya. Mata itu tak sedikit pun meliriknya barang sejenak, seolah Kyuhyun tak sedang berada di sana. Tatapan mata itu hanya milik satu orang yang berdiri di antara para tamu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan amarah di hatinya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus merasa marah.

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah berada di atas altar dengan posisi saling berhadap-hadapan. Di depan pendeta, keluarga, para tamu, dan di hadapan Tuhan mereka akan mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan, yang mana mereka akan berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya hingga takdir memisahkan mereka.

Siwon sudah menggenggam sebuah cincin pernikahan di tangannya. Semua tamu dengan hikmat menyaksikan peristiwa yang suci ini. Namun, Siwon sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok lelaki yang saat ini sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Siwon menatap lekat wajah kekasihnya, seakan ingin menyampaikan beribu kata maaf, meski tetap tak cukup untuk mengobati betapa sakitnya hati Donghae saat ini. Akhirnya Siwon kembali menatap Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan ikrar pernikahan.

"I, Choi Siwon , take you Cho Kyuhyun, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. "

Cincin pernikahan pun disematkan oleh Siwon di jari manis Kyuhyun. Dan kini, saatnya Kyuhyun yang akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Namun, tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Perasaan takut kembali menghantuinya. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir jika ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Di dalam kegelapan, Kyuhyun melihat dirinya sendiri menangis tersedu. Sontak, mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka lebar. Kini matanya menatap lekat mata Siwon.

_'Tidak. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi..'_

Tanpa ada lagi rasa takut ataupun keraguan, Kyuhyun pun mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

"I, Cho Kyuhyun , take you Choi Siwon, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. "

Kyuhyun pun kemudian menyematkan cincin pernikahan di jari Siwon.

"Mulai saat ini kalian berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

Dan ini lah saatnya, saat yang paling ingin Siwon hindari, saat pasangan pengantin memberikan ciuman satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, selain melakukannya.

Siwon mulai memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyuhyun. Seiring semakin menyempitnya jarak di antara mereka, keduanya pun mulai menutup mata, hingga akhirnya bibir Siwon menempel sempurna di bibir Kyuhyun. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian, Siwon segera hendak menarik wajahnya, namun tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuk Siwon. Kyuhyun pun semakin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Siwon. Seketika itu juga, Siwon langsung melebarkan matanya. Ia ingin memberontak, tapi entah karena apa, tubuh Siwon seolah tak bisa bergerak. Sentuhan lembut bibir Kyuhyun telah melumpuhkannya. Siwon pun kembali menutup matanya, merasakan setiap getaran yang mengalir dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa Siwon sadari, ia sendiri bahkan memperdalam ciuman itu. Bibirnya menyesap kuat bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyuhyun yang kejal terasa begitu manis dan hangat. Ia sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya, tapi bibir Kyuhyun terasa begitu nikmat hingga memabukkannya, membuatnya hilang akal.

Namun, tiba-tiba semua kenikmatan itu hilang dalam sekejap saat Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya menjauh. Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata Siwon, ia pun tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan. Seketika itu juga, Siwon menyadari bahwa ia baru saja terperangkap dalam jebakannya.

_'I got you, Choi Siwon ..'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

(A/N):

Hi readers ^^ maaf ya sudah membuat kalian semua lama menunggu ^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? semoga kalian suka ^^ walaupun kyu di sini jahat banget. kekeke~

Sebenernya saya mau kasih gambar cincin yang Kyuhyun pilih sebagai cincin pernikahannya. Cincinnya imut banget Saya bahkan punya nama untuk cincinnya. Namanya cuttie-kitty-ring .. Bisa kebayang gak gimana jadinya Wonkyu couple pakai cincin yang super duper imut di jari mereka XD

Tapi sayangnya saya gak tau gimana caranya upload gambar di sini :(

Btw, thanks yg udah follow, jangan lupa review ya :D


	4. Chapter 3

Sosok indah tengah berdiri di balik jendela kamarnya, tak kalah indah dengan bulan purnama yang tengah bersinar terang. Mata sayu itu menerawang, menyusup ke dalam gelapnya langit malam. Sesekali terdengar hembusan nafas yang begitu pelan dari bibirnya yang tampak pucat. Rasa lelah telah bersemayam di sekujur tubunya, menggerogoti hatinya yang memang sudah terluka. Perasaan lelah ini, entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ranjangnya, membiarkan jendela terbuka lebar, mengizinkan angin malam yang dingin singgah ke kamarnya. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma laut yang dihembuskan angin dengan lembut di atas wajahnya. Aroma laut yang kental dengan aroma pasir putih yang menenangkan hati. Kyuhyun menyukai aroma ini.

Kyuhyun sudah lama ingin memiliki rumah di dekat laut. Ia begitu menyukai laut. Akhirnya keinginannya terkabul. Saat ini ia telah tinggal di sebuah rumah yang meski tidak tampak mewah, hanya rumah sederhana dengan ukuran tak terlalu besar, tapi indah sekali. Pemandangan laut yang sangat indah akan selalu menyapanya setiap kali ia membuka pintu. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat bahagia.

Tapi apakah benar ia akan bahagia? Karena mulai saat ini ada orang asing yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Orang yang akan tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya. Orang yang akan berdiri di atas lantai yang sama dengannya. Dan orang yang akan duduk untuk makan di meja yang sama dengannya. Orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri, Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun perlahan menutup matanya, membuang semua pikiran yang kini memenuhi kepalanya. Biarkan malam ini saja, ia ingin tak memikirkannya. Malam ini saja, setidaknya beri ia waktu untuk beristirahat sejenak. Karena mungkin saja, hari esok, dan esoknya lagi, akan terasa lebih berat. Akan ada lebih banyak masalah yang siap menghadangnya. Karena kisah hidupnya sendiri belum berakhir. Kisahnya baru saja dimulai.

Sementara itu, di ruangan yang lain, Siwon tengah gelisah menatap layar handphone-nya. Sejak acara pernikahan usai, Siwon tak melihat kekasihnya, Donghae. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghubunginya. Dan itu membuat Siwon benar-benar khawatir. Ia paham apa yang tengah dirasakan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ..

Tiba-tiba Siwon tersentak saat mengingat peristiwa ciuman di acara pernikahannya yang berlangsung tadi pagi. Apakah Donghae marah padanya karena ia mencium Kyuhyun? Siwon mengerang kesal, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya melakukan hal itu. Namun, tanpa disadari, jari-jari Siwon kini mulai menyentuh bibirnya, sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

Masih tersisa rasa manis di sana.

'_Ah.. Apa yang telah aku pikirkan?'_

Seketika Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghalau pikiran-pikiran aneh itu. Siwon kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa begitu berat.

Sejenak mata Siwon mengamati sekitar ruangan dimana ia berada saat ini. Sebuah kamar yang apabila dibandingkan dengan kamarnya yang mewah dan luas, ini jauh berbeda. Siwon tak habis pikir, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu menginginkan rumah ini, daripada rumah mewah di daerah perumahan elit yang telah disiapkan Ayahnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau tidak mau, ia terpaksa harus tinggal di rumah ini bersama seseorang yang kini telah menyandang status sebagai istrinya.

Siwon masih tak percaya bahwa ia benar-benar telah menikah. Ini seolah hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang ingin segera ia akhiri. Hatinya begitu marah setiap mengingat nama Kyuhyun. Sosok yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan juga cintanya. Tapi Siwon tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuat Kyuhyun menyesal telah menikahinya.

Bahkan ia berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menyentuh Kyuhyun. Ciuman itu akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir. Ia berjanji.

.

.

.

"Kyu .. kau tampak pucat sekali."

Seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung kini tengah menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat.

"Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja, tidak usah ikut pelajaran olahraga."

Ucapnya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Jawab Kyuhyun datar, yang kemudian langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih dihantui oleh perasaan cemas. Bagaimana ia tidak cemas, jika melihat sahabatnya begitu pucat seperti mayat hidup. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Changmin adalah sahabat Kyuhyun, dan mungkin satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di dunia ini. Bukan karena tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, tapi karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Baginya tak ada orang yang tulus berada di sisinya, selain orang tua kandungnya dan sahabatnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati sosok Changmin yang masih memperhatikannya begitu lekat dari kejauhan. Tampak sekali bahwa sahabatnya itu begitu mencemaskannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu, ia tidak suka dikhawatirkan, lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka dikasihani.

Tapi Kyuhyun sendiri tidak bisa berbohong bahwa kepalanya memang terasa sangat pusing. Kyuhyun ingat bahwa sejak kemarin, dari sebelum acara pernikahan dilangsungkan hingga hari ini, ia belum sedikit pun menyentuh makanan. Itulah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sarapan tadi pagi, tapi ia tak punya apapun untuk dimakan. Ada beberapa makanan mentah di dalam kulkas, tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa memasak. Siwon juga sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Karena saat Kyuhyun bangun, ia tak melihat sosoknya dimana pun dan juga mobilnya. Sepertinya ia sengaja, karena tak ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena itu Kyuhyun harus pergi sendiri ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Dan ia juga harus berjalan kaki cukup jauh dari rumahnya untuk sampai ke halte pemberhentian.

Kyuhyun merasakan semakin lama kepalanya semakin pusing. Pandangannya pun mengabur. Hingga akhirnya semuanya tampak gelap. Dan tubuh Kyuhyun pun terjatuh. Samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Tapi, ia tak punya cukup tenaga lagi dan hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Kyu.. Kau sudah bangun ..?!"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, mendapati sosok yang begitu dikenalnya duduk di sampingnya, yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"Tadi kau tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di atas ruang kesehatan.

"Apa benar-benar selelah itu?"

Tanya Changmin dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tampak bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah sahabatnya itu bicarakan.

"Umm.. itu.. maksudku .. kalian pasti melakukannya semalaman kan~ .."

Ucap Cangmin dengan nada yang menggoda. Sementara Kyuhyun masih mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ayolah Kyu~ jangan malu-malu .. Setiap pengantin baru pasti akan melakukannya. Ceritakan padaku, apa ia terlalu keras di malam pertamamu .. hmm~ ..?"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapan Changmin, dan seketika itu juga ia melemparkan bantal yang ada di sampingnya tepat mengenai wajah tampan sahabatnya. Kyuhyun heran bagaimana Changmin bisa mengetahui kabar pernikahannya. Padahal seingatnya, ia tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Changmin pun langsung mengaduh kesakitan, mengutuk Kyuhyun yang meski sedang sakit tapi masih punya tenaga untuk memukulnya dengan begitu keras.

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terdengar, mengejutkan sepasang sahabat aneh ini.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan..!?"

Kyuhyun kini semakin melebarkan matanya, tak percaya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hey, anak kecil! Kau ini merepotkan saja!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kesal bukan main, bagaimana bisa Changmin malah menghubungi Siwon untuk menjemputnya. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Ia tak ingin Siwon melihatnya seperti ini. Ia tak ingin Siwon melihat dirinya yang lemah. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan harga dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun tahu betul bahwa kini di dalam hatinya Siwon pasti tengah tertawa merendahkannya.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon yang duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang pun tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak, karena Kyuhyun ia harus membatalkan pertemuan penting nya. Sebenarnya Siwon tak cukup peduli dengan Kyuhyun, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia yang akan bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya itu. Ia tidak ingin sang Ayah mertua berpikir bahwa Siwon telah menelantarkan anaknya, meskipun mungkin itu memang benar adanya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun, hanya tinggal mereka berdua saat ini, menunggu Changmin yang sedang mengambil tas Kyuhyun di dalam kelasnya, karena Siwon akan segera mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Keduanya hanya diam, tak bersuara. Berlayar dalam lautan pikiran masing-masing, tenggelam dalam keheninggan yang seolah tiada ujungnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki memasuki ruang kesehatan. Langkah itu terdengar begitu terburu-buru. Dan akhirnya muncul sosok pria yang tampak culun dengan kaca mata tebalnya. Tanpa menunggu apapun, dengan sigap pria tersebut segera menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemas.

"Kyu..! Kyuhyun..! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Dari deru nafasnya yang terdengar tak beraturan, terlihat sekali bahwa pria tersebut sepertinya telah berlari secepat mungkin untuk menuju kemari.

"Apa kau demam, Kyu?"

Pria tersebut meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut, memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun yang tampaknya mulai berangsur normal. Sementara itu, Siwon, yang sejak tadi diabaikan, seolah ia tak berada di sana, hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya menatap pria asing yang tak dikenalnya itu. Tanpa sadar, Siwon tak melepaskan pandangannya dari tangan pria tersebut yang tak berhenti menempel di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja .."

Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Dan itu cukup membuat Siwon terkejut. Baru pertama kalinya Siwon mendengar Kyuhyun berkata selembut itu. Ia tak menduga Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang indah.

"Aku dengar kau jatuh pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga. Apa kau terluka?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, berusaha meyakinkan pria yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat dengan raut wajah yang begitu khawatir.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, jangan sampai tidak makan. Kondisi tubuhmu itu sangat lemah, Kyu .."

Kini tangan pria tersebut turun ke pipi Kyuhyun, mengusapnya dengan sangat pelan, merasakan kelembutan yang menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya.

"Kau membuatku takut, Kyu.."

Bisiknya pelan, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk menjaukan tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun yang masih tampak pucat, meski sepasang mata tengah menatapnya tajam.

Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Siwon. Tapi hatinya kini terasa panas. Entah karena ia yang merasa terabaikan atau karena pemandangan yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya saat ini.

Siwon pun berdeham cukup keras, membuat perhatian kedua orang yang sejak tadi tak menghiraukannya kini tertuju padanya.

"Oh, maaf .."

Pria yang masih menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun itu akhirnya segera menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya kini berdiri menghadap Siwon yang terus memberikan tatapan mematikan, sambil membungkuk ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Perkenalkan.. Nama saya Jung Yunho. Guru matematikanya Kyuhyun."

Siwon menyeringai saat mengetahui bahwa pria bernama Yunho di hadapannya ini hanyalah guru Kyuhyun, tidak lebih. '_Tidak lebih'_? Apa yang ia maksudkan?

Siwon tak mengerti dan ia juga tak ingin peduli. Tapi ada satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, bahwa ia masih jauh lebih baik dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Saya Siwon. Choi Siwon. Suami Choi Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

Siwon merasa tidak nyaman saat Kyuhyun yang kini duduk tepat di depannya memandanginya dengan wajah keheranan.

"Kemarin kau tidak sarapan kan, makanya kau pingsan. Jadi, aku buatkan sarapan untukmu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon ke arah piring yang berisi roti panggang yang tersaji di hadapannya, dan segelas susu hangat di sampingnya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin Ayahmu menyalahkanku karena tidak memberimu makan. _huh_ .. merepotkan saja..!"

Siwon mendengus sebal. Mulai sekarang sepertinya ia harus bangun lebih awal untuk membuat sarapan. Siwon tidak habis pikir dengan sosok di hadapannya yang masih belum menyentuh sarapannya. Apa yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan? Memasak tidak bisa, menyetir juga tidak bisa. Ini benar-benar merepotkan.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menolak saat aku meminta pembantu pada ayah."

Sepasang mata Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon dingin.

"I-itu.. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Ayahmu. Aku juga tidak nyaman jika ada tambahan orang lain lagi di rumah sekecil ini .. Dan- .."

Siwon terdiam, tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Namun, suara dingin Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berhasil membuatnya tercekat.

"Dan kau takut Ayah akan mengetahui semuanya..? Bahwa kita tidak tidur dalam satu kamar, bahwa kau tidak bersikap baik padaku layaknya seorang suami? Dan kau tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui hubunganmu dengan-.. _dia_?"

"I-itu- .. Aku-.."

Siwon tak bisa berkata lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja makan, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang seolah menembus hingga ke hatinya, membaca pikirannya. Karena sesungguhnya, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Bagaimana mungkin anak itu bisa mengetahui apa yang Siwon pikirkan? Siwon benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang seakan tak berdaya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Tak ingin mengulas lebih jauh lagi, Siwon pun segera beranjak dari meja makan. Tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, ia berkata pelan.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam tak bersuara.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap langit biru yang luas tiada batas. Awan putih berarak pelan tertiup angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi. Sebagian berhembus di sekitarnya, meniup rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah berada di atas atap gedung sekolah. Tempat yang akan selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya dikala ia tak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun. Tempat dimana ia berusaha memulihkan hatinya, mengumpulkan kembali seluruh kekuatannya untuk menghadapi dunia yang kejam ini. Dan tempat ini telah menjadi saksi bisu bagi air mata Kyuhyun. Karena di sinilah Kyuhyun akan menangis.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui pemilik suara yang kini mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Karena ia telah begitu mengenal suara itu, suara berat namun penuh kelembutan.

Mungkin salah jika Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Changmin adalah satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki di dunia ini, karena orang ini, yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatapnya lekat, juga merupakan sahabatnya. Bahkan mungkin lebih, tak hanya sekedar sahabat. Karena Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengenai perasaannya terhadap sosok ini. Yang Kyuhyun ketahui bahwa Jung Yunho, seorang guru matematika yang telah mengenalnya selama tiga tahun sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini, adalah sosok yang akan ikut terpuruk saat ia terpuruk, yang akan bersedia jatuh bersamanya meski ke dalam lubang yang begitu dalam sekali pun, dan yang akan selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Kyu? Kalau kau- .. sudah menikah .."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap mata Yunho yang masih memandanganya lekat. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas kilatan luka di dalam mata itu. Luka yang memancarkan sebuah kepedihan yang tak terperihkan. Luka yang tak hanya menyayat hatinya, namun juga perasaannya. Kyuhyun tahu, bahwa ia telah melukai sosok ini.

Hati Yunho terasa begitu perih, terlalu perih untuk mencoba memahami semua kenyataan ini. Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat, berusaha menahan rasa pedih itu, meski itu sama sekali sia-sia.

Walaupun Yunho telah bertekad pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu setia berada di samping Kyuhyun, tak peduli apapun, tapi kini hatinya sedikit goyah saat mengetahui Kyuhyun telah menikah. Karena ia sendiri memang telah berharap bahwa ia akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan berada di sisi Kyuhyun, menjaganya, dan menyayanginya. Tapi ternyata, semua harapan itu kini telah hancur berkeping-keping oleh sosok pria yang dilihatnya kemarin. Ia bahkan tak lagi sanggup berdiri tegak saat mendengar pernyataan pria itu yang mengaku sebagai suami Kyuhyun. Kakinya seakan lumpuh seketika.

"Kenapa Kyu ..?"

Yunho masih terus menatap Kyuhyun, bahkan kini tatapannya semakin menuntut Kyuhyun untuk setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu, apapun itu, agar ia bisa sedikit bernafas.

"Jangan .."

Kyuhyun berucap pelan. Iris coklat karamelnya menatap sendu iris gelap Yunho.

"Kumohon jangan tanyakan apapun. Karena aku sendiri tidak tahu. Jadi tolong jangan tanyakan apapun padaku."

Seketika itu, Yunho menyesali dirinya sendiri saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia menyadari bahwa sosok ini telah terbebani. Sudah begitu banyak beban yang harus dipikulnya, sementara ia dengan egoisnya menambah beban lagi bagi sosok ini. Yunho pun melangkah semakin mendekati Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali rasanya ia memeluk sosok ini, tapi ia menahannya, karena ia tahu bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun tengah membutuhkan ruang.

Yunho perlahan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kyuhyun, membelainya dengan begitu lembut, seolah ingin menyampaikan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Mata Yunho masih lekat menatap Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun menyukai hal ini, Kyuhyun begitu menyukai kepalanya disentuh seperti ini. Dan Yunho akan selalu bersedia melakukannya. Tak peduli harus berapa lama, tak peduli harus berapa banyak, ia akan melakukannya beribu-ribu kali hingga mampu menenangkan hati Kyuhyun. Karena ia sendiri paham, tak peduli apa pun, ia tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan sosok ini. Karena sosok yang selalu berusaha tampak kuat ini sebenarnya begitu rapuh, seperti gelas tua yang bisa hancur kapan saja. Dan baginya sosok ini sangatlah berharga.

.

.

.

Siwon sudah cukup frustasi dengan usahanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Tapi ia tetap tak putus asa, hingga akhirnya hari ini pun ia mengunjungi sebuah kantor agensi yang menaungi karir Donghae sebagai model. Meski ia tak begitu yakin akan menemukan kekasihnya itu di sini. Karena sudah beberapa kali ia datang kemari tapi hasilnya nihil.

Namun, sepertinya Tuhan tengah berbaik hati pada Siwon.

"Donghae..!"

Siwon tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok yang ia cari tepat di hadapannya. Sementara Donghae sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan Siwon saat ini. Karena ia sendiri masih belum siap bertemu dengan Siwon. Namun saat Donghae hendak berlari menghindar, Siwon dengan sigap menahannya.

"Hae..! Dengarkan aku dulu..!"

Siwon pun akhirnya berhasil menggenggam lengan Donghae yang terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Hae?"

Donghae hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata Siwon yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan lekat.

"Kau belum makan siang kan? Ayo, kita makan bersama. Aku yang traktir."

"T-Tapi .. Aku sedang sibuk-.."

Siwon pun segera menarik Donghae, membawanya menuju mobilnya, tak menghiraukaukan penolakan Donghae.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian tidur di kamar yang berbeda?"

Donghae dan Siwon kini telah berada di sebuah restoran mewah, tempat dimana mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk makan siang bersama.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati kekasihku sendiri, Hae."

Siwon tersenyum lembut ke arah Donghae.

"Tapi.. kalian adalah sepasang suami istri. Dan kalau Ayah tahu- .."

"Tidak usah khawatir."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Donghae, meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Donghae sendiri tidak bisa berbohong jika ada perasaan lega di hatinya mendengar Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak berada dalam satu kamar.

"Hae.. Akhir minggu ini aku ada meeting dengan investor di Jepang. Aku berencana mengajakmu. Kita bisa berlibur untuk beberapa hari di sana. Ini adalah kesempatan yang langkah bagi kita untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kau bersedia kan, Hae?"

"Tapi- .."

"Kumohon jangan menghindar lagi. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama. Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir seperti ini."

Tatapan Siwon begitu memohon, membuat Donghae tak tega untuk menolaknya.

"Aku hanya memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun."

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya. Bagaimana pun juga ia tetap merasa tak enak hati dengan adik tirinya itu. Meski sebenarnya ia lah yang merasa tersakiti, tapi Donghae tak bisa berlaku seegois itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membuatkan proyek pemotretan untukmu di Jepang akhir pekan ini. Kau bisa pergi dengan alasan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun tak akan curiga."

Nada suara Siwon terdengar sangat meyakinkan, sehingga Donghae pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Biarlah, setidaknya satu kali ini saja ia bersikap egois.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?"

Siwon menatap Donghae heran, yang tiba-tiba menanyakan kabar Kyuhyun. Tapi Siwon sebenarnya sudah memahami kekasihnya ini, bahwa ia memang orang yang begitu baik hati. Meski Kyuhyun telah berulang kali menyakitinya, Donghae tetap tak bisa membenci Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. kemarin ia pingsan di sekolah."

"A-apa..!? Pingsan?! Apa, Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?!"

Donghae sangat terkejut mendengar kabar bahwa Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan kondisi adik tirinya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Hae. Dia sudah besar, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga kau harus lebih memperhatikannya, Siwon. Karena kondisi tubuh Kyuhyun tidak seperti orang pada umumnya. Meski terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya kondisi Kyuhyun sangat lemah."

Tiba-tiba Siwon terdiam, ucapan Donghae mengingatkannya pada ucapan seseorang yang ia temui di ruang kesehatan kemarin. Orang itu, Jung Yunho.

"_Kan sudah kukatakan, jangan sampai tidak makan. Kondisi tubuhmu itu sangat lemah, Kyu .."_

Siwon tercekat.

'_Bagaimana bisa pria itu mengenal Kyuhyun sedalam itu? Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?'_

"Siwon..?"

Suara Donghae seketika menyadarkan Siwon dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. jam berapa sekarang?"

Siwon melirik jam tangan yang bergelayut di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku harus pergi menjemputnya, Hae."

"Menjemput-_nya_? Siapa?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kyuhyun."

Donghae seketika tersentak. Hatinya terasa sakit saat Siwon menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa ia harus merasa sakit? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya Siwon menjemput Kyuhyun?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pulang naik taksi saja."

Begitu terlihat kekecewaan dari sorot mata Donghae.

"Ah, tidak! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, Hae. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu."

"Tidak usah. Nanti Kyu akan menunggu terlalu lama. Lagian, aku akan langsung pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak ingin Ayah melihatmu mengantarku pulang."

Siwon pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat mendengar pernyataan Donghae. Karena ia pun menyadari bahwa ia memang tak mungkin mengantar Donghae pulang.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku pergi dulu. Persiapkan lah dirimu, kita akan segera berangkat ke Jepang akhir minggu ini."

Siwon mengecup dahi Donghae sekilas, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

Donghae menatap kepergian Siwon. Entah kenapa perasaan takut tiba-tiba menghampiri hatinya tatkala memandang pundak Siwon yang semakin menjauh. Ia takut kalau pundak itu akan selalu membelakanginya seperti itu. Ia takut jika suatu saat pundak itu tak lagi berbalik padanya, melainkan meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Ia takut ada kalanya Siwon tak lagi melihatnya.

Tapi ia berharap, itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Siwon berulang kali melirik jam tangan silver mewahnya. Berpikir bahwa ia sudah benar-benar terlambat. Sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu seharusnya Kyuhyun pulang sekolah. Siwon pun tak begitu yakin jika Kyuhyun masih menunggunya.

Siwon menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, tepat di seberang jalan sekolah Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon cukup terkejut, saat ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun masih berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ada sedikit perasaan senang di hati Siwon mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun masih menunggunya.

Namun, saat baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, hendak menyeberang jalan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tak melihat kedatangannya, seketika Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Mata kelamnya langsung tertuju pada sebuah mobil berwarna hitam yang berhenti tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon pun langsung melebarkan matanya saat mendapati sosok pria yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Belum sempat Siwon kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Yunho telah berhasil membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dan hal itu membuat Siwon geram bukan main.

'_Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara mereka?' _

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Siwon pun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, memacunya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengikuti mobil hitam yang tengah membawa Kyuhyun di dalamnya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Siwon hanya terus melaju dengan kencang, tak ingin kehilangan jejak. Rasa cemasnya pun semakin memuncak saat menyadari bahwa jalan yang ia lewati bukanlah jalan menuju rumah mereka. Hatinya tak berhenti bertanya-tanya, kemana sebenarnya pria itu akan membawa Kyuhyun?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note:

Hi readers ^^ kali ini saya update dgn chapter yg sangat panjaaaang :D tp semoga readers suka..

Bagi yg sudah menanti-nantikan Yunho, di chapter ini readers bisa lihat Yunho bikin Siwon _cemburu.. kekeke~_

Makasih banyak ya yg udah review ^^ n diperbanyak lagi review-nya :D

thanks n take care ^^


	5. Chapter 4

Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya, langsung terperangah saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannnya. Siwon telah berhasil mengikuti kemana Yunho dan Kyuhyun pergi. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mengira bahwa Yunho akan membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini.

"Tempat macam apa ini?"

Siwon masih tidak percaya, seorang guru mengajak muridnya pergi ke tempat semacam ini. Siwon masih terus terperanga, memandangi banner yang terpampang begitu besar sambil mengernyitkan dahinya...

"GAME CENTER"

Siwon menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun juga hatinya kini terasa sedikit lega. Sejak mengikuti mobil Yunho, otaknya sudah berpikir yang macam-macam. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan dibawa ke rumah guru itu, atau bahkan _love hotel_? Setidaknya ia pikir mereka akan pergi ke sebuah tempat romantis. Tapi.. meski demikian, entah kenapa ia tak bisa terlalu tenang. Seorang guru dan muridnya pergi bersama ke suatu tempat, apalagi kalau bukan dinamakan kencan? _Aghh_... Entahlah.. Siwon tak ingin peduli.

Meskipun pikirannya terus mengatakan bahwa ia tak peduli, tapi kini Siwon duduk diam dalam mobilnya, matanya terus memperhatikan pintu sebuah gedung yang tak jauh dari tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Lebih tepatnya ia kini tengah menanti.

Siwon sebenarnya berniat menyusul Yunho dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam tempat itu. Tapi, apa yang akan dilakukannya di dalam? Apa yang akan ia katakan saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Walau sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, Siwon sangat penasaran dengan apa yang keduanya lakukan.

Tidak terasa, sudah lebih dari dua jam Siwon berada di dalam mobilnya. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari pintu yang dilalui banyak orang. Tapi ia belum melihat sosok yang ia nantikan keluar dari sana. Entah kenapa Siwon masih bertahan. Padahal ia bisa saja pulang terlebih dahulu dan menunggu Kyuhyun di rumah. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya tak menginginkan hal itu.

Tak tahu apakah ini perasaan khawatir atau bukan. Siwon juga tidak mengetahuinya.

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Siwon berdering, tanda panggilan masuk. Ia pun meraih _handphone_-nya yang ia letakkan di dalam saku jasnya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat nama seseorang yang ada di layar.

"Ada apa, Hae?"

Siwon menjawab telepon tersebut, yang ternyata berasal dari kekasihnya sendiri.

_Siwon.. Kau dimana? Apa kau masih di jalan?_

"I-iya.. Aku masih di jalan.."

Suara Siwon terdengar sedikit gugup, seolah takut Donghae akan mengetahui apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Perasaan bersalah pun memenuhi dadanya saat ia harus berbohong pada kekasihnya itu.

_Aku sekarang sudah ada di depan rumahmu-.. maksudku rumahmu dan Kyuhyun._

Seketika itu Siwon terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Donghae berada di sana? Bukankah ia seharusnya sudah pulang ke rumah.

"A-ada apa, Hae? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

_Tidak apa-apa. Tadinya aku memang hendak pulang. Tapi aku merasa khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Jadi kupikir aku ingin melihat kondisinya._

Siwon tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghae. Beginilah kekasihnya. Siwon selalu dibuat kagum oleh kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya.

"Tunggulah.. Aku akan segera sampai.."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Siwon pun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang. Kini ia tak lagi memikirkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersama Yunho. Jika itu Donghae, maka ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kekasihnya itu. Karena Donghae adalah segalanya baginya. Donghae adalah yang nomor satu dari apapun juga. Karena memang begitulah seharusnya.

Sementara itu, di dalam _Game Center_, Kyuhyun masih tengah asyik menikmati _game_-nya. Meski saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang kesal, sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia menikmatinya. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menatap tajam layar besar di hadapannya, dan jari jemarinya dengan sangat kuat menekan-nekan tombol pada _stick game_ yang ada di genggamannya. Tampak sekali bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun sedang kesal. Berulang kali ia telah memenangkan game tersebut dan mengalahkan musuhnya tanpa ampun, tapi Kyuhyun masih tak cukup puas, hingga ia tak lagi mengingat waktu, bahkan ia tak lagi menyadari keberadaan Yunho yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya, memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Tapi Yunho mengerti, ia paham jika kini Kyuhyun sedang marah. Karena setiap kali ada hal yang membuat hatinya kesal, Kyuhyun akan selalu mengajaknya ke tempat ini. Karena di tempat inilah Kyuhyun bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memusnahkan semua musuh di dalam _game_. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia puas.

Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama. Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun terus seperti ini. Apalagi saat Yunho melirik ke tangan Kyuhyun yang tak pernah melepaskan _stick game_ barang sejenak pun, jemari Kyuhyun sudah memerah. Yunho tahu bahwa jari-jari itu pasti sudah terasa sakit. Dan ia benci melihatnya. Karena hatinya pun terasa sakit.

"Kyu.."

Yunho menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, mengusap jari-jemarinya dengan lembut, seolah tak ingin jari-jari indah itu merasakan perih.

"Kau pasti sudah lelah.. Kau harus istirahat.."

Kini tangan Yunho meraih kepala Kyuhyun dan membelainya dengan sangat pelan dan penuh kelembutan.

"Kau harus makan dulu. Kalau tidak, kau bisa sakit, Kyu.."

Seakan terhipnotis, Kyuhyun yang keras hati pun langsung berubah menjadi sangat penurut, bahkan rasa amarah di hatinya seketika lenyap saat Kyuhyun merasakan sentuhan lembut tangan Yunho di kepalanya. Ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Seperti inilah jika sudah berhadapan dengan Yunho, Kyuhyun pasti selalu tak berdaya dibuatnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa saja yang dikatakan Yunho. Tapi hanya Yunho seorang yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau tinggal di rumah ini bersamanya sekarang."

Yunho menahan rasa perih di hatinya saat melihat sebuah rumah di hadapannya.

Setelah membawa Kyuhyun ke restoran untuk makan siang, Yunho pun mengantarnya pulang. Kini, ia dan Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumah yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal Kyuhyun dan suaminya.

Yunho tak tahu apapun mengenai pernikahan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon. Dan hal itu lah yang membuatnya lebih menderita. Bahkan hingga kini, ia seakan masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan itu. Ia tak bisa percaya bahwa sosok yang selalu bersamanya ini telah menjadi milik pria lain. Seandainya ia bisa, rasanya ia ingin lenyap saja dari permukaan bumi. Tapi ia tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Ia tak akan bisa meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Karena sampai saat ini pun ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masih membutuhkannya. Selama Kyuhyun masih membutuhkannya, ia masih punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu ke dalam?"

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak perlu. Hyung pulanglah.. Hyung juga pasti lelah."

Ada perasaan kecewa di hati Yunho saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa mulai saat ini ada sebuah pembatas di antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Ia harus tahu diri. Karena bagaimana pun juga kini Kyuhyun telah memiliki seorang suami.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kau masuklah.."

Seperti inilah Yunho. Kyuhyun sudah hapal betul bagaimana kebiasaan sosok ini. Setiap mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Yunho tak akan pernah mau pulang sebelum melihat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah terlebih dahulu. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menurutinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk menuju pintu rumahnya. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, ia membalikkan wajahnya sesaat, melihat sosok Yunho yang masih berdiri di tepi pagar. Ia bisa melihat Yunho memberikan senyuman padanya sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat saat berpikir bahwa ia harus bertemu sosok Siwon. Rasa kesal kembali menghantui perasaannya kala ia teringat Siwon tak datang menjemputnya. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah menunggu, bahkan kakinya terasa sangat pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya percaya bahwa Siwon akan menepati janji untuk menjemputnya. Ia semakin merasa sangat bodoh saat menyadari bahwa mungkin saja Siwon memang sengaja melakukannya untuk membuatnya kesal.

Tapi sedetik kemudian semua prasangkanya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan saat ia melihat sosok pria yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kyu..? Kau sudah pulang.."

Pria itu adalah kakak tirinya, Donghae, orang yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Donghae tersentak mendengar sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat dingin padanya. Donghae mengerti bahwa mungkin adik tirinya itu tidak terlalu suka dengan kedatangannya, tapi Donghae tetap mencoba untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

"Aku dengar dari Siwon bahwa kemarin kau jatuh pingsan. Aku khawatir padamu Kyu.. Apa sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Donghae hendak menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun segera menepisnya.

"Jangan berbohong."

Donghae tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun, karena ia sama sekali tak berbohong dengan maksud tujuannya datang menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti punya tujuan lain, kan?"

Kyuhyun menajamkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang memasang raut wajah bingung. Saat ini, hati Kyuhyun terasa sangat sakit. Membayangkan Siwon membawa Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya, menikmati kebersamaan di atas lantai rumahnya, dan melupakan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu hingga berjam lamanya, benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun marah. Dan ia tidak bisa terima jika ia harus dipermainkan seperti ini. Ia sangat tidak bisa terima.

"Itu hanya alasanmu agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Siwon, kan?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Sekarang ia lah yang akan memulai permainanannya. Karena satu hal yang harus mereka ketahui, bahwa ia bukanlah Cinderella.

"A-apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya, hatinya kini mulai gelisah.

"Jangan berpura-pura.. Kau sangat pintar berakting.."

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai, padahal di sini Kyuhyun lah yang tengah berakting. Kyuhyun sedang memainkan perannya. Sandiwaranya kembali dimulai. Jika sudah begini, tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Bahkan ia bisa berperan menjadi orang yang sangat kejam sekali pun, bersikap munafik, memutarbalikkan fakta, dan berdalih di balik kebohongan. Karena ia akan melakukan apapun juga untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Kau menggunakanku untuk mendekatinya, kan? Kakak macam apa kau ini yang tega menggoda suami adiknya sendiri..?!"

Donghae melebarkan matanya. Ia sangat shock, tak percaya jika Kyuhyun mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya dituduh seperti itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun lah yang merebut Siwon darinya?

Air mata pun jatuh membasahi pipi Donghae. Hatinya terlalu perih, hingga ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Jangan gunakan air matamu untuk menutupi kebusukan hatimu. Kau selalu bersikap baik layaknya seorang bidadari. Padahal sebenarnya kau adalah seorang iblis yang sangat jahat."

Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, hatinya sakit bukan main, dan air mata terus mengalir deras dari matanya.

"Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu. Dan jangan pernah kau injakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi."

Kyuhyun pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang hanya terdiam sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Tiba-tiba Siwon muncul, ia baru saja selesai mandi, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Donghae yang sudah basah oleh air mata.

"H-hae..? A-ada apa? Apa yang telah terjadi..?!"

Dongahe tidak menjawab, melainkan berlari ke luar rumah, meninggalkan Siwon.

Melihat sikap Donghae, Siwon menjadi panik. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Siwon pun berlari mengejar sosok kekasihnya itu, tapi Donghae berlari dengan sangat cepat dan sudah masuk ke dalam _taxi_ yang sejak tadi telah menunggunya di luar.

Siwon mengerang kesal. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang masih tampak basah. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua pasti ulah Kyuhyun. Pasti Kyuhyun yang telah membuat Donghae menangis seperti itu.

_'Kyuhyun.. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu..'_

_._

_._

_._

Malam telah tiba. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi mengurung diri di kamarnya, akhirnya keluar. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, melihat apa ada yang bisa dimakan, karena kini perutnya sudah mulai lapar. Kyuhyun melirik meja makan, di atasnya ada sebuah keranjang yang berisi buah apel. Seketika itu Kyuhyun langsung mengetahui bahwa itu adalah pemberian Donghae. Tanpa pikir lagi, Kyuhyun mengambil keranjang tersebut beserta isinya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak sampah yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau membuangnya?"

Suara berat terdengar dari ambang pintu dapur. Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap pemilik suara tersebut yang tak lain adalah Siwon.

"Karena aku tidak menyukainya."

Kyuhyun hanya memberikan tatapan dingin dan menjawab dengan santai, tapi hal itu malah membuat Siwon semakin geram.

"Apa kau akan membuang apapun yang tidak kau sukai?"

Nada suara Siwon terdengar kesal.

"Ya, aku akan membuang apapun yang bagiku tak penting."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak punya hati sedikit pun..? Hae sudah bersusah payah datang kemari hanya untuk melihat keadaanmu. Tapi kau malah membuatnya menangis, dan sekarang kau malah membuang-.."

"Diamlah."

Siwon seketika itu menghentikan ucapannya saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Bukan karena ia takut pada Kyuhyun, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang begitu kuat di dalam mata Kyuhyun yang membuatnya seakan tak berdaya.

"Kau hanyalah orang asing. Kau tidak tahu apapun."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, melangkah meninggalkan Siwon. Namun, sejenak ia kembali berucap.

"Jangan pernah membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah ini lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Siwon hanya bisa terperangah. Otaknya seolah membeku. Bagaimana bisa seseorang bisa bersikap sekejam itu? Bahkan usianya baru 18 tahun. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiran anak itu?

Siwon tidak pernah bisa mengerti. Tapi yang pasti, ia sangat membenci sosok itu. Rasa bencinya pada Kyuhyun semakin membuncah. Tadinya ia pikir ia sedikit bisa memahami Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia sudah mencoba untuk lebih peduli. Tapi ternyata ia sudah salah besar.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap kedua matanya, memperjelas pandangannya yang kabur. Kyuhyun baru saja bangun tidur meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Karena ini akhir minggu, Kyuhyun bisa tidur sepuasnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai ke luar kamarnya. Rumah terasa sangat sepi, dan ia tidak melihat sosok Siwon dimana pun. Tapi hal itu sudah biasa bagi Kyuhyun, ia tidak terkejut lagi. Apalagi sejak kejadian saat Donghae datang ke rumahnya, Kyuhyun semakin jarang bertemu Siwon. Sepertinya Siwon benar-benar kesal padanya. Siwon bahkan tak lagi mengantar atau menjemput Kyuhyun dari sekolah. Tapi sekali lagi Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan Siwon hanya untuk hal semacam itu, melainkan untuk membalas dendam.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Kyuhyun tidak bisa hanya bersantai, karena ia harus terus berusaha mencari cara bagaimana agar tujuannya tercapai. Karena tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting saat ini, daripada mengusir dua manusia yang telah berstatus sebagai ibu dan kakak tirinya.

Kyuhyun menguap, sebenarnya ia masih sangat mengantuk. Seperti biasa, setiap malam ia pasti sulit untuk tidur. Maka dari itu, ia selalu mengantuk di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mendengar _handphone_-nya berdering. Dan ia pun segera menjawab panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama Ayahnya lah yang ada di layar _handphone_-nya.

"Ada apa Ayah..?"

Kyuhyun sedikit heran kenapa Ayahnya tiba-tiba menghubunginya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

_Kyu.. anakku tersayang.. apa kau baik-baik saja,nak?_

Tuan Cho memang sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, bahkan setelah Kyuhyun menikah pun Tuan Cho masih terus memanjakannya.

_Kau pasti akan ketakutan jika sendirian disana kan?_

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan sang Ayah.

_Siwon bilang pada Ayah bahwa ia akan berada di Jepang selama tiga hari. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja ke rumah bersama Ayah._

Kyuhyun seketika terkejut.

"J-jepang?"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mengetahui jika Siwon pergi ke Jepang. Siwon sepertinya tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk memberitahunya.

_Kenapa Kyu? Apa kau tidak mengetahuinya?_

Tuan Cho sedikit bingung dengan respon Kyuhyun, bagaimana mungkin jika Siwon tidak memberitahu istrinya sendiri.

"A-ah..tidak, Ayah.. Aku tahu. Aku hanya lupa.."

Kyuhyun berbohong pada Ayahnya. Ia tak ingin sang Ayah tahu bahwa hubungan ia dan Siwon tidak seperti apa yang Ayahnya pikirkan.

_Donghae juga pergi ke Jepang. Katanya, ia ada pemotretan di sana. Ayah kesepian, Kyu.. Ayo, cepatlah pulang.. Ayah sangat merindukanmu.._

Kali ini Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi, mengetahui bahwa kakak tirinya itu juga pergi ke Jepang. Apa maksud semua ini? Apakah semua ini sudah mereka berdua rencanakan?

"Maaf Ayah.. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Ayah.."

Kyuhyun sebenarnya merasa bersalah jika harus menolak permintaan sang Ayah. Tapi ia harus menyelesaikan urusan yang sangat penting. Setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon Ayahnya, Kyuhyun segera menghubungi nomor seseorang.

"Yunho hyung.. bisakah kau mengantarku ke bandara, sekarang..?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk ke dalam bandara, sementara Yunho mengikuti di belakangnya. Pesawat sebentar lagi akan berangkat, tapi Kyuhyun masih menyempatkan waktu untuk berpamitan pada Yunho.

"Terima kasih sudah memesankan tiket dan mengantarku,hyung.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sosok pria yang tengah memandanginya dengan perasaan cemas. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tenang jika Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Jepang seorang diri.

"Apa kau yakin tidak perlu kutemani?"

Tadinya Yunho sudah berniat untuk memesan dua tiket. Ia bersedia menemani Kyuhyun, meski tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan Kyuhyun pergi ke Jepang.

Tapi Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya saat mendapatkan anggukan dari Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sikap Kyuhyun yang keras kepala ini. Jika sudah meyakini sesuatu, Kyuhyun tak akan pernah goyah.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu, segera hubungi aku. Aku akan sangat menghkhawatirkanmu.."

Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa gelisah di mata Yunho. Dan Kyuhyun pun merasa bersalah sudah membuat orang yang sangat menyayanginya ini mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan ia semakin merasa bersalah karena Yunho bahkan tak memaksanya untuk bercerita yang sebenarnya. Yunho memang selalu seperti itu, tak pernah menuntut apapun darinya, melainkan selalu mempercayainya dan mendukung apapun keputusan Kyuhyun. Namun jika Kyuhyun pun akhirnya terjebak pada keputusannya sendiri atau jika ia pada akhirnya salah jalan, Yunho dengan segera akan datang padanya dan menuntunnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dan kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam pesawat. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat gugup, ia juga sedikit takut, karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke tempat yang jauh seorang diri. Tapi, saat bayangan Siwon dan Donghae muncul di kepalanya, semua rasa takutnya hilang seketika. Hatinya kembali kuat, karena ia memang harus menjadi kuat. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan kedua orang itu menikmati kebahagian di atas penderitaannya. Karena seharusnya ia lah yang menari bahagia di atas kesedihan mereka.

_'Jangan pernah berani mencoba bermain di belakangku..'_

.

.

.

Bulan purnama memancarkan cahayanya dengan sangat cantiknya. Para bintang berkelipan manja. Angin malam di Tokyo terasa sepoi-sepoi. Dan tampaknya Dewa Kebahagiaan tengah menghantui kedua manusia yang kini tengah berada di sebuah kamar di salah satu hotel termewah di Jepang. Keduanya tengah menikmati keindahan malam kota Tokyo sambil menyesap anggur merah yang terasa begitu nikmat.

Tiada yang bisa menandingi rasa bahagia yang tengah Siwon rasakan malam ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang dicintai, tanpa ada perasaan khawatir mengganggu, benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi mereka sudah lama tidak punya kesempatan seperti ini. Untuk itu, Siwon tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Donghae sendiri tidak bisa berbohong, bahwa hatinya pun sangat senang. Meski awalnya ia sedikit ragu, karena bagaimana pun juga Siwon kini adalah suami dari adiknya, tapi bukankah Siwon adalah miliknya sejak awal? Apalagi saat mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun yang begitu kejam waktu itu yang membuat hati Donghae terasa begitu sakit seperti diiris-iris, semua perasaan gelisah, ragu, dan bersalah hilang tak membekas. Biarkan kali ini saja ia bersikap egois. Setidaknya malam ini saja ia tak ingin merasakan sakit, karena ia pun ingin bahagia.

Siwon menarik tangan Donghae dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan pelan di atas kasur. Kini tangan Siwon meraih pipi Donghae, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Hae.. Apakah kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu..?"

Tangan Siwon pun mulai beralih ke pinggang Donghae, membuka ikatan _bathrobe_ yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya itu hingga terlepas dan memperlihakan kulit Donghae yang putih mulus. Dengan rakus Siwon memberi kecupan di sepanjang leher Donghae, meninggalkan banyak _kiss mark_ di sana. Lalu ibu jarinya mearih bibir kekasihnya dan diusapnya perlahan. Wajah Siwon kini semakin maju, semakin mendekat ke wajah Donghae, hingga akhirnya bibir keduanya menyatu.

Donghae menutup matanya, merasakan kenikamatan ciuman yang diberikan Siwon. Ia berharap seandainya waktu bisa berhenti berputar, karena ia tak ingin momen indah ini berakhir. Ia ingin selamanya merasakan kebahagiaan ini.

Siwon pun menutup matanya, menyesap bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut, menuntut kenikmatan yang mampu melelehkan hatinya. Namun, tiba-tiba bayangan Kyuhyun muncul di kepalanya. Rasa manis yang pernah ia rasakan saat mencium bibir Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkan kembali menghantuinya. Bagaimana lembutnya bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh permukaan bibirnya, dan...

Tiba-tiba Siwon melepaskan ciumannya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Donghae. Ia menatap Donghae dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan orang lain saat berciuman dengan kekasihnya sendiri? Sementara Donghae hanya membalas tatapan Siwon dengan pandangan bingung. Ia tak mengerti dengan sikap Siwon.

Siwon masih terdiam. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Siwon benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaiaman mungkin ia-..

"Jadi ini yang kalian berdua lakukan di belakangku?"

Siwon dan Donghae segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. Keduanya membelalakan mata. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa ada di sini? Dan.. sejak kapan ia berdiri di sana? Apakah Kyuhyun telah menyaksikan semuanya?

Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan bagi Siwon dan Donghae. Mereka sangat tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan datang dan melihat semua ini.

"Teganya kau melakukan ini pada adikmu sendiri.."

Kyuhyun menatap mata Donghae dengan tajam. Tatapannya memancarkan kebencian dan amarah yang tak lagi terbendung.

"Aku tak bisa membayayangkan reaksi Ayah saat melihatnya.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat _handphone_-nya yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya, secara tidak langsung mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyuhyun telah merekam apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Donghae dan Siwon. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae semakin membelalakkan matanya. Rasa takut dan panik bercampur menjadi satu, memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya, hingga membuatnya sesak. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir lagi, bahkan ia seakan lupa bagaimana untuk bernapas. Keringat dingin tampak mulai bercucuran membasahi dahinya.

Tapi Donghae lebih tak ingin jika Ayahnya mengetahui hal ini. Ia pun dengan cepat bangkit dari kasur dan segera merapikan _bathrobe_-nya. Kemudian ia segera berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"K-kumohon Kyu.. Jangan lakukan itu.. A-aku-..bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu.. Ini-..tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kini di dalam hatinya, Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Melihat orang yang paling dibencinya berlutut memohon di hadapannya, adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagi Kyuhyun. Seandainya ibu tirinya pun bisa melihat hal ini, Kyuhyun akan lebih bahagia lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa lebih kejam lagi.

"Bersiaplah.. Kupastikan kau dan ibumu akan segera angkat kaki dari rumah Ayahku."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun segera membalikkan tubuhnya, pergi meninggalkan kedua pria yang masih sangat shock atas apa yang terjadi.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, saat itu, Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai. Karena sebenarnya inilah yang telah lama dinantikannya.

_'Aku sudah mendapatkan ikannya..'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

_Halloooo semuanya ! maaf ya, agak lama nih updatenya.. makasih udah mau nunggu ^^_

_sebenernya saya suka banget sama karakter Kyuhyun di sini, walaupun karakter Kyu jahat banget, tp kita tetep gak bisa benci kan sama Kyu~ kkkk :D_

_trus..gimana kelanjutannya?_

_apakah Kyuhyun benar2 akan membuat Donghae dan ibunya pergi dari hidupnya? atau ini masih terlalu cepat bagi Kyuhyun untuk bermimpi? karna terkadang, tidak semua yang kita inginkan berjalan sesuai yang kita harapkan.._

_so, tungguin ya chapter berikutnya ^^_

_jangan lupa kasih review dear~_

_thanks n take care :D_


	6. Chapter 5

Siwon kini tengah gundah, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh insiden yang terjadi kemarin saat ia berada di Jepang bersama kekasihnya. Kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Siwon memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya hampir gila. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang membahayakan Donghae. Siwon berteriak frustasi saat mengingat bahwa malam ini, dimana ia dan Kyuhyun akan makan malam bersama keluarga Cho, Kyuhyun akan membeberkan semuanya kepada Ayahnya. Tamatlah riwayat kekasihnya jika hal itu terjadi. Tapi, seperti yang ia telah janjikan sejak awal, tidak peduli apapun, ia tak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti Donghae.

Siwon telah berpikir keras, mencari cara agar Kyuhyun membatalkan niat buruknya. Hanya ada satu cara, namun ia pun tak yakin jika cara tersebut akan berhasil. Tapi, saat bayangan sosok Donghae yang menangis muncul di kepalanya, Siwon berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus mampu melindungi kekasihnya itu.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan ke luar dari kamar tidurnya menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Meski sedikit ragu, Siwon tetap mencoba mengetuk pintu yang tampaknya terkunci. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara kunci diputar dan akhirnya pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok laki-laki dengan wajah dingin, seakan menggambarkan hatinya yang juga telah membeku.

"Kita harus bicara."

Siwon mencoba untuk tetap tenang, berharap bahwa rencananya akan berhasil.

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun hanya memberikan respon tak bersahabat. Ia tak ingin menghiraukan sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, karena ia sendiri sudah mengetahui niat Siwon yang akan berusaha membujuknya agar ia tak memberitahu tentang kejadian kemarin pada Ayahnya.

Namun, ketika Kyuhyun hendak menutup pintu kamarnya kembali, tiba-tiba tangan Siwon menahannya.

"Aku mohon.."

Suara Siwon yang biasanya terdengar tak acuh, kini terdengar melembut. Matanya yang selalu memancarkan amarah dan kebencian setiap menatap Kyuhyun, kini terlihat meredup, seakan benar-benar memohon agar Kyuhyun memahaminya.

Namun bukannya merasa senang melihat sosok Siwon yang memohon padanya, hati Kyuhyun malah terasa sakit. Seorang Choi Siwon, Direktur Perusahaan Choi Group, rela menurunkan harga dirinya, memohon pada Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat dibencinya. Semua itu Siwon lakukan hanya demi seorang laki-laki bernama Donghae. Entah kenapa, hal itu membuat hatinya perih.

"Kumohon.. Aku akan melakukan apapun."

Semakin terlihat jelas kilatan luka di mata Kyuhyun saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Siwon.

_'Apapun?'_

_'Ia rela melakukan apapun?_'

Meski tak mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya ada perasaan iri di hati Kyuhyun pada sosok Donghae yang begitu dicintai oleh pria yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan betapa besar cinta Siwon untuk Donghae. Dan sekali lagi, itu membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit.

"Benarkah kau akan melakukan apapun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat.

"Apapun."

Siwon membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membawa dia dan ibunya menjauh dari hidupku dan Ayahku? Bisakah kau melakukannya, Choi Siwon?"

Siwon melebarkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu. Kyuhyun pun menyeringai saat mendapati sosok Siwon yang hanya terdiam, tak bisa memberikan jawaban atas permintaannya. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya bahwa Siwon tak akan pernah mau melakukan hal itu pada kekasihnya.

Siwon masih saja terdiam, ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Pada situasi seperti ini, ia tak punya pilihan, karena apapun tindakan yang ia lakukan, hasilnya akan sama saja, yakni Donghae dan Ibunya akan diusir dari kediaman keluarga Cho.

Tapi Siwon masih belum menyerah. Ia masih punya rencana B.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang tak tahu diri? Sejak awal, kau lah orang yang telah merusak hubungan kami..! Bukankah sejak awal kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah kekasih kakakmu..?! Kau lah yang telah menyakiti Donghae, Kyuhyun..!"

Siwon tampak sengaja meninggikan suaranya, berharap Kyuhyun akan terpancing emosinya. Entah apa yang kini tengah direncanakannya.

"Benar. Kau benar sekali, Siwon. Aku memang telah mengetahuinya. Aku memang telah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal. Aku memanfaatkanmu untuk menyakitinya. Melihat kekasihnya menikahi adiknya sendiri pasti sangat menyakitkan, bukan?"

Sepertinya Siwon telah berhasil memancing emosi Kyuhyun. Kata-kata yang tak berperasaan itu tanpa sadar meluncur deras dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi, hatinya sudah terlalu sakit.

"Kau benar-benar kejam, Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan Siwon padanya. Tak peduli apapun yang dikatakan Siwon, ia tak menghiraukannya. Karena sebentar lagi semua akan segera berakhir. Kedua orang yang terkutuk baginya akan segera lenyap dari kehidupannya. Malam ini kisah hidup Kyuhyun akan kembali seperti awal. Namun, sepertinya Kyuhyun masih terlalu cepat untuk bermimpi.

"Tapi aku juga bisa kejam padamu."

Kyuhyun seketika membelalakkan matanya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat Siwon yang mengeluarkan sebuah perekam dari dalam saku kardigannya.

"Silahkan tunjukkan rekamanmu, dan aku akan menunjukkan rekaman ini. Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan angkat kaki.."

Tubuh Kyuhyun seketika membeku, otaknya bahkan tak lagi bisa berpikir. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan menjebaknya dengan cara yang sangat licik seperti ini. Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa Siwon telah merekamnya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyaksikan reaksi Ayahmu saat mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan barusan."

Siwon tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat shock. Tampaknya ia telah berhasil melumpuhkan Kyuhyun.

"J-jangan.. Jangan lakukan i-itu.."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar. Tubuhnya sendiri pun gemataran. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Apa kau tak tahu caranya memohon? Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan kata 'mohon'?"

Siwon sepertinya masih punya rencana lain. Sepertinya ia ingin melakukan sedikit permainan.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. _'Memohon'_? Tak pernah ada kata itu dalam kamus hidupnya. Apalagi ia harus memohon pada sosok di hadapannya ini, yang jelas-jelas merupakan musuhnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya. Tapi, melihat Siwon yang membalikkan badannya, hendak melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya, Kyuhyun segera menahannya.

"K-kumohon.. J-jangan lakukan itu.. A-aku.. aku akan melakukan a-apapun yang kau inginkan.."

Kini bibir Siwon membentuk sebuah seringaian. Ia tak menyangka jika rencananya bisa berjalan semulus ini. Jika beberapa menit yang lalu, ia lah yang mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi kini semuanya berbanding terbalik 180 derajat. Dan hal itu adalah sebuah kemenangan baginya. Sepertinya permainannya akan menyenangkan.

_'Now, I got you Cho Kyuhyun..'_

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. Di sana, Tuan Cho bersama istri dan anak tirinya, Donghae, telah menunggu kehadiran sepasang pengantin baru ini. Tuan Cho pun tersenyum saat mendapati Siwon dan Kyuhyun membungkuk, memberi salam padanya.

"Duduklah.."

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun segera duduk bersebelahan, menempati kursi yang memang telah disediakan untuk mereka. Sementara itu, Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Siwon, terlihat tegang. Meskipun sebelum berangkat menuju restoran, Siwon telah menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak perlu khawatir karena semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi tetap saja hatinya sangat cemas. Ia takut bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar membeberkan insiden kemarin kepada Ayahnya. Tapi, saat mendapatkan tatapan dari Siwon yang seolah meyakinkannya bahwa semua ketakutannya tidak akan terjadi, rasa cemas yang Donghae rasakan pun berangsur-angsur memudar.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Tuan Cho melemparkan senyuman lembut kepada keduanya. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa saat ini hati Tuan Cho tengah bahagia.

"Baik, Ayah.."

Siwon menjawab dengan sopan sambil membalas senyuman pria paruh baya yang kini telah menjadi ayah mertuanya. Sementara itu Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak bersuara.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah menjadi istri yang baik, Siwon?"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut. Ia tidak mengira bahwa sang Ayah akan memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi tidak dengan Siwon. Ia sepertinya sudah menebak bahwa Tuan Cho akan menanyakan hal itu, dan Siwon tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Ia akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyudutkan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya saya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, Ayah. Tapi.. memang sepertinya Kyuhyun masih perlu banyak belajar."

Semua hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Siwon. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun hatinya kini sangat was-was, karena ia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Siwon rencanakan.

"Saya mengerti di usia yang masih sangat muda ini, Kyuhyun pasti ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman-temannya. Tapi, saya pikir tidak baik jika pulang terlalu larut malam. Selain tidak baik untuk kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun sendiri, ini juga berdampak negatif pada sekolahnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saya mendapatkan laporan dari wali kelas Kyuhyun, bahwa nilai Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini tidak cukup baik."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon akan mengatakan hal itu. Karena semua yang dikatakan Siwon tidak lah benar. Semua itu adalah kebohongan. Sejak kapan ia pernah pulang larut malam? Dan bagaimana bisa Siwon mengatakan bahwa nilai Kyuhyun jelek sementara ia adalah salah satu murid paling berprestasi di sekolahnya? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa memahaminya.

Sementara itu, ekspresi Tuan Cho seketika berubah saat mendengar pernyataan Siwon mengenai anaknya. Tampak jelas kekecewaan menghiasi wajahnya. Karena sebernya ia sendiri tidak menyangka jika anaknya seperti itu. Meski rasanya tak percaya pada apa yang Siwon baru saja katakan, tapi bagaimana pun juga ia yakin Siwon tak mungkin berbohong.

"Maafkan anakku jika ia belum bisa melayanimu dengan baik, Siwon."

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan matanya. Mengapa Ayahnya malah meminta maaf seperti itu? Kyuhyun sangat tidak bisa menerima atas apa yang telah Siwon lakukan. Tapi, saat Kyuhyun hendak angkat suara, berniat memberi pembelaan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Siwon tidaklah benar, Siwon memberikan tatapan padanya, sebuah tatapan yang penuh arti. Mungkin tak ada yang tahu apa maksud tatapan itu, tapi Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa kau dengar itu, Kyuhyun? Mulai sekarang kau sebaiknya merubah sikapmu, jangan mengecewakan Ayah."

Hati Kyuhyun semakin terasa perih saat Ibu tirinya pun semakin menyudutkannya, seolah ia memang telah melakukan kesalahan. Sepertinya malam ini, Siwon telah berhasil menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi, itu masih belum cukup. Siwon masih bisa lebih kejam lagi.

"Tapi.. aku sangat bangga pada Donghae. Kemarin saat melakukan pemotretan di Jepang, ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Penjualan produk kami menjadi meningkat drastis berkatnya. Donghae telah berhasil mempengaruhi konsumen dengan sangat baik. Saya, mewakili perusahaan, sangat berterima kasih atas kerja keras Donghae."

Donghae terkejut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan kekasihnya itu. Karena sebenarnya ia tidak melakukan pemotretan apapun di Jepang. Apakah semua ini hanyalah rekayasa? Tapi, mengapa Siwon melakukan hal ini? Donghae masih tidak bisa mengerti.

"Benarkah? Ah.. Ayah juga sangat bangga padamu, Hae.. Kau memang anak yang membanggakan."

Tuan Cho tersenyum lebar. Pernyataan Siwon mengenai Donghae barusan telah megobati kekecewaannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun semakin tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ini juga bahwa semua yang dikatakan Siwon adalah omong kosong. Semua itu bohong! Karena faktanya tidak lah seperti itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Meski sekeras apapun keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya, tapi ia tetap tak bisa. Karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar tak berdaya.

Dongahe sendiri cukup terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun malam ini. Melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam membuat Dongahe bertanya-tanya. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun hanya diam mendengar segala kebohongan yang Siwon ucapkan? Kemana kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun yang selalu Donghae lihat di dalam matanya?

Apa yang sebenarnya telah Siwon lakukan hingga membuat Kyuhyun tak berkutik seperti ini?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Tubuhnya berjalan gontai memasuki kamar tidurnya. Ruangan itu tampak gelap, tapi Kyuhyun terlalu lelah bahkan untuk menyalakan lampu. Kyuhyun pun melemparkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Wajahnya menatap lurus ke atas. Lama, Kyuhyun hanya memandang langit-lagit. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya mengabur. Karena kini matanya mulai berair. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan kemudian jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Hatinya sangat sakit, terlalu sakit bahkan. Bagaimana bisa semua menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah hanya selangkah lagi ia akan mendapatkan kemenangan? Bahkan kebahagiaan sudah ada di genggamannya. Tapi seperti salju yang meleleh, semua itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Rintihan itu menyampaikan kepedihan dan amarah. Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa Tuhan tak berpihak padanya? Semua yang telah ia lakukan sejauh ini, semua yang telah ia korbankan hanya untuk mewujudkan tujuannya, hanyalah sia-sia. Karena kini ia bahkan dibuat tak berdaya. Meski sekuat apapun ia berusaha, ia tak akan pernah bisa menyerang. Karena Siwon telah memegang kunci di tangannya. Siwon telah melumpuhkannya.

Kyuhyun semakin terisak saat mengingat apa yang terjadi sore tadi, saat Siwon menjebaknya dengan sebuah rekaman. Hingga ia pun harus memohon dan membuat sebuah perjanjian yang sangat membuatnya menyesal.

_Flashback_

"K-kumohon.. J-jangan lakukan itu.. A-aku.. aku akan melakukan a-apapun yang kau inginkan.."

Tak ada cara lain yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan, selain memohon, merendahkan harga dirinya yang telah ia pertahankan mati-matian selama hidupnya. Karena ia jauh lebih tak ingin jika Ayahnya mengetahui semua rencana busuk yang telah ia tutupi selama ini. Ia pun sudah tahu persis bahwa dirinya lah yang akan diusir jika sang Ayah mendengar isi rekaman yang kini ada di genggaman Siwon.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, kita buat sebuah perjanjian."

Sebenarnya Siwon bisa saja langsung menyerahkan rekamannya pada Tuan Cho dan membuat Kyuhyun diusir, tapi bukankah hal itu terlalu cepat? Ia ingin membuat Kyuhyun lebih menderita lagi dengan permainannya. Entah apa yang membuat Siwon begitu kejam seperti ini. Tapi mengingat bagaiman kejamnya Kyuhyun pada Donghae, Siwon seakan buta hatinya. Karena ia akan melakukan apapun demi kekasihnya itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tak punya pilihan lain, selain mengikuti apa yang Siwon inginkan. Meski ia sendiri sudah tahu bahwa hal itu tidaklah mudah, bahwa Siwon pasti akan mempersulitnya.

"Kau harus menuruti semua yang aku katakan, jangan sekalipun kau berani membantah. Kau harus menerima bahwa aku mempunyai kebebasan untuk berhubungan dengan Donghae, bahkan jika aku membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah ini, kau tak berhak melarangnya. Dan satu lagi.. setelah tiga bulan sejak hari ini, kau harus menandatangani surat perceraian kita."

_End of Flashback_

Kyuhyun memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Sesak. Ia tidak bisa bernafas. Semua hal terjadi begitu cepat dan diluar dugaannya. Ia bahkan belum sempat menenangkan hatinya, tapi masalah seakan bertubi-tubi menimpanya.

Dan malam ini pun, selama acara makan malam berlangsung, Kyuhyun harus menahan rasa perih di hatinya, karena semua pembicaraan hanya tertuju pada Donghae. Semua orang memuji Donghae, sedangkan dirinya hanya terabaikan, seolah keberadaannya tak dirasakan oleh siapapun. Dan hal yang lebih menyakitkan baginya adalah saat Ayahnya tercinta malah melontarkan pujian kepada kakak tirinya itu, sedangkan ia sama sekali tak terlihat di mata sang Ayah. Siwon pun bahkan tak mengantarkannya pulang, melainkan pergi bersama Donghae. Sehingga Kyuhyun pun harus pulang sendiri menggunakan _taxi_.

Air mata terus mengalir deras dari kedua sudut mata Kyuhyun. Meski ia tak ingin menangis, tapi hatinya sudah terlalu pedih untuk ditahan.

Masih adakah harapan untuknya? Masih bolehkah ia berharap bahwa mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi buruk, dan besok saat ia terbangun, semua akan berakhir?

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu sejak Kyuhyun melakukan perjanjian dengan Siwon. Dan benar saja, sejak hari itu pula hidupnya yang sudah menderita, kini semakin menderita lagi. Seolah hari-harinya seperti di neraka, Kyuhyun harus menahan rasa sakit setiap saat. Apalagi sejak hari itu, hampir setiap hari Siwon membawa Donghae ke dalam rumahnya. Bahkan Siwon tanpa sungkan berhubungan dengan Donghae secara terang-terangan di depan mata Kyuhyun. Tidak jarang Kyuhyun melihat keduanya bercumbu. Hal itu benar-benar membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit.

Sebenarnya, masih sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk percaya dengan semua kenyataan yang kini harus dijalaninya. Keadaan berubah seketika. Semua menjadi berbanding terbalik. Kyuhyun yang tadinya adalah pemeran tokoh jahat, kini menjadi tokoh yang malah tersakiti. Ia yang seharusnya menjadi saudara tiri yang jahat, kini menjadi seorang Cinderella.

Hidup Kyuhyun kini benar-benar hancur. Tak ada lagi kekuatan dan keyakinan di dalam dirinya. Hanya ada rasa kepedihan dan keputusasaan yang tersisa. Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya?

Hari ini pun, saat Kyuhyun baru saja menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumahnya setelah pulang dari sekolah, Kyuhyun sudah harus melihat pemandangan di ruang tengah yang tidak hanya menyakiti matanya tapi juga hatinya. Sebuah pemandangan dimana Siwon mencumbu Donghae dengan sangat mesra. Terlebih lagi, suara desahan keluar dengan deras dari bibir Donnghae.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia sudah tidak bisa mentolerir semua ini. Kyuhyun pun segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Meski tak tahu kemana ia akan pergi, tapi setidaknya ia sedang tak ingin berada di rumah itu.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras, segera mendorong tubuh Siwon pelan, menjauhkan pautan bibir mereka.

"K-kyuhyun.. d-dia melihatnya-ah.."

Nafas Donghae tersengal-sengal. Tampaknya ia telah kehabisan oksigen karena Siwon terlalu lama membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman.

"Ini bukan pertama kali dia melihatnya. Ia akan segera terbiasa."

Ujar Siwon dengan santai sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Donghae yang sudah tampak memerah.

Pada dasarnya, Donghae tak sampai hati jika harus melakukan hal ini di depan Kyuhyun. Karena ia tahu bahwa hal itu pasti melukai perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi, ia sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia pun tak bisa menolak setiap kali Siwon mencumbunya.

Donghae sebenarnya belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siwon belum memberitahunya bahwa Kyuhyun sebetulnya sengaja menikahi Siwon karena Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah kekasih Donghae. Siwon bahkan tidak menceritakan Donghae tentang apa yang terjadi waktu itu, bahwa ia punya sebuah rekaman yang dapat melumpuhkan Kyuhyun. Dan bahwa ia telah membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan Kyuhyun. Bukannya Siwon ingin menutup-nutupi, tapi ia pikir saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Karena jika hari itu telah tiba, dimana ia dan Kyuhyun telah resmi bercerai, ia pasti akan memberitahu semuanya kepada Donghae.

Donghae sendiri sebenarnya sangat penasaran apa yang telah Siwon lakukan hingga Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri melihat semua ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeberkan insiden waktu itu pada Ayahnya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan pada Siwon. Tapi ia tak ingin memaksa kekasihnya itu. Jika saat ini Siwon masih belum ingin memberitahunya, maka ia akan bersabar menunggu. Karena ia sangat percaya bahwa Siwon akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya, bahwa Siwon tak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

.

.

.

Masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tas ransel yang bergelayut di pundaknya, Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri tepi jalanan, tanpa tahu tujuan. Meski hari sudah gelap, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Rasa lapar tak juga dirasakannya, karena saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari rumahnya. Ia tak ingin melihat wajah kedua orang itu lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sebuah bar. Ia tak pernah masuk ke dalam bar sebelumnya. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, tapi seperti apa yang pernah di dengarnya dari teman-temannya, di dalam sana kau bisa melupakan apapun selain bersenang-senang. Kyuhyunn seketika segera tertarik untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam. Tepat sekali jika ia akhirnya menemukan bar. Karena ia ingin melupakan semua masalah di dalam hidupnya.

Tapi, saat Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke dalam, seorang penjaga pintu yang bertubuh besar tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Hey nak.. apa kau tidak bisa baca? Anak di bawah umur dilarang masuk."

Pria tersebut menunjuk sebuah papan yang bertuliskan beberapa aturan yang dibuat oleh pemilik bar.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyerah. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam, apalagi jelas-jelas ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Tapi Kyuhyun ingin sekali masuk ke dalam. Ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan malam ini di dalam bar. Namun, tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau ingin masuk ke dalam?"

Kyuhyun seketika menoleh, menatap pria asing yang usianya jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Kyuhyun memandanginya lekat, wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya kekar, dan pakaiannya sangat modis. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tak boleh mempercayai orang asing. Tapi, tampaknya pria di hadapannya ini adalah pria baik-baik. Dan lagi, sepertinya pria ini bisa membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam bar.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku.."

Kemudian pria tersebut menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya menuju pria penjaga pintu yang tadi telah melarang Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam. Kyuhyun tidak cukup yakin bahwa ia bisa diizinkan masuk. Tapi, semua keraguannya hilang saat pria asing yang bernama Kangin itu mulai berbisik pada pria penjaga pintu. Dan sedetik kemudian, Kangin pun bisa membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam bar.

Kyuhyun senang akhirnya ia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berada di dalam bar. Tapi kepalanya merasa pusing saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang menari di bawah lampu kelap-kelip dan diiringi musik yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Apa benar ia bisa melupakan semua masalahnya dengan kondisi seperti ini?

Lamunan Kyuhyun seketika buyar, saat Kangin menarik tangannya menuju sudut ruangan, dimana ada beberapa orang pria duduk di atas sofa dan dikelilingi oleh wanita-wanita yang terlihat sangat sexy dangan pakaian yang sangat minim.

"Hey.. aku bawa barang baru."

Kangin memberikan sebuah senyuman penuh arti kepada teman-temannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengetahui maksud ucapan Kangin. Kyuhyun tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia sedang berada dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir di balkon rumahnya sambil sesekali melirik layar handphone yang kini ada di genggamannya. Malam sudah larut, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Meski tak ingin peduli, tapi entah kenapa hatinya tetap merasa cemas.

Siwon sudah mencoba menghubungi handphone Kyuhyun, tapi tidak aktif. Siwon pun sudah berusaha mencari nomor beberapa teman dekat Kyuhyun. Dan ia baru tahu bahwa Kyuhyun ternyata sama sekali tak punya teman, selain Changmin. Siwon bahkan semakin khawatir saat Changmin pun tak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada satu orang yang kemungkinan besar mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun, atau mungkin Kyuhyun malah bersama orang ini.

_Jung Yunho._

Siwon mendapatkan nomornya dari staf tata usaha di sekolah Kyuhyun. Meski sedikit ragu, tapi Siwon tak punya pilihan lain, ia harus menghubungi pria itu.

Sambungan telepon sudah terhubung dan Siwon merasa gugup. Entah karena ia takut kalau Yunho pun tak tahu keberadaan Kyuhyun atau karena ia takut jika ternyata Kyuhyun memang berada bersama Yunho. Entahlah.

_Halo? Siapa ini?_

"Apa Kyuhyun bersamamu?"

Tanpa Siwon memberitahu dirinya pun, Yunho sudah bisa menebak bahwa Siwon lah yang meneleponnya.

_Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak bersamaku._

Siwon tidak begitu mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan hatinya saat ini. Ada perasaan lega saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bersama Yunho, tapi ia pun semakin cemas karena itu berarti ia masih harus mencari dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Apa kau tahu dimana ia sekarang?"

Sejenak Yunho terdiam. Rasa cemas pun tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon yang mengisyaratkan bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang salah pada Kyuhyun.

_T-tidak, aku tidak tahu. Ada apa?! A-apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun?!_

Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran Yunho terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi tampaknya hal itu tak membuatnya senang.

"Tidak ada. Dan ini bukan urusanmu."

Siwon segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaan Yunho. Karena saat ini hal yang paling penting baginya adalah menemukan Kyuhyun. Dan ia tak punya banyak waktu, karena malam sudah semakin larut.

.

.

.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, tapi ia tak tahu harus mencari Kyuhyun kemana. Pada saat ini lah Siwon menyadari bahwa ia tak begitu mengenal Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana tempat yang biasa Kyuhyun kunjungi. Siwon hanya bisa mengamati setiap sudut jalanan yang ia lewati, bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan sosok Kyuhyun. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

Entah sudah berapa jam Siwon mengitari jalanan tanpa arah tujuan. Ia bukan saja tidak bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, tapi ia juga tidak tahu harus mencari Kyuhyun dimana.

Siwon sudah frustasi, ada perasaan menyesal dalam dirinya karena ia tak begitu mengenal sosok Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba saja Siwon melihat sebuah bar. Entah apa yang membuatnya menghentikan mobilnya, tapi hatinya seakan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam bar tersebut. Apakah ia akan menemukan Kyuhyun di sana?

Siwon mencari di setiap sudut bar, tapi ia masih belum menemukan Kyuhyun. Siwon sepertinya memang harus menyerah. Ini sudah larut malam dan ia sangat lelah. Ia seharusnya sudah tidur nyenyak di atas kasurnya yang empuk, tapi ia malah di sini mencari sosok yang sama sekali tak berharga baginya. Benar. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah Siwon lakukan? Betapa bodohnya ia jika harus mencemaskan Kyuhyun. Tapi saat membayangkan hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi pada Kyuhyun, ia tetap tak punya hati untuk tidak khawatir.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi bar. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar perbincangan beberapa orang pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tak menyangka Kangin bisa membawa anak itu kemari. Ia bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah."

"Benar. Anak itu imut sekali. Ia tampak sangat polos dan aku yakin sekali bahwa ia masih perawan. Beruntung sekali Kangin."

"Dari seragamnya, sepertinya ia masih SMA. Apa ia kabur dari rumah? Ah.. aku juga ingin mencicipinya."

Siwon seketika melebarkan matanya. Ia merasa semua pembicaraan itu menuju pada Kyuhyun. Siwon pun ingat bahwa Kyuhyun segera pergi ke luar rumah tanpa mengganti seragamnya saat melihat ia mencumbu Donghae. Tanpa pikir panjang, Siwon pun menarik kerah kemeja dari salah satu pria tersebut dengan sangat kencang sambil berteriak penuh amarah.

"Dimana Kyuhyun..?! Katakan padaku dimana kalian membawanya..?!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_Apa kabar semuanya :D saya kembali lagi dgn chapter baru ^^_

_maaf ya kalo para readers pada sebel baca chapter akhir-akhir ini karena banyak sihae momennya.. bahkan saya bikin kyuhyun sengsara di chapter ini.. maaf~_

_tapi saya pikir gak adil kalo kyuhyun bisa dapetin apa yg dia inginkan dgn begitu cepat. jadi, saya bakal bikin kyuhyun menderita dulu untuk sementara. kkkkk~ tapi, tenang aja.. saya bakal bikin para wonkyu shippers pada meledak-ledak di chapter selanjutnya :D_

_so, tungguin terus ya ^^_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kyuhyun? Bisakah siwon menemukan kyuhyun sebelum terlambat? Lalu bagaimana dengan hidup kyuhyun mulai sekarang? Apakah ia bisa berharap bahwa semuanya akan segera berakhir?_

_terima kasih n take care :D_


	7. Chapter 6

Kangin menyeringai, menatap sosok pemuda yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur di sebuah kamar hotel. Betapa beruntungnya ia malam ini, mendapatkan seorang perawan. Kangin pun hanya terkekeh saat mengingat bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya menjebak bocah ini. Ia telah memasukkan obat tidur di dalam minuman Kyuhyun saat di bar. Kyuhyun yang masih sangat polos ini hanya meminumnya tanpa sedikitpun merasa curiga, sehingga membuatnya terperangkap dalam sarang para buaya.

Kangin tidak sendirian. Dua orang pria pun kini tengah memandangi tubuh Kyunhyun yang masih terbalut seragam dengan penuh nafsu. Sangat terlihat bahwa ketiga pria ini sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan tubuh itu, merenggut keperawanannya.

Kangin mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dengan cepat, lalu melepaskan kemeja itu dari tubuh Kyunhyun, hingga menampilkan dada Kyuhyun yang tampak putih mulus.

Ketiga pria yang telah dikuasai oleh nafsu birahi itu hanya bisa menjilat bibir mereka yang mulai terasa kering saat melihat kulit Kyuhyun yang sangat indah, membuat mereka semakin bernafsu untuk segera menyentuhnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, ketiga pria tersebut segera mendaratkan ciuman di sekitar dada dan leher jenjang Kyuhyun, menciptakan tanda kemerahan di sana.

Tapi, sepertinya nasib baik belum berpihak pada mereka. Karena baru sebentar mereka menikmati hidangan makan malamnya, suara dobrakan pintu tiba-tiba saja terdengar begitu keras. Ketiga pria tersebut pun langsung menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah pintu, seseorang tengah berdiri di sana.

Siwon, dengan nafas yang memburu, menatap nanar pemandangan yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya. Amarah yang telah memenuhi dadanya, sekita membuncah hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sangat erat saat mendapati tiga orang pria tengah menyerang Kyuhyun yang tertidur tak berdaya.

"Brengsek kalian semuaaaaa!"

Seketika itu, Siwon segera melayangkan pukulan pada salah satu pria hingga jatuh tersungkur. Seperti kerasukan, Siwon pun tanpa ampun menyerang kedua pria yang tersisa dengan begitu ganasnya. Entah darimana kekuatan yang kini Siwon miliki hingga membuat ketiga pria bertubuh kekar itu pun tergletak tak berdaya. Saat ini, ia benar-benar murka.

Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan bertelanjang dada. Siwon pun seketika melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun, kemudian memapah tubuh itu di atas lengannya. Siwon tak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakan hatinya, pikirannya pun kacau balau. Namun yang ia tahu pasti, ia ingin segera membawa Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat nista ini.

.

.

.

Siwon menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun menuju kamar tidur, dan diletakkannya tubuh itu di atas kasur dengan sangat pelan, seolah tak ingin menyakiti sang pemilik. Jantung Siwon masih berdetak dengan kencang, nafasnya masih terdengar berat, dan hatinya masih terasa sakit. Ia masih sangat marah dengan semua yang terjadi. Hatinya masih tak bisa menerima terhadap apa yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengambil sebuah kaus dari dalam lemari Kyuhyun, hendak memakaikannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun, saat ia melepaskan jaket yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi dada Kyuhyun, Siwon tiba-tiba tersentak, nafasnya tercekat, ia seakan sulit bernafas. Rasanya ia tak ingin percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, beberapa tanda _kiss mark _memenuhi area leher dan dada Kyuhyun.

Hati Siwon semakin terasa perih saat membayangkan ketiga pria brengsek itu yang telah melakukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menerimanya.

Tanpa sadar, Siwon tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya, mendekati tanda kemerahan yang masih tampak jelas di dada Kyuhyun. Dengan penuh amarah, bibir tipisnya menyentuh tanda kemerahan itu, menghisapnya dengan keras. Seolah ingin menghapus semua jejak bibir pria-pria tersebut, lidah Siwon menjilat setiap tanda kiss mark yang ada.

Namun tidak hanya sampai di situ, rasa amarah yang menguasai dirinya, telah membuat Siwon kalap mata. Ia tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih, bahkan ia tak lagi sadar bahwa kini ia tak hanya menimpali tanda kemerahan yang telah ada, tapi ia pun menciptakan beberapa tanda yang baru.

Siwon menutup matanya, meresapi setiap sentuhan bibirnya di kulit Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu halus dan lembut. Ia tak peduli jika tindakannya bisa membuat Kyuhyun terbangun. Siwon tak lagi bisa menguasai dirinya. Bibirnya tak berhenti mengecup, menghisap, bahkan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil di sepanjang leher jenjang Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya sebuah desahan pelan meluncur dari bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

Siwon terkejut. Ia baru saja tersadar. Siwon pun seketika menjauhkan wajahnya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menyadari apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Siwon melebarkan matanya ketika melihat _kiss mark_ di leher dan dada Kyuhyun kini semakin banyak.

Siwon segera berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Pikirannya pun semakin kacau.

_'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan cahaya mentari yang menerobos jendela kamarnya mengenai wajahnya. Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit. Namun Kyuhyun tetap mencoba untuk bangun, karena ia harus bersiap ke sekolah.

Kyuhyun berjalan linglung ke kamar mandi, sungguh kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya, mencoba memperjelas pandangannya bahwa mungkin saja ia telah salah lihat. Tapi ternyata, ia sama sekali tidak salah. Tanda kemerahan memang benar-benar memenuhi leher dan dadanya yang tak berbalut sehelai kain pun.

_'Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam?'_

Kyuhyun berusaha mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya semalam. Tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit, dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

.

.

.

Sepasang suami istri kini tengah menikmati sarapan pagi. Tapi suasana hanya hening, keduanya hanya saling diam.

Siwon sesekali melirik sosok pemuda di depannya yang dengan tak bersemangat menyantap hidangan yang telah susah payah dibuatnya. Tapi Siwon bukan mempermasalahkan hal itu, melainkan ia tengah menanti jika saja Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan sesuatu mengenai kejadian semalam. Namun sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya bungkam. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak mengingatnya sama sekali.

Siwon lega mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memang tidak menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga Siwon masih merasa tak enak hati pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa tak jauh brengseknya dengan ketiga pria yang telah menyerang Kyuhyun semalam, karena ia sendiri nyatanya telah menyerang Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu."

Tiba-tiba Siwon membuka suara. Matanya kini menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang hanya terus menunduk memandangi sarapan paginya, seolah tak ingin menghiraukan Siwon.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memberitahuku kemanapun kau pergi."

Kyuhyun seketika tersentak. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pria di hadapannya yang masih saja setia menatapnya. Kyuhyun tak begitu paham mengapa Siwon berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi tanpa seizinku."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkekeh sinis. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan Siwon punya hak untuk mengaturnya? Bukankan ia bebas pergi kemanapun yang ia inginkan? Kenapa ia harus mendapatkan izin dari Siwon? Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

Meski tidak terima pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Siwon, tapi Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa membantahnya. Karena sesuai perjanjian, ia memang harus menuruti semua yang Siwon ucapkan. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa diam.

Keduanya kini telah berada di depan gerbang sekolah Kyuhyun. Siwon telah mengantar Kyuhyun dengan mobil mewahnya, meskipun Kyuhyun sendiri masih tampak acuh dengan suaminya itu. Ia bahkan tak sedikitpun mengucapkan rasa terima kasih.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melingkar di dadanya. Namun, saat ia hendak membuka pintu untuk keluar, tangan Siwon tiba-tiba menahannya.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku datang menjemputmu."

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan dingin. Ia lagi-lagi bersikap tak peduli, hingga akhirnya ia dengan cepat melepaskan genggaman Siwon di tangannya dan melangkah ke luar mobil menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar telah masuk ke dalam gerbang, Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya. Tampaknya ia akan menghubungi sesorang.

"Changmin.. Kau tidak lupa kan dengan pesanku?"

Terdengar nada serius dari suara Siwon.

"Terus awasi Kyuhyun. Jangan biarkan ia berbicara dengan orang asing, dan jangan biarkan ia sendirian. Kau harus terus mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi."

Entah apa yang membuat Siwon bersikap _overprotective_ seperti ini. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Yang ia tahu, ia tak ingin jika kejadian seperti malam itu kembali menimpa Kyuhyun. Ia hanya sedikit khawatir.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku?!"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, menatap kesal pemuda yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu sama sekali tak menghiraukan bentakan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus saja mengikutiku, Changmin..?!"

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang terus saja membuntutinya.

"Kyu~.. jangan galak seperti itu padaku.. Sudah sewajarnya sebagai sahabat, aku selalu berada di sisimu."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba bersikap imut, meskipun itu sama sekali tidak cocok jika melihat tubuhnya yang atletis.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Tapi aku ingin sendirian, bisakah kau-.."

"Jangan..!"

Tiba-tiba ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh Changmin.

"Dia sudah mengatakan padaku untuk tidak membiarkanmu sendirian..!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tak begitu mengerti parkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia?"

Seketika Changmin baru menyadari bahwa ia telah salah bicara. Padahal Siwon telah mengingatkannya untuk tidak memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa Siwon lah yang telah memerintahkannya untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Kyuhyun.

"Ah-.. tidak apa-apa, Kyu~.."

Changmin hanya bisa memasang sebuah senyuman sambil bergumam dalam hati.

_'Hampir saja ketahuan.'_

Tapi tampaknya Kyuhyun tak begitu peduli, hingga ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju taman belakang sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya saat melirik sosok pemuda yang masih tak berhenti mengikutinya kini duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang harus menyerah, membiarkan sahabat konyolnya ini terus berada di sisinya.

"Changmin.."

Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin saat ia tiba-tiba teringat tentang sesuatu yang sejak tadi pagi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Apa kau punya sedikit pengetahuan tentang kesehatan?"

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kesehatan? Memangnya ada apa, Kyu..?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada Changmin yang kini menanti jawaban darinya.

"A-aku.. A-aku tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi.. ada beberapa tanda kemerahan muncul di sekitar dada dan leherku. Apa aku telah terserang sebuah penyakit?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat, berharap bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa membantu menjawab kekhawatirannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa tanda kemerahan itu merupakan _kiss mark_. Ia yang masih sangat polos mengenai hal semacam itu, sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Benarkah? Coba perlihatkan padaku."

Tanpa sedikit pun ragu, Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Changmin. Ia mulai melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing kemejanya. Namun, seketika Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat melihat tanda kemerahan memenuhi dada dan leher Kyuhyun dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit. Dengan gerakan cepat Changmin pun segera menutup kembali kemeja Kyuhyun.

"K-kyuhyun..! A-apa yang telah kau lakukan..?! Jangan menunjukkan hal semacam ini pada orang lain..!"

Kyuhyun terkejut pada apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Rasa cemasnya pun semakin meningkat.

_'Apakah ini penyakit yang bebahaya?'_

"Oh, Tuhan..! Ini benar-benar gawat..!"

Changmin pun menggelang keras, saat kembali melirik sebuah kiss mark di leher Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun dan Siwon telah melakukan itu. Dan ia tidak habis pikir jika sahabatnya ini tanpa sedikitpun merasa malu memperlihatkan semua ini pada orang lain.

Changmin mengira bahwa Kyuhyun telah melalukan hubungan intim bersama Siwon semalam. Ia yang telah cukup berpengalaman, sudah sangat paham mengenai hal semacam ini. Dan ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sebenarnya sama sekali tak mengerti apa-apa.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Changmin yang tampaknya cukup histeris, semakin merasa cemas. Ia semakin ketakutan jika ia telah terserang sebuah penyakit berbahaya, hingga Changmin melarangnya untuk memperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat jika semalam ia pergi ke bar, dan...

Kyuhyun masih bersusah payah untuk mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hingga akhirnya ia ingat bahwa ia sempat minum alkohol. Dan itu adalah pertama kali baginya. Apakah ini disebabkan oleh alkohol yang ia minum? Apakah ia alergi terhadap alkohol?

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah ia meminum alkohol, karena setelah itu ia jatuh tertidur tak berdaya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa keperawanannya hampir saja direnggut oleh tiga pria asing yang dikenalnya di dalam bar. Ia tak tahu, dan mungkin tak akan pernah tahu, jika Siwon telah menyelamatkannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Yunho menatap lekat wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Tampak jelas kekhawatiran menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dan Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk.

Sekolah telah usai, kini Kyuhyun telah berada di sebuah restoran kecil. Yunho yang telah mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu jika ia harus menerima ajakan Yunho, karena Kyuhyun ingat bahwa Siwon telah berpesan padanya untuk menunggu hingga ia datang menjemput. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian ia harus mematuhi perintah Siwon. Tapi saat memandang wajah Yunho yang tampak sangat mengkhawatirkannya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tega untuk menolak.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu semalam?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat menerima pertanyaan dari Yunho. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa menceritakan pada Yunho bahwa ia telah masuk ke dalam bar dan meminum alkohol. Ia tak ingin membuat sosok ini kecewa.

"Tidak ada. Semua baik-baik saja, hyung.."

Yunho akhirnya bisa bernafas lega mengetahui bahwa tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya. Kenapa semalam Siwon menghubunginya, menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun padanya?

Rasa penasaran itu akhirnya Yunho lampiaskan pada sebuah pertanyaan yang kemudian terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau bersama Siwon semalam?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lagi-lagi ia berbohong. Rasa bersalah memenuhi dadanya bahwa ia harus membohongi sosok yang masih tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tak punya maksud lain, ia hanya tak ingin mengecewakan sosok yang begitu berharga baginya ini.

Sementara itu, Yunho tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Meski ia merasa lega karena Kyuhyun ternyata baik-baik saja, tapi entah kenapa hatinya merasa pedih mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun memang bersama Siwon semalam.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan handphone yang ia simpan di dalam tasnya bergetar. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat melihat 19 panggilan tak terjawab. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon yang telah melakukannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tak ingin peduli. Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Siwon yang ke-20. Kyuhyun pun kembali fokus pada makan siangnya. Namun, saat Kyuhyun mengambil gelas berisi jus di atas mejanya, tiba-tiba tangannya tergilincir hingga sebagian jus tumpah mengenai kemejanya.

Yunho yang melihat ini segera mengambil tasnya dan menarik lengan Kyuhyun, membawanya menuju toilet.

"Ganti kemejamu dengan ini.."

Yunho menyerahkan sebuah kemeja putih yang ia ambil dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak usah, hyung. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ujar Kyuhyun menolak.

"Tapi kemejamu basah, Kyu.. Kau bisa masuk angin.."

Yunho memang terlalu mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan akan sangat khawatir pada hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun masih saja diam. Dan Yunho tidak cukup sabar melihat Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak berniat mengganti kemejanya.

Tanpa mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun, Yunho segera mencoba membuka sendiri kemeja Kyuhyun. Namun, saat Yunho mulai membuka kancing Kyuhyun satu per satu, matanya seketika melebar. Ia sangat terkejut melihat beberapa tanda kiss mark di sekitar leher dan dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati reaksi Yunho yang sangat terkejut melihat tanda kemerahan yang ada di dada dan leher jenjangnya pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya, hingga tangan Yunho yang masih menggenggam kemejanya terlepas. Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik kembali kemejanya hingga menutupi dadanya dari pandangan Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho seolah membeku. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Membayangkan Siwon yang telah melakukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun, membuat hatinya sangat sakit. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba menutupi semua itu darinya, Yunho semakin yakin bahwa Siwon yang memang telah membuat semua tanda itu.

Hati Yunho semakin pedih. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup bahkan hanya membayangkan bibir Siwon menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun. Tapi apa haknya untuk tidak menerima ini? Bukankah wajar jika Siwon menyentuh Kyuhyun yang telah menjadi istrinya? Sementara Yunho hanyalah orang luar yang tak berhak ikut campur.

Tapi, Kyuhyun tak mengerti jika ekspresi tak percaya di wajah Yunho saat ini adalah karena mengira bahwa Siwon dan Kyuhyun telah melakukan hubungan intim. Kyuhyun masih berpikir bahwa tanda kemerahan itu adalah sebuah penyakit atau alergi. Dan kini pun Kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa sepertinya penyakit yang tengah dideritanya memang berbahaya, hingga membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main.

"Gantilah kemejamu. Aku akan menunggu di luar."

Yunho pun segera melangkah ke luar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam.

Keduanya telah terjebak dalam sebuah kesalahpahaman.

.

.

.

Siwon mengerang frustasi, memukul stir mobil di hadapannya. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi tak ada jawaban. Siwon benar-benar marah. Bukankah ia sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya? Kemana anak itu pergi?

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan masuk. Siwon mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak di atas _dashboard_ mobilnya. Dan seketika Siwon menggeretakkan giginya saat membaca isi pesan yang berasal dari sahabat Kyuhyun, Changmin.

Satu nama yang tertulis di dalam pesan itu membuat Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat.

_'Jung Yunho.'_

Seketika itu juga, Siwon segera menginjak pedal gas, memacu mobilnya degan sangat kencang.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Siwon telah memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran. Tak ingin menunggu lagi, Siwon segera masuk ke dalam. Matanya mengedari setiap sudut restoran, mencoba menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Dan Siwon langsung menajamkan pandangannya saat mendapati sebuah pemandangan yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak, Kyuhyun dan Yunho tengah duduk berhadapan menikmati makan siang bersama.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Siwon segera menghampiri keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun dan Yunho yang sejak tadi tak menyadari kedatangan Siwon pun langsung menolehkan wajah mereka. Dan keduanya sangat terkejut ketika melihat Siwon sudah berada tepat di hadapan mereka.

Namun, belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Siwon sudah menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.. tapi aku harus membawa pergi istriku."

Siwon menatap tajam Yunho yang hanya bisa terdiam. Yunho ingin sekali menahan Siwon membawa Kyuhyun, tapi ia tahu diri bahwa ia sama sekali tak punya hak untuk melakukannya. Ia pun muak dengan dirinya yang pada akhirnya hanya bisa duduk diam menatap kepergian keduanya.

Kyuhyun meronta, berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggamnya dengan erat. Siwon pun akhirnya melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

Kini Siwon telah berhasil menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari restoran tersebut.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk menungguku, kenapa kau malah pergi bersamanya?!"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau bahkan tak menjawab teleponku..! Apa kau tahu, aku sangat-..!"

Siwon tiba-tiba terdiam, ia tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia masih terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat mengkhawatirkan sosok pemuda ini.

Namun, Siwon terkejut saat menyadari bahwa kemeja yang terpasang di tubuh Kyuhyun bukanlah seragamnya, bahkan ukuran kemeja itu terlihat sangat besar, hingga Kyuhyun harus menggulung lengannya.

"B-baju siapa yang kau kenakan?"

Siwon mulai panik. Tapi Kyuhyun masih diam saja, sama sekali tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Apa itu miliknya?"

Kyuhyun tetap diam, tak satu kata pun terucap dari bibirnya. Melihat ini, Siwon semakin panik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau mengenakan kemejanya,huh?"

Mata Siwon semakin tajam menatap mata Kyuhyun, menuntutnya untuk segera memberinya penjelasan. Karena saat ini pikirannya sudah kacau. Kepalanya sudah berpikir terlalu jauh, menebak apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, hingga membuat hatinya semakin gusar.

Kyuhyun sudah lelah dengan semua sikap Siwon yang sudah sangat berlebihan ini. Ia pun memutuskan, ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan ini padaku?! Kau sama sekali tak berhak mengatur apapun yang kulakukan!"

Siwon tersentak saat mendapatkan bentakan dari sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun mulai pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan Siwon, ia sudah sangat lelah.

Ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk pulang dengan bus daripada harus masuk ke dalam mobil mewah Siwon. Kyuhyun pun berniat menyeberang jalan, hendak menuju sebuah halte bus di seberang jalan. Tapi Kyuhyun yang merasa sangat kesal, tak lagi mempedulikan sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari saat sebuah mobil tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"Kyu-.. Awas..!"

Siwon yang melihat hal itu, dengan spontan mengejar Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan cepat, tangannya menarik tubuh Kyunhyun, hingga tubuh itu jatuh dalam dekapannya.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Hampir saja ia tertabrak. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Siwon tak menariknya. Kyuhyun masih terlalu shock untuk menyadari bahwa kini Siwon tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

Jantung Siwon berdegup kencang. Jika ia terlambat sedetik saja, saat ini Kyuhyun mungkin sudah terluka. Dan Siwon merasa lega bahwa hal itu tidak terjadi.

Tanpa sadar, Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Keduanya tak mengatakan apapun, hanya hening. Keduanya hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka ketahui, seseorang tengah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan terluka. Sorot mata itu penuh akan kepedihan. Ia semakin terluka seiring semakin eratnya pelukan Siwon pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Yunho membasuh wajahnya yang terasa gerah. Hatinya kini tengah kacau. Perasaan kecewa dan terluka telah memenuhi dadanya. Semua yang ia lihat hari ini telah melukai perasaannya.

Yunho menatap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air di depan sebuah cermin. Tampak jelas sebuah luka di dalam bola matanya. Hatinya pun bertambah perih kala mengingat bagaimana Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

_'Seharusnya itu aku..'_

Rasa amarah pun seketika menjalar di setiap rongga hatinya saat ia kembali teringat akan tanda-tanda kemerahan yang memenuhi dada dan leher Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Yunho tak sanggup bahkan hanya membayangkan bahwa Siwon lah yang telah melakukan hal itu.

_'Kotor. Itu sangat lah kotor.'_

Meski ingin menyingkirkan segala pikiran yang menyakitkan hatinya itu, tapi tetap saja semua pikiran itu kembali dan bersarang di kepalanya.

Yunho menutup matanya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Setelah itu sepasang mata tajam itu kembali menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul pada cermin di hadapannya.

_'Aku tidak bisa. Sampai kapan pun aku tetap tak bisa..'_

Yunho meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah sanggup melihat Kyuhyun bersama orang lain. Ia tak akan pernah rela melihat Kyuhyun berada dalam dekapan pria lain.

Mata Yunho memancarkan sebuah keyakinan yang sangat kuat. Mata itu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan mengalah, ia tak akan hanya duduk diam melihat orang yang ia cintai direbut darinya.

_'Aku harus membuatnya melihatku..'_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak sibuk dengan _stick game_-nya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari tokoh jagoan di layar screen PSP-nya. Sementara itu, Changmin yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat sahabatnya ini yang tak lagi mempedulikan sekitarnya jika sudah memegang berurusan dengan game.

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan-teriakan para gadis memenuhi lorong kelas. Teriakan itu semakin keras terdengar, membuat siswa yang berada di dalam kelas penasaran apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, termasuk Changmin. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik menikmati gamenya.

Kemudian seseorang muncul dan masuk ke dalam kelas, diiringi para gadis yang masih tak berhenti mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan yang memekakkan telinga. Dan seketika itu juga, seisi ruang kelas langsung terperangah. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak peduli, hanya menundukkan kepalanya, masih menatap lekat layar PSP kesayangannya, tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk melihat apa yang tengah tersaji di hadapannya. Hingga akhirnya, Changmin menyikut lengan Kyuhyun, memaksanya untuk mengangkat kepala.

Dan sedetik kemudian, saat mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok yang tak lagi asing baginya, jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang.

"Y-yunho hyung-.."

Sebuah nama terucap pelan dari bibir Kyuhyun. Matanya masih tak lepas dari sosok itu, bahkan ia tak lagi sempat untuk berkedip. Seakan terhipnotis, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya membeku, dan ia tak lagi mampu berkata.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang mendapati tatapan Kyuhyun padanya hanya menyunggingkan senyuman kecil sambil berbisik dalam hati.

_'Akhirnya kau melihatku..'_

_._

_._

_._

Semua siswa yang tengah belajar di dalam kelas tak bisa berkonsentrasi, karena kosentrasi mereka buyar oleh sosok guru matematika yang kini tengah menjelaskan materi dengan serius.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Yunho, yang dikenal sebagai guru paling culun di sekolah, yang selalu memakai kaca mata tebal dan bergaya jadul, kini telah berubah seratus persen. Sosok yang dulunya seperti seorang kutu buku, kini tampak seperti seorang bintang film.

Yunho tak lagi mengenakan kaca mata super tebalnya, melainkan mengenakan _softlense _hingga membuat kedua mata lembutnya bersinar indah. Ia pun telah merapikan rambutnya hingga tampak sangat keren. Jika biasanya Yunho selalu memakai kaus yang dilapisi switer, kini Yunho mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi di kerahnya. Penampilannya saat ini telah membuatnya begitu menawan. Bahkan para siswa baru menyadari bahwa ternyata guru mereka sangatlah sexy dan tampan.

Banyak siswa yang merasa penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya telah membuat guru mereka berubah seperti ini, salah satunya adalah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sosok Yunho. Entah apa yang membuatnya bersikap seperti ini. Tapi yang ia tahu, bahwa setiap kali ia melirikkan matanya ke arah Yunho, maka jantungnya saat itu juga akan berdetak sangat kencang. Meski tidak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa sesekali Kyuhyun pun masih berusaha mencuri pandang.

"Hey.. Kyu.. Guru kita tampan sekali kan .."

Changmin yang juga ikut terpesona dengan penampilan baru Yunho, berbisik pelan pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam saja. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hey~ kenapa kau diam saja Kyu?"

Changmin sedikit heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Sahabatnya ini tiba-tiba saja menjadi diam sejak guru matematika mereka memasuki kelas. Tapi kemudian, Changmin teringat bahwa ada satu hal yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun.

"Malam ini datanglah ke rumahku. Aku akan mengadakan pesta."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Changmin dengan bingung sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pesta?"

Changmin hanya bisa mengela nafas mendapati respon Kyuhyun. Meski ia sudah paham sekali dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak begitu memperhatikan orang lain. Tapi, bukankah Changmin adalah sahabat dekatnya?

"Lagi-lagi kau lupa. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, Kyu.."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, bertingkah seperti anak umur lima tahun.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun hanya memberi respon dingin, yang tentu saja langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah.. aku akan datang.."

Changmin pun tersenyum lebar saat mendengar bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Tapi ada satu syaratnya, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengerutkan alisnya, tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Changmin.

"Tema pestaku adalah _'teman kencan'_. Jadi, kau harus datang dengan membawa pasanganmu.."

Kyuhyun langsung melebarkan matanya. _Pasangan_? Haruskah ia membawa pasangan? Lalu, siapa yang akan menjadi pasangannya?

Seketika itu, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Yunho yang masih sibuk menerangkan materi di depan kelas.

Namun, seolah merasakan bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah memandanginya, Yunho pun membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Dan saat mata tajam Yunho menatap lekat kedua mata indah Kyuhyun, jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdegup kencang, hingga ia sendiri bisa mendengarnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Yunho yang seolah begitu dalam hingga menerobos hatinya.

_'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note:_

_Gimana temen2 dgn chapter ini? Semoga kalian suka ^^ seperti yg kalian lihat, saya sama sekali gak kasih liat sihae moment di sini. tapi cuma wonkyu n yunkyu moment~ apalagi Siwon udah mulai cemburu nih.. pasti para readers banyak bgt yg suka liat Siwon cemburu kan ^^ kekeke~_

_So... bagaimana dengan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini? Apakah Kyuhyun jatuh cinta pada sosok Yunho? Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon yang sudah mulai menaruh perhatian pada Kyuhyun? Dan siapa yang akan dipilih Kyuhyun untuk menjadi pasangannya dalam pesta ulang tahun Changmin?_

_Penasaran...?_

_Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya ^^ kalian bakal dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yg tidak kalian sangka. kkkk~_

_Thanks so much ! n take care :D_

_p.s. jangan lupa review yaaaaaaaaa ..._


	8. Chapter 7 (M)

_***Chapter ini mengandung adegan dewasa atau unsur-unsur 'mature' lainnya yang hanya pantas dibaca oleh reader berusia 17+**_

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari hampir tenggelam, hari sudah mulai gelap, lelaki super sibuk bernama Choi Siwon baru saja pulang dari kantor. Siwon turun dari mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di halaman depan rumahnya dan Kyuhyun. Kini Siwon pun telah berdiri di depan pintu, menekan tombol bel agar Kyuhyun yang telah pulang sekolah sejak tadi siang membukakan pintu untuknya. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama Siwon menunggu, Kyuhyun tak juga datang untuk membuka pintu, dan hal itu cukup membuat Siwon kesal. Ia sudah sangat lelah, begitu banyak pekerjaan di kantor yang sudah menguras tenaga dan pikirannya, ia pun masih harus lembur malam ini, dan kini Kyuhyun bahkan tak membukakan pintu untuknya, membuatnya harus berdiri lama di depan pintu.

Siwon yang sudah frustasi mencoba menarik gagang pintu, dan ia sangat terkejut saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Mengapa Kyuhyun tidak menguncinya? Bukannya ini sangat berbahaya? Bagaimana jika ada pencuri atau orang jahat yang masuk ke dalam rumah?

Seketika perasaan khawatir memenuhi hati Siwon yang mulai melangkah memasuki ruang tengah. Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil membuat Siwon cemas. Dan Siwon sangat membenci hal itu.

Siwon berniat menemui Kyuhyun yang ia pikir sedang berada di dalam kamar, hendak memastikan apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Namun, Siwon seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tertidur di atas sofa ruang tengah. Siwon melirik layar TV yang menampilkan sebuah game. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ketiduran saat sedang asyik bermain game.

Siwon berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat mendapati kondisi Kyuhyun yang terlelap masih dengan seragam sekolahnya, bahkan sepasang sepatu masih melekat di kedua kakinya. Siwon pun tersenyum tipis tatkala matanya melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam stick game yang ia letakkan di atas perutnya.

'_Apakah kau sangat menyukai game?'_

Ah.. Benar. Selama ini Siwon tak tahu apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tak tahu apa hobi Kyuhyun atau apa makanan kesukaannya. Siwon tak tahu apapun.

Dengan sangat perlahan Siwon mencoba melepaskan stick game dari genggaman Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Siwon pun mulai membuka sepatu yang masih setia membalut kaki Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, Siwon melakukan semua itu. Tangannya seolah bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah oleh otaknya. Siwon sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Bahkan ia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, tak ingin jika gerakkannya bisa membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

Setelah berhasil melepas semua sepatu, Siwon duduk diam di sisi sofa di samping tubuh Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun yang terlelap, mengamati setiap lekuk wajah itu, dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Siwon tak bisa mengalihkan matanya barang sejenak pun.

Namun, hati Siwon terasa perih melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang meski saat terlelap pun wajah itu tetap menegang. Pada umumnya orang-orang akan terlihat damai saat tertidur, karena mereka tak memikirkan apapun, semua beban hilang tak terasa. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya tampak cemas, seakan ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan, sehingga membuat hatinya tak tenang.

_'Apa tidak bisa kau sedikit merasakan damai setidaknya saat tertidur?'_

Siwon tersenyum miris, mencoba memahami sosok ini. Tapi ia masih tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Ia masih tak bisa mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun yang masih sangat muda ini bisa melakukan semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Meski tak mengakuinya, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Siwon begitu ingin mengetahuinya, Siwon ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih jauh lagi. Ia ingin bisa memahami sosok lelaki ini.

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi Kyuhyun yang lembab, Siwon bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Bahkan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap tampak semakin tegang, alis matnya pun berkerut. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini seakan menggambarkan bahwa ia tengah ketakutan.

_'Apa kau sedang bermimpi buruk?'_

Tanpa sadar Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, membawa tangannya ke wajah itu, berniat mengusapnya, memberikan sentuhan lembut yang bisa menenangkan Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun segera terbebas dari mimpi buruk yang mungkin tengah mengganggu tidurnya.

Namun saat seinci lagi tangah Siwon akan menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terbangun sambil melebarkan matanya, dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Siwon yang hendak mengusap wajahnya.

Siwon pun membulatkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya Siwon benar, Kyuhyun telah bermimpi buruk.

Kyuhyun masih terlalu shock dengan mimpi yang selalu saja datang menghampiri tidurnya. Lagi-lagi mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang sangat mengerikan.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat Siwon di hadapannya yang juga menatapnya dengan sangat lekat. Butuh waktu bagi Kyuhyun untuk mencerna situasi di sekitarnya, karena kepalanya masih kesulitan untuk berpikir setelah baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang mengganggunya. Kyuhyun bahkan tak sadar jika tangannya tengah begitu erat menggenggam tangan Siwon.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan lekat. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah ketakutan di kedua bola mata Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya cemas.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara Siwon yang berkata padanya akhirnya tersadar. Ia pun segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Siwon.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.."

Suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia sendiri tak menyangka jika Siwon ternyata berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku akan mandi."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa. Ia yang masih sangat shock ini mencoba melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya, menghindari Siwon yang tak berhenti memandanginya. Namun Kyuhyun sejenak menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Siwon berucap.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Setelah selesai mandi, turunlah untuk makan. Aku akan menunggumu."

Tapi Kyuhyun tak memberikan respon apapun, tidak sedikit pun berniat memberi jawaban atau sekedar menolehkan kepalanya. Ia hanya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tak bisa mengusir rasa khawatir dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah siap, tapi Kyuhyun belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon yang sudah menunggu sejak tadi hanya bisa bertanya-tanya.

_'Kenapa bocah itu lama sekali?'_

Siwon sebenarnya masih bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, meski perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Tapi saat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun lupa atau malah ketiduran, Siwon pun akhirnya berniat untuk melihat sendiri apa yang sebenarnya tengah Kyuhyun lakukan. Namun tiba-tiba suara bel dari pintu depan membatalkan niatnya.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba menebak siapa tamu yang datang itu. Dan jantung Siwon mulai bedegup kencang saat membayangkan jika ternyata kekasihnya lah yang datang. Bukan ia tak senang bila tamu itu adalah Donghae, hanya saja ia pikir waktunya sangat tidak tepat.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat ia membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria berdiri di hadapannya.

"K-kau-.. A-ada apa kau datang kemari?"

Siwon tercekat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika ternyata pria bernama Jung Yunho yang datang, pria yang sangat dibencinya. Kenapa Yunho harus datang di saat seperti ini? Siwon tak akan membiarkan Yunho mengganggu waktu makan malamnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata kelam Siwon menatap lekat Yunho yang membungkukkan badannya, memberi salam pada Siwon. Mata itu mengamati setiap inci tubuh Yunho. Siwon pun bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai menegang dan rasa amarah seketika menjalar memenuhi setiap rongga dadanya saat melihat penampilan Yunho yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Meski tak mau mengakuinya, tapi Siwon tak bisa menyangkal bahwa penampilan Yunho saat ini cukup membuatnya tercengang.

Yunho tampak sangat _cool_ dengan balutan blazer biru muda yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih, jins biru sebagai bawahannya, ditambah sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat gelap yang semakin melengkapi penampilannya. Rambut Yunho yang ditata rapi semakin memancarkan ketampanan wajahnya. Wanita manapun yang melihat sosoknya pasti akan bertekuk lutut di hadapannya.

Tanpa disadari, Siwon mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Hatinya terasa terbakar saat menyadari bahwa Yunho pasti telah melakukan semua ini karena Kyuhyun.

_'Apa kau mencoba merebut hati Kyuhyun?'_

_'Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.'_

Entah apa yang sebenarnya Siwon pikirkan, tapi hatinya sangat tak rela jika pria di hadapannya ini merebut Kyuhyun darinya.

_Merebut Kyuhyun?_

_Darinya?_

Siwon sendiri tak mengerti. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun adalah miliknya? Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, bukankah ia dan Kyuhyun telah resmi menikah? Untuk itu, ia adalah suami Kyuhyun yang sah secara hukum. Dan Siwon memiliki hak penuh atas Kyuhyun.

Siwon tak ingin berlama-lama lagi melihat sosok yang masih berdiri di hadapannya, ia segera berniat menyuruh Yunho untuk pergi, lebih tepatnya Siwon berniat mengusir Yunho.

Tapi belum sempat Siwon mengucapkan satu kata pun, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun dari arah belakang.

"Yunho hyung.. kau sudah datang.."

Siwon seketika menolehkan kepalanya. Dan saat itu juga mata Siwon membulat sempurna, melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Siwon hanya terdiam. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk berucap. Matanya tak sedikit pun berkedip. Dan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

_'sexy..'_

Hanya kalimat itu yang ada di dalam kepala Siwon saat ini. Penampilan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terpana. Bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan _skinny pants_ yang juga berwarna hitam, ditambah dengan balutan sepatu _boots_, benar-benar sangat sexy di mata Siwon. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun memakai kaus _v-neck_ berwarna putih yang menampilkan leher jenjangnya dan sedikit bagian dada atasnya yang tampak sangat putih mulus, membuat Kyuhyun terlihat semakin menggoda. Siwon merasakan tenggorkonnya tiba-tiba kering, dan ia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti dengan ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah Siwon saat ini. Ia pikir bahwa Siwon mungkin sedang marah dan tak akan mengizinkannya pergi.

"Aku akan pergi ke rumah Changmin."

Kyuhyun hanya berkata dengan dingin, matanya tak sedikit pun menatap Siwon yang masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun barang sejenak pun. Siwon masih belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih, ia bahkan tak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, karena ia masih terhipnotis dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang tersaji di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun tak peduli jika ia setidaknya harus menunggu respon dari Siwon. Ia pun segera pergi meninggalkan suaminya yang masih terdiam membeku.

Menyadari bahwa sosok Kyuhyun telah menghilang di hadapannya, Siwon pun segera terbangun dari lamuanannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mencegahnya untuk pergi. Dan Siwon tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi meski apapun alasannya, apalagi pergi bersama Yunho yang merupakan musuh besarnya.

Yunho yang melihat tindakan Siwon, ingin melakukan sesuatu agar Siwon segera melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun, tapi Yunho segera mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar Kyuhyun berucap pelan.

"Malam ini adalah ulang tahun Changmin. Aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat, seakan memintanya untuk mengerti. Siwon terdiam sejenak, ia terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak memberontak ataupun memberikan tatapan mematikan. Siwon tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Tapi sikapnya ini telah berhasil menurunkan ego Siwon, hingga akhirnya Siwon melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun tak membuang waktu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Yunho mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah mobilnya. Ia pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sementara itu, Siwon hanya bisa terdiam memandangi keduanya. Meski begitu berat rasanya membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi bersama Yunho, tapi Siwon tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat, mencoba menahan rasa perih di hatinya, meski itu sama sekali tak berhasil.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tiba di rumah Changmin. Begitu banyak tamu yang hadir. Pesta pun tampak sangat meriah, meski acara inti belum dimulai. Semua orang terlihat bersenang-senang, menikmati musik yang begitu menggoda siapa pun untuk menari, sambil menyantap berbagai macam hidangan yang sangat lezat.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya duduk diam, matanya tak berhenti memandangi sosok pria yang tengah duduk cukup jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan sahabatnya sendiri yang sejak tadi duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau malah datang bersamanya."

Changmin yang sejak tadi mengamati Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa pandangan sahabatnya itu selalu tertuju pada sosok guru matematika mereka. Dan mendengar suara Changmin yang berbicara padanya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Yunho ke arah Changmin.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajak suamimu."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sinis saat mendengar perkataan Changmin. Karena apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Meski di dunia ini tak ada seorang pun lelaki yang tersisa kecuali Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun tetap tak akan melakukannya.

Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok Yunho yang masih duduk dengan menggenggam segelas _cocktail_. Yunho sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun mengobrol bersama Changmin yang tepat pukul 12 malam ini akan berulang tahun. Yunho tak ingin mengganggu kedua sahabat itu, maka dari itu ia hanya duduk menunggu dari kejauhan.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun masih tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok Yunho yang sesekali menyesap minuman di genggamannya. Karena penampilannya yang begitu menawan? Itu sudah pasti. Yunho terlihat sangat tampan malam ini. Dan tidak hanya Kyuhyun saja yang terpesona akan ketampanannya, tapi hampir setiap gadis yang datang ke pesta itu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, apalagi sebagian dari tamu yang hadir adalah siswa sekolah yang tentu saja juga mengenal Yunho.

Changmin yang melihat bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memandang Yunho pun terkejut. Karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dari pandangan itu. Dari pancaran mata Kyuhyun, Changmin bisa melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa ia gambarkan dengan pasti.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun seketika tersentak saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Changmin hanya bisa mendesah pelan mendapati respon Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sadar betul bahwa meski Kyuhyun adalah siswa yang sangat pintar, tapi sahabatnya ini sangatlah lamban jika berurusan dengan hal semacam ini.

"Kyu.. Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini.."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan lekat, hingga akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Changmin tahu persis bahwa itu artinya Kyuhyun sendiri pun tak bisa menyangkal bahwa mungkin saja apa yang telah ia katakan adalah benar adanya.

"T-tidak.. Itu tidak mungkin.. A-aku.. tidak menyukainya.."

Changmin bisa merasakan keraguan di dalam hati Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sangat mengenal sahabatnya ini, dan ia sudah hapal betul bahwa Kyuhyun tak akan menatap matanya setiap kali ia tak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tapi Changmin tak ingin membuat sahabatnya ini berkelut dengan hati dan pikirannya. Ia tak tega membiarkan Kyuhyun ternggelam dalam masalah yang rumit ini, apalagi ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Sudahlah.. tidak usah dipikirkan.. Saat ini kita hanya perlu bersenang-senang, oke..?!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun.

"Ayo Kyuuuu..kita menari~..

Changmin menggoyangkan badannya menirukan sebuah tarian dari salah satu boyband Korea yang sangat terkenal, mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun untuk ikut menari bersamanya. Dan Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah konyol sahabatnya ini hanya tertawa, tak sedikit pun berniat untuk mengikuti Changmin menari. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Changmin, karena yang terpenting ia sudah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Aku sudah lama tak melihatmu tertawa."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terdiam. Benar apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Entah sudah berapa lama ia sudah tidak tertawa. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia bisa tertawa selepas ini. Dan ini semua berkat Changmin, sahabatnya yang selalu bisa memahami dirinya.

"Oh,iya.. aku hampir saja lupa, Kyu.. Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu.."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan bingung, sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukannya seharusnya ia yang memberikan hadiah untuk Changmin yang akan berulang tahun?

"Tadinya aku mempersiapkan hadiah ini karena kupikir kau akan datang bersama suamimu."

Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Hadiah apa?"

Changmin tersenyum, ia sudah sangat mempersiapkan semua ini untuk Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan harus bersusah payah mendapatkan hadiah itu. Semua ia lakukan demi sahabatnya satu ini.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya, Kyu.. Tapi.. kau harus melakukan sebuah permainan terlebih dahulu untuk mendapatkannya."

Changmin sepertinya sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"P-permainan apa?"

Dan Changmin pun hanya melemparkan senyuman penuh arti pada Kyuhyun yang semakin menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

"Hallooo~ teman-teman semuanyaaaa.. Aku punya sebuah permainan untuk kalian semua~.."

Semua orang seketika menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada sosok Changmin yang sudah berdiri di tengah-tengah tamu yang hadir.

"Permainan ini sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan. Setidaknya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sebelum acara puncak dimulai."

Semua tamu tampaknya sangat tertarik. Mereka pun penasaran permainan apa yang sebenarnya akan dihadirkan, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk pemenangnya."

Changmin tiba-tiba mengangkat kedua tangannya yang sudah memegang sebuah kotak dan dua buah voucher.

"Siapa yang memenangkan permainan ini akan mendapatkan voucher kencan istimewa dengan menikmati perjalanan di atas kapal pesiar."

Seketika suara histeris pun menggema di antara para tamu yang sangat menginginkan hadiah yang ditawarkan oleh Changmin.

"Dan satu lagi.. akau akan memberikan hadiah ini.. video game starcraft limited edition.."

Semua pria pecinta game langsung berdecak kagum. Dan bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Mata Kyuhyun seketika melebar. Nafasnya tercekat. Ia tak menyangka jika Changmin bisa mendapatkan video game limited edition itu. Kyuhyun sendiri bahkan tak bisa mendapatkannya, meski ia sudah berusaha mencari ke setiap toko game yang ada, maupun toko online. Tapi kini video itu ada di tangan Changmin, dan demi apapun juga Kyuhyun sangat menginginkannya. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan video game itu.

"Dan.. permainanannya adalah.."

Para tamu menanti dengan tak sabar lanjutan kalimat yang akan diucapkan Changmin.

"_The Kissing Game_.."

Kyuhyun sontak terkejut. _Kissing Game? _Apa-apaan itu? Apa Changmin mencoba mempermainkannya? Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun mau melakukan permainan semacam itu.

"Pasangan dengan ciuman terpanas akan menjadi pemenangnya.. Apa kalian semua siap..?"

Semua tamu mengucapkan kata 'ya' dengan penuh semangat. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu sebal akan ide gila sahabatnya itu. Meski dunia berakhir pun, Kyuhyun tak akan melakukan permainan konyol itu.

Tapi, saat melihat begitu banyak pasangan yang mengajukan diri untuk menjadi peserta, Kyuhyun mulai gugup. Ia tak bisa membiarkan siapa pun mendapatkan video game itu. Ia tak akan bisa rela. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara para gadis yang sangat berisik yang tampaknya merebutkan sesuatu.

"_Seonsangnim_.. Jadilah pasanganku~..!"

_"Tidak..! Jadilah pasanganku, Seonsangnim..!"_

Kyuhyun pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun seketika itu membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati sosok Yunho lah yang tengah diperebutkan oleh para gadis itu. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun, tapi ia seolah naik darah melihat pemandangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang masih dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun langsung menarik tangan Yunho, membawanya menuju ke tengah-tengah keramaian.

"Kami ikut.."

Changmin seketika itu langsung terkejut jika Kyuhyun ternyata begitu berani berbuat senekat ini. Tapi memang inilah yang Changmin inginkan. Ia ingin mencoba membuat Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang sebenarnya hatinya rasakan terhadap Yunho, agar Kyuhyun tak lagi bingung dengan perasaannya.

Tapi Yunho lebih terkejut lagi. Ia sama sekali tak percaya jika Kyuhyun akan melakukan permainan ini bersamanya. Karena itu berarti ia akan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Yunho sendiri sangat mengharapkan hal ini, tapi bagaimana pun juga mereka tak bisa melakukan ini. Walaupun Yunho memang bertekad untuk merebut hati Kyuhyun, tapi Yunho tak merencanakan sejauh ini. Bagaimana pun juga, ia masih punya hati. Ia masih memikirkan perasaan suami Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu.. A-apa yang kau lakukan? Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini, Kyu.."

Yunho menatap lekat kedua mata Kyuhyun, berharap Kyuhyun akan memikirkan kembali tindakannya. Tapi sepertinya tekad Kyuhyun sudah bulat. Ia tak akan goyah lagi dengan keputusannya. Entah apakah ini karena ia begitu menginginkan video game itu, atau karena ia tak mau jika Yunho harus berciuman dengan gadis-gadis itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tak mengerti.

"Ayolah hyung.. Aku sangat menginginkan video game itu.."

Kyuhyun memberikan tatapan memelas pada Yunho, memaksa Yunho untuk menuruti permintaannya. Tapi tampaknya Yunho masih ragu.

"T-tapi-.."

Belum sempat Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menyentuh wajah Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Kini wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengan wajah Yunho, membuat jantung Yunho berdetak begitu kencang. Tubuh Yunho pun semakin menegang saat mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat kedua mata Yunho dan berbisik pelan.

"Hyung.. apa kau tahu.. Aku sangat menyukai penampilan barumu ini.. Kau sangat tampan.."

Yunho melebarkan matanya, seakan tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Namun, ia tak ingin berpikir lagi, karena kepalanya sendiri pun sudah tidak bisa berpikir. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Yunho tiba-tiba semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir ranum itu. Yunho memejamkan matanya, melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat manis hingga membuatnya hilang akal. Kyuhyun pun turut memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman Yunho di bibirnya yang terasa begitu hangat dan lembut.

Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia bahkan merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh Kyuhyun semakin jatuh ke dalam dekapannya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang hadir di sela pautan bibir mereka, tak lagi mempedulikan para tamu yang hanya bisa terdiam, menatap keduanya dengan lekat, terpana akan kemesraan yang tercipta dalam setiap gerakan bibir keduanya yang sangat harmonis.

Kyunhyun pun tak lagi bisa berpikir. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia rasakan di hatinya saat ini. Yang ia tahu ia sangat menikmati bagaimana cara Yunho mengecup bibirnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja kenikmatan yang ia rasakan seketika menghilang. Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat melihat ternyata Yunho sudah tersungkur di lantai dengan darah di ujung bibirnya. Apa yang telah terjadi? Kyuhyun pun semakin terbelalak saat matanya menangkap sosok pria yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"S-siwon..?"

Siwon tak bisa menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Melihat Kyuhyun berciuman dengan pria lain membuat hatinya terbakar. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir deras di setiap urat nadinya, memompa jantungnya hingga berdenyut dengan sangat kencang. Siwon benar-benar murka. Sungguh, ia tak bisa memaafkan siapa pun yang menyentuh Kyuhyun.

Melihat Yunho yang sudah kesakitan akibat pukulannya yang begitu keras tak juga meredam amarah di hati Siwon. Ia pun masih menarik kemeja Yunho dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi hingga Yunho hampir tak sadarkan diri. Changmin dan beberapa tamu sudah mencoba menghentikan Siwon, tapi mereka bahkan tak cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Siwon yang entah bagaimana tenaganya tiba-tiba bisa menjadi begitu kuat.

Kyuhyun yang hanya diam membeku, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri keduanya saat melihat Siwon yang tak berhenti memukul wajah Yunho. Dengan segala tenaga yang ia miliki, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon, berusaha menjaukannya dari Yunho.

Usaha Kyuhyun sebenarnya sama sekali tak berhasil, karena Siwon sudah begitu murka hingga kalap mata. Namun, tiba-tiba Siwon menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak padanya.

"K-kumohon.. Hentikan..!"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar, karena tubuhnya sendiri tengah bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun yang mendapati Siwon yang telah menjauhkan diri dari Yunho pun segera menghampiri tubuh Yunho yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Y-yunho hyung..? A-apa kau..b-baik-baik saja..?"

Kyuhyun sangat panik, ia mengusap wajah Yunho yang sudah dipenuhi oleh luka dan darah dengan sangat pelan. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaan takut dan cemas menguasai dirinya.

Sementara itu Siwon hanya terdiam melihat Kyuhyun yang malah mengkhawatirkan kondisi Yunho dan hanya mengabaikannya. Siwon merasakan hatinya semakin remuk dan hancur tatakala menyaksikan bagaimana Kyuhyun memperlakukan Yunho dengan sangat lembut. Hatinya sudah tak mampu lagi menerima semua ini, hingga akhirnya Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, membawa Kyuhyun bersamanya, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbaring tak berdaya.

"Lepaskan..!"

Kyuhyun meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Siwon. Tapi Siwon tak akan pernah melepaskan genggamannya yang malah semakin erat, ia bahkan tak menghiraukan teriakkan Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk melepaskannya. Siwon sudah tak ingin peduli lagi.

.

.

.

Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Tangan Siwon masih tak berhenti mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku..!"

Siwon tak sedikitpun mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Ia terus saja menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah.

"Lepaskan..!"

Mendengar teriakkan yang sudah kesekian kalinya keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi mata Siwon kini menatap tajam kedua mata Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan..?!"

Kyuhyun pun tak lagi bisa menahan amarahnya. Selama ini ia hanya diam melihat Siwon melakukan apapun sesuai kehendaknya, bahkan jika ia begitu semena-mena pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi kali ini tindakan Siwon benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Siwon bahkan melibatkan Yunho yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan apapun dengan permasalahan yang tengah terjadi di antara mereka. Yunho sama sekali tak bersalah, tapi Siwon malah menyakitinya. Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa memaafkan Siwon yang telah membuat Yunho terluka.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya..huh?!"

Lagi-lagi hati Siwon terasa sangat perih saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun tak juga mengerti perasaannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya.. kenapa kau membiarkan pria brengsek itu menciummu..?!"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sinis mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon.

"_Cih_..Apa-apaan ini..? Kau melarangku berciuman dengan pria lain, sedangkan kau sendiri mencumbu Donghae tepat di depan mataku..!"

Siwon terdiam. Ia tak lagi bisa berkata. Karena ia sendiri tak bisa menyangkal bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar adanya.

"Dan siapa dirimu?! Kau sama sekali tak punya hak untuk mengaturku..!"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon lekat, menegaskan bahwa Siwon tak berhak mengatur hidupnya. Tapi hati Siwon malah semakin perih saat mendapati Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu padanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menganggapnya?

"Aku ini suamimu, Kyu.."

Kyuhyun semakin terkekeh atas pernyataan Siwon.

"Suami? Ya.. itu memang benar, kau adalah suamiku. Lalu kenapa? Apa dengan begitu kau berhak mengaturku?! Bukankah sejak awal pun kau tak menginginkan pernikahan ini, huh?! Bahkan tiga bulan lagi, kau akan segera menceraikanku..!"

Kyuhyun sudah muak. Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, berharap bahwa ia bisa segera menghakhiri segala penderitaan yang tengah membelenggunya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon semakin tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Mengapa Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya seperti ini? Mempermainkan perasaannya, mengacaukan pikirannya, dan menyakiti hatinya. Bahkan Kyuhyun telah membuat Siwon menjadi tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Siwon seakan tak mengenal dirinya yang seperti ini.

Baru beberapa malam yang lalu Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal ini padanya, membuatnya bergelut pada perasaan khawatir, panik, dan amarah yang bercampur aduk hingga melukai hatinya. Sungguh, Siwon sudah tak mampu lagi menahannya.

Siwon pun kembali menarik Kyuhyun yang hendak berjalan meninggalkannya. Siwon mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tubuh itu tersandar di dinding, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitan saat pundaknya menghantam permukaan dinding.

"Apa kau memang sengaja melakukan semua ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap bingung wajah Siwon yang hanya berjarak sejengkal dengan wajahnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Siwon.

"Apa kau ingin mempermainkanku, huh..?!"

Siwon berteriak sangat kencang, tampak jelas amarah dari pancaran matanya, dan hal itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun mulai merasa ketakutakan melihat Siwon yang begitu marah. Kyuhyun merasa bahwa sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apa kau begitu senang disentuh oleh pria..hmm?"

Kyuhyun seketika membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya jika Siwon mengatakan hal semacam itu padanya.

"Aku paham sekarang.. ternyata kau lah yang menggoda pria-pria itu, karena kau sendiri memang menginginkan mereka menyentuhmu, kan..?"

Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit. Perkataan Siwon yang sangat kejam itu benar-benar melukainya. Bagaimana bisa Siwon mengatakan hal sekejam itu padanya?

Tapi Siwon tak peduli jika kata-katanya telah melukai perasaan Kyuhyun. Karena kini Siwon sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi. Bahkan ia tak tahu apa yang tengah merasuki dirinya saat ini, hingga membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Rasa cemburu dan amarah telah menguasainya, membuatnya lupa diri. Apalagi saat matanya melirik bibir Kyuhyun yang membengkak dan berwarna kemerahan akibat ciuman yang diberikan oleh Yunho, hati Siwon seakan teriris-iris.

"Kalau begitu.. Dengan senang hati, aku pun bisa memuaskan hasratmu itu.."

Siwon menyeringai, matanya memancarkan amarah yang bercampur dengan nafsu. Tubuh kekarnya pun semakin menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun ke dinding. Kedua tangannya menyergap tengkuk Kyuhyun dengan erat seiring dengan semakin menyempitnya jarak antara wajah keduanya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, Siwon telah menyerang bibir Kyuhyun dengan kasar, menyesap kuat permukaan bibir Kyuhyun yang kejal, melumat bibir itu dengan rakusnya, seakan menyatakan bahwa bibir itu hanyalah miliknya, tak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan ciuman Siwon yang begitu kasar di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di dada Siwon, mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya. Tapi itu hanyalah sia-sia.

Siwon tak hentinya memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon memberi gigitan-gigitan pada bibir bawah Kyuhyun, memaksa sang pemilik untuk membuka mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan bibirnya terluka oleh gigitan yang diberikan oleh Siwon, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan darah segar di dalam ciuman mereka yang berasal dari luka di permukaan bibirnya. Namun Siwon tak sedikit pun merasa risih, ia malah semakin menghisap bibir Kyuhyun dengan kuat hingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin melenguh, dan Siwon tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka telah memberi akses bagi lidah Siwon untuk menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kini lidah Siwon bermain dengan penuh nafsu di dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun yang hangat, menyentuh setiap sudut rongga itu. Lidahnya pun mulai memaksa lidah Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Siwon hingga lidah keduanya beradu dalam sebuah tarian yang panas. Bahkan Siwon sesekali menghisap lidah Kyuhyun yang terasa lembut dan basah, membuat sang pemilik mengeluarkan desahan yang terdengar sangat sexy.

Siwon menyeringai dalam ciummannya saat mendengar Kyuhyun mulai mendesah. Suara sexy dan indah Kyuhyun telah membuat nafsu birahi Siwon semakin membuncah. Dan ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi desahan-desahan itu meluncur deras dari bibir Kyuhyun, hingga Siwon pun akhirnya menyelipkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kaus Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan sensual, telapak tangan Siwon meraba dan menyentuh permukaan dada dan perut Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik merinding di bawah sentuhannya.

Kyuhyun semakin keras mendesah saat merasakan tangan besar Siwon menyentuh putingnya yang sudah menegang. Secara kasar Siwon menekan-nekan tonjolan kecil berwarna pink lembut itu, memelintirnya dan bahkan menjepitnya, hingga Kyuhyun merasakan lututnya lemas, tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kepalanya sangat pusing, dadanya terasa sesak karena ia sudah kehabisan nafas. Siwon tak juga memberinya kesempatan untuk menghirup oksigen, melainkan terus saja membekap bibirnya dengan ciuman yang bahkan semakin dalam. Kyuhyun pun sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk meronta, tangannya bahkan tak lagi berusaha mendorong tubuh Siwon, melainkan menggenggam kemeja Siwon dengan erat, karena jika tidak, tubuhnya yang lemas sudah pasti terjatuh.

Sementara itu, Siwon seperti tak kehabisan tenaga. Semakin lama, ia malah semakin bernafsu untuk menyentuh setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu memabukkannya. Sungguh, Siwon sangat menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan, hingga ia tak lagi bisa berpikir atau merasakan apapun, kecuali kenikmatan yang telah membawanya terbang ke langit ketujuh.

Siwon kembali menyeringai saat ia merasakan sesuatu mengeras di antara kaki Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ada yang tengah membutuhkan perhatian. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Siwon segera melonggarkan ikat pinggang yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun seketika melebarkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang hendak Siwon lakukan. Dan ia kembali meronta, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghalau Siwon yang sudah mulai membuka resleting celananya.

"T-tidak-..Jangan..!"

Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa bersuara setelah Siwon melepaskan pautan bibir mereka.

"H-hentika-an..Si-..won..!"

Suara Kyuhyun bergetar, ia sangat ketakutan. Sungguh, ia tak ingin Siwon melakuakan hal ini padanya. Tak pernah seorang pun pernah menyentuhnya seperti ini, dan kini Siwon yang merupakan orang yang paling dibencinya malah melakukan ini terhadapnya. Tapi meski sekuat apapun Kyuhyun meronta, ia tetap tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan tangan kekar Siwon sudah menyelinap ke dalam underwear-nya. Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua mata Kyuhyun ketika tangan Siwon menyentuh juniornya yang memang sudah mengeras.

Dengan tidak sabar Siwon mengusap junior Kyuhyun. Gerakannya pun semakin cepat, naik dan turun, membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa yang ia dapatkan dari sentuhan Siwon yang terasa kasar dan posessive. Kyuhyun juga tak mengerti dengan rasa yang kini tengah ia rasakan. Ini masih terlalu asing baginya. Dan ia sangat ketakutan.

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar hebat. Perasaan aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana, hingga air mata tak lagi mampu dibendungnya dan jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Siwon yang sejak tadi sibuk memberikan ciuman di sepanjang leher dan dada Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak saat mendengar isakan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Mata Siwon pun seketika melebar saat ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Dan saat itu juga, Siwon segera menghentikan gerakkannya pada junior Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan tangannya.

Seolah tersadar, Siwon pun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, masih menangis sesenggukan, membuat Siwon tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya seakan membeku dan hatinya.. hatinya terasa begitu perih.

Tak pernah sekali pun ia melihat Kyuhyun menangis. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bersikap kuat dan tegar di hadapannya. Dan ini pertama kali bagi Siwon menyaksikan Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah menangis di saat seperti ini? Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata karena dirinya. Siwon telah membuatnya menangis.

"A-aku..ben-cii..kau-.."

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya, masih menangis sesenggukkan, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam membeku. Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kepalanya kosong. Otaknya tak bisa bekerja, hingga ia tak bisa berpikir. Dan hatinya.. untuk kesekian kalinya.. hatinya terasa begitu perih, seakan tercabik-cabik.

Rasa penyesalan seketika menghantam dirinya. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain berbisik dalam hati.

_'Maaf..'_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

_Note :_

_Hiiii dear~ gimana? seru gak chapternya?! :D_

_Saya jg bingung sama diri saya sendiri, kenapa saya bisa jadi author pervert kayak gini.. O_O kkkkk~_

_Waktu pertama kali nyelesain chapter ini, saya makan waktu cukup lama. Soalnya saya kesulitan bikin adegan yg terakhir tuh.. Makhlum, itu pertama kalinya bagi saya, heheh.. n ternyata gagal juga ya.. aneh banget mungkin kalo dibaca.. :b_

_Tapi, sesuai apa yg udah saya janjiin di chapter sebelumnya bahwa di chapter ini kalian akan dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yg tidak kalian sangka, saya cukup berhasil kan?! kkkk~_

_Tapi kalo ternyata gak sesuai apa yg kalian harapkan, maaf yaa, silahkan kasih review ^^_

_Apa para readers mau liat lebih banyak lagi kecemburuan Siwon terhadap pasangan Yunkyu? Dan bagaimana dua pria super sexy dan tampan (Siwon dan Yunho) berusaha untuk memperebutkan hati Kyuhyun? Lalu bagaimana dengan Donghae? Apakah Siwon benar-benar sudah jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun dan melupakan kekasihnya sendiri?_

_Silahkan nantikan chapter selanjutnya!_

_thanks so much n take care :D_

**_p.s. jangan lupa kasih review yaaaaaa ^^_**


	9. Chapter 8

Yunho memandangi seorang anak laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah duduk diam di sofa ruang tamunya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Begitu pun Yunho, ia hanya bungkam. Bukan karena ia tak ingin bicara, ada banyak sekali yang ia ingin sampaikan, tapi ia hanya tak tahu harus bicara apa, karena ia takut jika ucapannya akan melukai sosok itu.

Kejadian semalam masih begitu jelas terngiang di dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana Siwon memukulnya habis-habisan saat melihatnya mencium Kyuhyun. Semua begitu cepat terjadi, hingga Yunho tak sadarkan diri. Ia baru terbangun saat Changmin dan beberapa temannya telah mengantar Yunho pulang ke rumahnya dan mengobati luka memar di wajahnya.

Pukulan Siwon begitu keras, bahkan Yunho masih merasakan sakit yang amat sangat di wajahnya yang seakan mati rasa, hingga ia tak bisa pergi ke sekolah untuk mengajar. Tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan akibat pukulan Siwon belum seberapa jika dibandingkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Yunho masih setia menatap sosok Kyuhyun yang tetap tak berkutik. Yunho paham bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun pasti merasa begitu bersalah. Tapi ia tak mau Kyuhyun seperti itu, karena Kyuhyun tak melakukan kesalahan sedikit pun. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia pantas mendapatkan hukuman seperti ini.

"Tidak apa.. Aku baik-baik saja.."

Ucap Yunho pelan, berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun tak akan merasa bersalah lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pulanglah, Kyu.. Dia pasti akan khawatir.."

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun seketika mengangkat kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dalam keadaan seperti ini pun Yunho masih memikirkannya? Mata bulat Kyuhyun menatap lekat Yunho. Dan betapa terkejutnya Yunho saat melihat air mata telah menggenang di sepasang mata sayu itu.

"M-maaf.."

Tak ada yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan, selain kata itu yang terlontar pelan dari bibirnya yang mulai bergetar. Kyuhyun pun tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya hingga jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat luka memar di wajah Yunho. Semua ini karena dirinya. Ia yang telah menyebabkan Yunho terluka seperti ini.

"I-ini..pasti sangat sakit.."

Tangan Kyuhyun dengan pelan menyentuh wajah Yunho, membelainya dengan sangat lembut seakan ia tak ingin jika sentuhannya semakin menambah rasa sakit sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya sedih.

"Tidak.. ini sama sekali tidak sakit.."

Yunho mencoba tersenyum, meski itu sangat berat. Melihat sosok yang begitu dikasihinya menangis seperti itu di hadapannya, bahaimana ia bisa tersenyum. Tapi Yunho tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun semakin khawatir. Ia tak ingin Kyuhyun semakin terluka.

Tapi Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya semakin perih. Ia sudah paham betul sifat Yunho. Berpura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia telah sangat terluka, Kyuhyun sangat mengenal Yunho yang seperti itu.

"Sudah.. jangan menangis.."

Yunho masih mencoba tersenyum, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat lembut. Dengan pelan ia mengusap setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari sudut mata Kyuhyun, begitu lembut, seakan air mata itu pun sangat berharga baginya.

Dalam hatinya Yunho berdoa, agar sosok itu berhenti menangis.

Dan tak akan menangis lagi.

.

.

.

Desahan berat keluar dari bibir seorang pria yang tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di teras depan rumahnya. Begitu terlihat jelas kegelisahan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Choi Siwon, direktur perusahaan Choi Family Group, tengah gelisah menanti seseorang.

Mungkin sudah ratusan kali ia bergantian melirik pintu pagar, beralih ke jam tangan yang bergelayut di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan kemudian beralih ke layar telepon genggamnya, tapi sosok yang ia nantikan tak kunjung datang.

Siwon kembali mengerang marah. Ia sudah benar-benar tak mampu menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Amarah, gelisah, dan cemas, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu dan membuat dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, sosok itu telah berulang kali membuatnya seperti ini. Dan Siwon sangat membencinya. Ia sangat sibuk, begitu banyak pekerjaan di kantor yang harus ia selesaikan, tapi ia malah berdiri di sini, mencemaskan seseorang yang bahkan mungkin sama sekali tak memikirkannya.

Bodoh sekali bukan? Siwon sadar bahwa ia sudah sangat bodoh. Tapi meski ia berusaha tak ingin ambil peduli, ia tetap tak bisa.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Dan benar saja, saat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya, matanya menangkap sosok yang telah membuatnya menjadi orang bodoh.

"K-kyuhyun..!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri ada perasaan lega dan senang saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak baik-baik saja. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempedulikan Siwon yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia hanya melengos masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa sedikit pun melirik ke arah Siwon. Dan itu membuat Siwon naik darah.

_'Tsk..Tidakkah ia sedikit merasa bersalah?'_

Siwon pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah, membuntuti Kyuhyun yang masih tak menghiraukannya.

"Kyu..! Kyuhyun..! Darimana saja kau?!"

Seolah tak mendengar Siwon yang terus berteriak memanggilnya, Kyuhyun hanya terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tapi Siwon tak menyerah, ia tetap mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Hey..! Kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali bahkan tak pamit padaku. Dan saat aku menjemputmu, gurumu bilang kau tak datang ke sekolah. Sebenarnya pergi kemana kau, huh?!"

Siwon semakin naik pitam melihat Kyuhyun yang tak juga mempedulikannya. Hingga ia melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau pergi ke tempat si brengsek itu?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu betul siapa yang Siwon maksud. Dan ia tidak bisa terima saat mendengar Siwon mengganti nama Yunho dengan kata yang bahkan tak pantas diucapkannya.

"Dia punya nama."

Siwon terkekeh sinis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi benar, kau pergi ke rumahnya."

Kyuhyun seketika menolehkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap tajam Siwon.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Kata-kata dingin itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon terluka.

_'Bukan urusanmu'? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu pada suamimu sendiri?_

Siwon tak bisa tinggal diam lagi, ia pun mengejar Kyuhyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan dengan sangat kencang Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan kanannya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Akhh!"

Siwon terkejut, ia tampak bingung.

"A-ada apa?!"

Dan seketika itu Siwon melebarkan matanya saat mendapati sebuah lingkaran berwarna biru lebam di pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat ia mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangannya kembali hingga terlepas dari genggaman Siwon dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

Siwon masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Kemudian ia kembali teringat peristiwa yang terjadi semalam. Siwon pun menghela nafasnya yang terasa sangat sesak saat mengingat bahwa semalam ia terus saja menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat kencang. Siwon merasa hatinya begitu perih mengetahui bahwa ia telah melukai Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang terasa berdenyut. Sakit sekali. Ia benar-benar tak akan memaafkan Siwon yang telah melakukan ini padanya. Tapi ia lebih tak bisa memaafkan karena Siwon telah melukai Yunho.

Pikiran Kyuhyun begitu kacau. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tak bisa terus diam seperti ini. Namun, ia takut jika orang yang ia kasihi malah menjadi korban atas tindakannya. Ia tak ingin mereka yang berharga baginya malah terluka karenanya.

Kyuhyun merasa air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi ia mencoba menahan agar ia tak menangis. Ia tak bisa menangis. Ia tak bisa menjadi lemah. Karena jika begitu, orang-orang itu akan terus merenggut kebahagiaannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Dan Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika melihat sosok Siwon yang telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang lupa untuk mengunci pintu.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang bergetar saat Siwon semakin berjalan mendekat. Ia takut jika Siwon akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti malam itu. Prasangka-prasangka buruk memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun, membuat tubuhnya semakin menegang, Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Tapi Siwon hanya mengacuhkan teriakkan Kyuhyun. Ia pun duduk di tepi kasur sambil meletakkan baskom kecil dengan air hangat di dalamnya. Ia kemudian mencelupkan handuk kecil yang telah ia bawa ke dalam air hangat dan memerasnya. Lalu tanpa bicara apapun, Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan menempelkan handuk hangat itu pada pergelangan tangannya yang terluka.

"Akhh! Hentikan!"

Kyuhyun meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya. Tapi Siwon menahannya.

"Ku bilang hentikan!"

Kyuhyun terus saja meronta, meski Siwon bersikeras tetap tak melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya sambil berteriak kencang, Kyuhyun dengan sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Siwon seketika terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan gemetaran menggenggam tangannya sendiri, menahan rasa sakit yang tak terperihkan di pergelangan tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Siwon bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"K-kenapa?! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?! Kau telah menjebakku, membuatku menderita dan ketakutan! Kemudian kau melukai orang yang berharga bagiku! Dan sekarang.. K-kau peduli dan bersikap manis padaku? A-aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau hanya berpura-pura dan mencoba untuk menjebakku lagi! Katakan padaku kenapa kau melakukan ini..!"

Siwon tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya suara tawa keluar dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun pun menatap Siwon bingung.

"Kau tanya padaku _'kenapa'_?"

Siwon membalas tatapan Kyuhyun sesaat dan kembali tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Namun Siwon sendiri bahkan tak mengerti kenapa ia tertawa. Ia tak tahu apa yang lucu hingga membuatnya tertawa seperti ini. Yang ia tahu pikirannya tengah kacau, bahkan sangat kacau.

Tiba-tiba Siwon terdiam. Matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan heran. Siwon mencoba berpikir, mencari jawaban logis atas pertanyaan pemuda di hadapannya. Tapi Siwon tak bisa menemukannya. Tidak hanya itu saja, ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu.."

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun, tapi kini tatapan itu semakin tajam. Tampak sebuah amarah yang terpancar dari tatapannya. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"A-aku.. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini!"

Siwon berteriak begitu keras hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Siwon terbakar amarah. Tapi amarah ini bukan karena sosok yang tengah ketakutan di hadapannya. Rasa marah ini karena ia tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha berpikir, ia tetap tak bisa mengerti. Ia tak mengenal dirinya yang seperti ini. Dan itu membuatnya sangat marah.

"Mengantarmu, menjemputmu, menyiapkan makanan untukmu, dan bahkan sekarang aku datang ke kamarmu dengan perasaan bersalah, membawa semangkuk air hangat dan handuk kecil, mencoba untuk merawat pergelangan tanganmu yang terluka.. A-apa kau pikir aku menginginkan semua ini,huh?!"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun lekat. Matanya menatap dalam bola mata Kyuhyun, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memahami perasaanya. Atau setidaknya Kyuhyun bersedia melihat isi hatinya, dan mengatakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi padanya. Karena ia benci dirinya yang tak tahu apa-apa ini.

"_Tsk!_..Aku benar-benar sudah gila..!"

Siwon melempar handuk yang ada di genggamannya ke atas kasur dengan keras. Emosinya begitu meluap-luap hingga ia tak mampu mengontrolnya. Namun, saat matanya menangkap sosok lelaki di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, amarah Siwon mulai mereda perlahan demi perlahan. Dan ia menyadari satu hal.

"Meski demikian, aku tetap tak bisa menghentikannya.."

Suara Siwon mulai terdengar melembut.

"Tangan ini, kaki ini.. mereka seolah bergerak sendiri.. otakku bahkan sudah rusak hingga aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi.."

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun. Tapi kini tatapannya pun begitu lembut, seakan memelas dengan sangat. Dan suaranya pun sangat pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar.

"Jadi, kumohon.. kali ini saja.. dengarkan aku dan tenanglah.."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat Siwon berucap seperti itu. Ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang tengah Siwon ucapkan. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian Siwon menarik tangannya dengan sangat pelan. Ia kembali meletakkan handuk hangat di sekitar pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Dengan sangan lembut Siwon memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil. Ia akan melakukannya sampai handuknya mulai dingin. Dan ia akan mencelupkan handuk itu lagi ke dalam air hangat, lalu memerasnya, dan kemudian merekatkannya lagi pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Begitu seterusnya. Siwon melakukannya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Bahkan saat sesekali Kyuhyun mengeluarkan rintihan kecil, Siwon akan menenangkannya dan mengatakan 'maaf..'. Dan kemudian ia akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut lagi agar Kyuhyun tidak kesakitan.

Semua ini tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun memikirkannya, ia tetap tak bisa menerimanya sebagai sesuatu yang rasional. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah menghipnotisnya, ia seakan tak berdaya. Ia hanya diam menerima semua perlakuan Siwon. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti itu. Tapi ia merasakan hangat. Perasaan hangat ini menjalar ke dalam hatinya dan membuatnya merasa tenang, hingga tanpa sadar ia tertidur lelap.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan._

_Gelap._

_Semua tampak gelap. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun._

_Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ia takut. Ia sangat ketakutan._

_Ia pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya jika ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Tapi tak ada yang mendengarkannya._

_Tak ada siapapun di sana. Ia hanya seorang diri. Di tengah kegelapan, ia menangis sendirian._

_Hanya sendirian._

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia masih terbaring di kamar tidurnya dengan sebuah handuk kecil yang masih menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dadanya sesak. Ia seakan tak bisa bernafas.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari pembaringannya menuju meja belajar di sudut kamarnya. Segera Kyuhyun membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Namun saat Kyuhyun tak melihat ada segelas air yang bisa ia minum, ia pun segera berlari menuju dapur. Dengan gemetaran tangannya mengambil sebotol air dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu menelan sebutir pil berwarna putih yang ia keluarkan dari botol obat yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam laci.

Nafas Kyuhyun mulai terdengar teratur. Gemetar di tubuhnya pun semakin berkurang. Kyuhyun kemudian memejamkan matanya sejenak, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Namun, ia kembali teringat mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya.

_'Kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi?'_

Tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Mengetahui itu adalah suara Siwon, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun memasukkan botol kecil yang ada di genggamannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kemudian dengan sedikit gugup, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok Siwon sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

Siwon mulai berjalan mendekat. Tapi ia sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak pucat.

"Kyu..wajahmu pucat.. Apa kau sakit?"

Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Ia pun segera mengangkat telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di dahi Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon merasa lega saat mengetahui bahwa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun normal.

"Ah..itu pasti karena kau lapar.."

Siwon tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi sepertinya sudah agak dingin. Aku akan menghangatkannya kembali. Apa kau masih bisa menunggu sebentar?"

Kyuhyun sedikit terperanga. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap lembut Siwon. Tapi ia segera memberi anggukan pelan pada Siwon.

Melihat respon Kyuhyun, Siwon pun dengan pelan membimbingnya ke arah meja makan dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku tak akan lama."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Siwon datang dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi banyak makanan.

"Aku memasak udang. Kau suka udang, kan?"

Siwon pun mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan nasi dan lauk pauk yang tampak sangat lezat. Lalu, ia meletakkannya di hadapan Kyuhyun beserta segelas air.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Kau pasti sangat lapar.."

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. Ia masih tak bisa memahami sikap Siwon. Tapi ia sudah sangat lapar untuk berpikir. Seharian ia tak makan. Untuk itu, tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi Kyuhyun pun segera menyantap hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Namun Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan saat mengayunkan sendoknya.

"A-apa tanganmu masih sakit? A-aku.. Aku bisa menyuapimu jika kau mau.."

Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan menjadi panik. Ia pun segera menawarkan bantuan. Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan Siwon. Apalagi membiarkan Siwon menyuapinya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang sangat memalukan itu.

"Tidak. Aku bisa menggunakan tangan kiri."

Kyuhyun akhirnya berusaha makan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Namun ia agak kesulitan karena tak terbiasa. Dan Siwon tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia pun segera duduk di kursi samping Kyuhyun dan menyambar sendoknya.

"Buka mulutmu.."

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut. Ia tak menyangka Siwon akan benar-benar melakukannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tak juga membuka mulutnya, Siwon pun geram.

"Ayolah.. kau tidak akan mati hanya karena aku menyuapimu.."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis dalam hati. Ternyata jika sudah kesal, Siwon akan kembali ke sifat aslinya. Meski sedikit ragu, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan Siwon. Tapi ia tetap berdalih bahwa ia melakukannya karena ia sudah sangat lapar.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang dengan lahapnya mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya, Siwon pun tersenyum.

"Enak kan..?"

Tapi Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terus sibuk mengunyah, berpura-pura tak mempedulikan Siwon yang terus menatapnya.

"Hey.. ada nasi di bibirmu.."

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dan segera mencoba membersihkan nasi yang menempel di bibirnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tak berhasil. Dan Siwon pun tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya seperti anak-anak. Namun tanpa sadar tangan Siwon mulai meraih bibir Kyuhyun, mencoba membantu membersihkannya.

"Bukan di situ.. tapi disi-.."

Siwon seketika terdiam saat jarinya menyentuh permukaan bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa sangat lembut. Rasa manis dan hangat yang pernah ia rasakan saat bibirnya mengecup bibir sintal itu tiba-tiba terngiang di kepalanya dan membuat Siwon menelan ludahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya seakan membeku saat mendapati Siwon tak melepaskan pandangan dari bibirnya. Dan jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang ketika Siwon mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dekat, dan semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon menjauh darinya.

"A-aku sudah kenyang. Aku.. akan kembali ke kamar."

Tanpa menatap Siwon, Kyuhyun pun segera berdiri dan pergi meninnggalkannya. Sementara itu, Siwon yang baru saja terbangun dari fantasinya, hanya bisa memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan menyesal. Rasanya ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodohnya hingga ia hampir saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti malam lalu. Siwon berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun pasti semakin membencinya. Tapi, satu hal yang tidak Siwon ketahui, bahwa di balik wajah Kyuhyun, semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

Akhir minggu telah tiba. Dan di malam yang tenang ini, seorang pria tengah berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar, bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar istrinya.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Siwon mengetahuinya dari Changmin yang memberitahunya satu minggu yang lalu. Siwon sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahkan selama satu minggu ini Siwon menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mempersiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Siwon sangat berterima kasih kepada Changmin yang juga turut membantunya. Apalagi Siwon tak begitu tahu banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja Changmin menjadi orang yang sangat tepat bagi Siwon untuk mengetahui apa saja yang disukai Kyuhyun.

Siwon sebenarnya tak mengerti mengapa ia mau bersusah payah melakukan ini. Tapi ia pikir setidaknya ini bisa menjadi sebuah permohonan maaf atas semua yang ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Namun sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang lain. Hanya saja Siwon belum menyadarinya.

Siwon menarik nafasnya, mencoba mengumpulkan semua kepercayaan dirinya. Ia harus menemui Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi, sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia hampir saja mencium Kyuhyun, keduanya menjadi sangat kikuk. Dan itu membuat Siwon berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun pasti marah padanya.

Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, Siwon harus mengatakan ini. Ia tidak bisa merusak semua rencana yang telah ia persiapkan dengan sangat sempurna. Namun saat Siwon hendak mengetuk pintu, pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun tepat di hadapan Siwon. Kyuhyun pun terkejut bukan main saat ia mendapati Siwon yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"K-kyuhyun.. um..besok..b-bisakah kau datang ke tempat ini..?"

Dengan sedikit gugup, Siwon menyerahkan sebuah kertas dengan sebuah alamat yang tertulis di atasnya.

"Aku..ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung, tapi kemudian ia membaca alamat yang Siwon berikan.

"Dan kau bisa mengenakan ini. Aku rasa ini sangat cocok untukmu."

Kini Siwon menyodorkan sebuah kotak kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sangat berharap kau datang. Kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, kan?"

Siwon tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun, meski Kyuhyun tak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah.. ini sudah malam. Tidurlah.."

Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi sejenak, ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Sambil tersenyum, ia berkata.

"Mimpi indah.."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Tapi ia hanya terdiam memandangi sosok Siwon yang berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan saat ia sudah tak bisa melihat sosok itu lagi, Kyuhyun membuka kotak yang Siwon berikan padanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil seketika menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun tatakala matanya menangkap sebuah objek di dalam kotak tersebut, sebuah setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan sebuah huruf 'K' terpaut di sudut kerahnya.

Tapi, seketika itu juga senyuman menghilang dari bibir Kyuhyun. Senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan yang tampak jelas di wajahnya. Rasa sedih yang tak terperihkan yang terpancar dari matanya yang sendu. Rasa sedih itu, tak ada yang bisa memahaminya.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk termangu di sebuah restoran. Itu adalah restoran termewah di Seoul. Dan ia harus berusaha keras agar bisa memesannya. Ia bahkan harus membayar sangat mahal untuk menyewa restoran itu dan tak membiarkan pengunjung lain datang. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa berkunjung selain ia dan Kyuhyun. Hari ini, tempat ini akan menjadi milik keduanya, hanya mereka berdua menikmati hidangan yang Siwon pesan sendiri dan dimasak oleh koki ternama, diiringi alunan merdu dari sebuah mini orkestra yang Siwon siapkan untuk menambah kehangatan suasana, bahkan Siwon telah mendekor ulang restoran tersebut hingga tampak semakin luar biasa.

Siwon memandang sebuah kue _tart_ di atas meja, sebuah kue bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun dengan hiasan bertema_ starcraft_ di atasnya. Siwon tersenyum tatkala mengingat bahwa itu adalah usulan Changmin. Meski pada awalnya Siwon menolak keras ide tersebut, karena itu sama sekali tak cocok dengan tema yang telah ia persiapkan. Tapi akhirnya Siwon menyetujuinya karena Changmin mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat menyukai game _starcraft_.

Tapi kemudian Siwon tersenyum miris. Kekecewaan tampak jelas di raut wajahnya. Sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan berbotol-botol anggur. Tapi sosok yang dinantikannya tak juga datang.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku jasnya. Ia memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih.

_'Kenapa kau tidak datang?'_

"Tuan Muda Choi.. Apa anda ingin menambah anggur lagi?"

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pelayan yang sudah membawa sebotol anggur merah.

"Tidak perlu. Sepertinya istriku tidak bisa datang. Aku akan pulang."

Siwon akhirnya pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut dengan perasaan kecewa.

Siwon melaju mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia ingin segera pulang dan menemui Kyuhyun. Ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa datang. Meski banyak prasangka yang muncul di kepalanya, tapi Siwon masih mencoba untuk berpikir positif. Mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa mungkin saja Kyuhyun tidak enak badan, atau ia tengah bersama Ayahnya hingga ia tak bisa datang. Karena hanya dengan berpikir begitu hatinya bisa tenang.

Namun saat hanya beberapa meter lagi dari rumahnya, Siwon tiba-tiba menepikan mobilnya. Matanya memandang lekat sebuah mobil yang tak asing baginya berhenti tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon saat mendapati dua orang sosok pria keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam tersebut.

_'Jadi..kau benar-benar bersamanya..'_

Meski Siwon sudah bisa menduganya. Tapi ia sangat berharap bahwa dugaannya itu salah.

Hati Siwon sangat perih, seakan teriris-iris. Apalagi saat melihat Yunho mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, dada Siwon seakan terbakar. Ia ingin sekali menghampiri pria itu dan memukulnya hingga tak bernyawa. Tapi Siwon seakan tak berdaya. Ia bahkan tak mampu menginjak pedal gas. Hatinya terlalu sakit.

Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tega melakukan ini padanya?

Bagaimana bisa ia begitu terluka seperti ini?

.

.

.

Siwon masih duduk terdiam di dalam mobilnya. Matanya masih memandangi pintu pagar rumahnya. Pemandangan menyakitkan yang telah ia lihat tadi, dimana Yunho mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, tak bisa menghilang dari pikiran Siwon. Meski sekuat tenaga ia mencoba tak memikirkannya, tetap saja tak bisa. Ia benar-benar sangat kecewa.

_'Kenapa harus dia?'_

Siwon menghela nafasnya yang terasa sangat berat.

Kenapa Kyuhyun harus bersama Jung Yunho? Siwon mungkin bisa memafkan Kyuhyun apapun alasannya, tapi tidak pria itu. Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun lebih memilih menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama Yunho daripada dirinya membuat Siwon semakin terpukul.

Siwon bisa saja menemui Kyuhyun saat ini juga dan berteriak marah padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia sudah bersusah payah mempersiapkan semuanya dan Kyuhyun telah sangat mengecewakannya. Tapi Siwon tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun, tidak untuk saat ini. Karena ia sudah terlalu terluka.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Siwon berdering. Dan Siwon segera menjawab panggilan tersebut saat ia melihat nama seseorang di layar ponselnya.

_Siwon..bisakah kita bertemu?_

.

.

.

Kini Siwon sudah berada di sebuah taman dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang pria berparas tampan yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya. Keduanya tengah menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya, sebuah danau kecil dengan angsa-angsa yang berenang dengan anggunya. Tapi sepertinya Siwon tak begitu menikmatinya, pikirannya masih terjebak pada kejadian tadi.

"Siwon.. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?"

Donghae menatap cemas Siwon yang hanya diam. Wajah kekasihnya itu tampak pucat dan Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Ah..Aku baik-baik saja.."

Siwon seketika terbangun dari lamunannya, dan mencoba memberikan sebuah senyuman, walaupun Donghae sangat tahu bahwa senyuman itu terlalu dipaksakan.

"Aku minta maaf karena akhir-akhir ini aku jarang menghubungimu. Pagelaran busana itu benar-benar menyita waktuku, bahkan aku tak sempat bertemu denganmu. Apa karena itu kau kecewa padaku, Siwon?"

Siwon tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"T-tidak. Itu sama sekali tidak benar."

Siwon mencoba tersenyum lagi. Tapi Donghae masih merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu gelisah?"

Siwon terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Matanya kini menatap lekat sosok pria yang begitu dicintainya. Benar, Siwon sangat mencintai sosok ini. Bagiamana bisa Siwon mengabaikannya dan malah memikirkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting?

"Tidak ada. Aku..hanya sangat merindukanmu, Hae.."

Siwon tiba-tiba merangkul tubuh Donghae dengan erat. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak memeluk sosok ini. Dan Siwon sangat merindukannya.

Tapi apakah itu benar adanya? Apakah Siwon memang benar-benar merindukan sosok itu? Atau itu hanyalah sebuah pelarian dari kekecewaan yang dialaminya saat ini?

Siwon tersentak. Ia pun segera melepaskan tubuh Donghae. Namun Siwon berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, dan tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan pagelaran busannya? Apa semua berjalan lancar?"

Siwon segera mencari topik pembicaraan. Ia ingin menghalau semua pikiran-pikiran itu agar tak lagi memenuhi kepalanya. Karena semua itu sangat tak masuk akal. Dan Siwon tidak bisa menerima jika itu adalah alasannya yang sebenarnya. Ia tak mungkin melakukan itu pada kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ya..semua berjalan dengan lancar.."

Donghae tersenyum dengan sangat manisnya, membuat Siwon semakin menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat menawan. Ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan telah memilih Donghae menjadi kekasihnya.

"Jika kau memerlukan bantuan, segera hubungi aku.."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia merasa sangat senang, Siwon begitu perhatian padanya.

"Pagelarannya akan diadakan minggu depan. Kau akan datang kan, Siwon?"

"Tentu. Aku pasti datang."

Siwon bersungguh-sungguh pada apa yang diucapkannya. Ini adalah pagelaran busana pertama Donghae dan Siwon tak akan mengecewakannya.

"Apa kau yang merancang semua busananya?"

"Hm-m.. kuharap kau akan menyukainya.."

"Pasti. Kau adalah desainer paling hebat yang pernah ku temui. Kau bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, Hae.."

Siwon tersenyum lebar. Ia sangat bangga pada kekasihnya yang tidak hanya merupakan seorang top model tapi juga perancang busana yang hebat.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyuhyun?"

Siwon terkejut saat Donghae tiba-tiba menanyakan kabar pemuda itu.

"Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Apa kau mengetahuinya, Siwon?"

Siwon tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia pun hanya berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

"B-benarkah? A-aku..tidak tahu.."

Untuk sesaat keduanya hening, hingga akhirnya Donghae kembali berbicara.

"Tapi..sejak kematian Ibunya, Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia heran dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan kekasihnya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia sangat ingin mengetahui alasannya.

"Kenapa?"

Siwon memandang Donghae dengan lekat, menanti jawaban yang akan diucapkan.

"Karena Ibunya meninggal dunia tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya."

Seketika itu hati Siwon tercekat. Ia sangat terkejut.

"Pada setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Kyuhyun selalu pergi ke makam Ibunya. Kemudian ia akan mengurung diri di dalam kamar, tak mau makan dan tak mau menemui siapapun, termasuk Ayahnya sendiri. Kematian Ibunya telah membuatnya benar-benar terpukul."

Siwon merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Sulit baginya percaya pada apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Donghae. Bagaimana bisa semua itu terjadi pada sosok itu? Kyuhyun.. anak laki-laki yang masih begitu muda itu.. bagaimana ia sanggup menghadapi semua kepedihan ini?

Dan seketika itu juga Siwon menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalah besar.

"H-hae..a-aku..harus pergi.. M-maafkan aku, Hae.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae, Siwon segera pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Dan Donghae hanya bisa menatap kepergian Siwon dengan penuh kepedihan. Karena ia tahu betul kemana Siwon akan pergi. Ia sudah bisa menebaknya siapa yang akan ditemuinya.

_'Apa yang kupikirkan?'_

Donghae tersenyum getir. Ia paham bahwa ia tak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Ia seharusnya merasa senang jika Siwon peduli pada Kyuhyun yang merupakan adiknya sendiri. Dan Donghae tetap ingin percaya bahwa Siwon melakukannya hanya karena untuk saat ini Kyuhyun adalah istrinya, hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Meski tak bisa disangkal, di dalam hati Donghae ada sebuah rasa penyesalan, bahwa ia tak seharusnya menceritakan semua itu.

.

.

.

Siwon menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Ia tak peduli jika itu sangat berbahaya, karena yang ia pikirkan hanya sosok itu. Tak ada yang lain.

Siwon benar-benar mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak mengetahui apapun yang telah terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Siwon bahkan menyalahkannya, menghakiminya dengan kejam tanpa mengetahui penderitaan yang tengah ia rasakan.

Perasaan bersalah menyeruak memenuhi hati Siwon. Perasaan itu begitu besar hingga menyesakkan dadanya. Siwon tak lagi mampu menahannya. Ia ingin segera tiba di rumah.

Ia ingin segera melihat sosok itu.

Dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam sebuah kamar hotel, seorang wanita dengan gincu merah di bibirnya dan perhiasan bernilai ratusan juta menghiasi sebagian anggota tubuhnya, tengah duduk di atas sebuah sofa. Mata kelamnya menatap tajam seorang pria di hadapannya. Kemudian terdengar suara dingin keluar dari bibirnya yang tengah menyesap segelas anggur dengan begitu angkuhnya.

"Bagaimana dengan misi kita? Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Selamat membaca :D


	10. Chapter 9

Siwon berlari sekencang mungkin. Kaki-kakinya melangkah dengan pasti. Namun seketika keraguan menghampirinya tatkala ia tiba tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Di balik pintu itu, sesosok lelaki mungkin tengah menangis. Ia pasti tengah menangis pedih menahan rasa sakit akan penderitaan yang menderanya. Ia menangis sendiri, memendam rasa sakit itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri hingga luka di hatinya mungkin sudah begitu dalam.

Meskipun demikian, ia yang menangis sendiri itu, pasti membutuhkan seseorang untuk memeluknya erat. Ia juga pasti membutuhkan rasa hangat yang membuatnya merasa tenang dan aman. Tapi Siwon masih tak membuka pintu itu. Rasa ragu itu masih menghantuinya. Ia ragu jika ia lah orang yang dibutuhkan sosok itu, yang mampu memberikan rasa hangat itu. Apalagi setelah melakukan semua hal kejam itu, apakah ia masih pantas bahkan untuk melihat sosoknya?

Namun, tak peduli jika memang itu bukan lah dirinya. Tak apa jika nanti sosok itu akan marah dan mengusirnya, setidaknya Siwon sudah mencoba, karena jika tidak, perasaan bersalah ini akan terus bersemayam di hatinya.

Siwon perlahan menarik gagang pintu. Dan saat pintu terbuka, Siwon melihat sosok itu tengah meringkuk di atas kasur. Siwon pun mulai berjalan menghampirinya. Dan seketika itu juga hati Siwon terenyuh melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya yang kurus tengah terbaring lelah. Matanya yang terpejam erat tampak sembab. Dan jejak-jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di atas pipinya yang pucat.

Siwon merasakan air matanya hendak jatuh. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya, karena ia tak ingin jika isakannya akan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Siwon pun masih menatap lekat wajah Kyuhyun. Begitu banyak kata yang ingin ia ucapkan pada sosok yang masih terlelap itu, bahkan hingga membuatnya tak mampu mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Kemudian mata Siwon menangkap sebuah bingkai di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Bingkai itu begitu erat didekapnya. Tapi Siwon ingin melihat foto yang terpasang di sana. Ia pun dengan sangat pelan melepaskan bingkai tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dan seketika itu juga air mata yang telah susah payah ditahannya, tumpah membanjiri pipi Siwon.

Di dalam foto itu, seorang wanita yang tampak sangat cantik tengah tersenyum lembut.

_'Kau pasti sangat merindukannya..'_

Siwon tak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Hatinya terasa perih, bahkan sangat perih hingga ia tak lagi mampu menahannya. Siwon pun menggigit bibirnya agar isakannya tak keluar, agar Kyuhyun tak akan terbangun.

_'Maafkan aku..'_

Siwon mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun, berharap jika sentuhannya bisa menyampaikan rasa penyesalannya ini. Karena Siwon tak akan sanggup mengatakannya jika nanti Kyuhyun terjaga. Bibirnya pasti tak akan mampu mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Karena ia sudah menyakiti sosoknya. Ia sudah melukainya.

.

.

.

Sesosok wanita yang tak lagi terlihat muda tengah menyesap anggur dengan angkuhnya, menyombongkan diri di hadapan takdir bahwa ia punya kekuasaan. Matanya menatap tajam sosok pria yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Sejauh ini semua berjalan cukup baik. Kita sudah mendapatkan 43% suara investor."

Sengiran pun seketika menghiasi bibir merahnya kala mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan pria itu.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Tapi, kita harus bergerak lebih cepat lagi. Setidaknya kita harus mendapatkan 60% suara."

Tampak jelas sebuah ambisi di dalam matanya, yang tak akan pernah surut oleh apapun juga.

"Jika Nyonya mempertimbangkan lagi usulan saya waktu itu, kita akan lebih cepat mencapai target."

Pria tersebut menatap lekat, mencoba meyakinkan wanita di hadapannya. Namun kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari wanita tersebut.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya, tapi ia tetap tak mau melakukannya."

Sekilas perasaan kesal menghiasi wajah wanita itu.

"Anda harus berusaha membujuknya, Nyonya. Jika ia memiliki jabatan sebagai petinggi perusahaan, maka kita akan lebih mudah mempengaruhi para investor. Mereka akan lebih percaya untuk bekerjasama dengan kita. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan yang sangat bagus."

Wanita tersebut menyipitkan matanya, mempertajam tatapannya pada sosok pria yang memandanganya dengan penuh arti.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membujuknya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar dia mau melakukannya."

Ucap wanita itu dengan penuh keyakinan. Pandangannya masih tak luput dari pria di hadapannya.

"Tuan Park.. Kau tak akan mengkhianatiku, kan?"

Aura keyakinan yang terpancar dari matanya tiba-tiba meredup saat rasa keraguan menghampirinya. Namun, keraguan itu pun seketika lenyap tatkala pria itu menatapnya lekat, mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Tak perlu khawatir.. Aku akan selalu setia pada Anda, Nyonya Cho.."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun. Nafasnya tersengal. Matanya terbuka lebar. Ketakutan tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang tampak sangat pucat. Keringat dingin pun mengucur deras dari dahinya yang lembab. Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun bangkit dari pembaringannya. Tangannya merogoh sebuah laci meja di samping ranjangnya. Namun ia semakin panik saat tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau mencari ini?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang. Kyuhyun pun langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada sosok Siwon yang tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun seketika melebarkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Siwon sebelumnya. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Siwon ada di sana. Namun itu tak lagi penting, karena yang paling membuat Kyuhyun terkejut adalah saat ia melihat tangan Siwon yang tengah menggenggam sebuah benda yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Kyuhyun.. Kau tahu obat apa ini?"

Mata Siwon memandang tajam Kyuhyun yang terdiam membisu. Tampak sebuah kekecewaan di wajah Siwon. Ia sangat kecewa pada apa yang ditemukannya di laci meja Kyuhyun tatkala sosok itu terlelap. Ia tak sengaja membuka laci itu ketika hendak meletakkan photo Ibunda Kyuhyun di atas meja. Tadinya Siwon mengira itu hanya obat biasa, tapi ia sungguh tak menyangka jika itu tidak seperti apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Kyuhyun.. Sejak kapan kau-.."

Siwon terhenti. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Karena ia masih tak bisa mempercayai ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak shok, jika ternyata obat itu merupakan obat penenang dosis tinggi!? Itu benar-benar sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berikan itu padaku!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikan Siwon. Ia tak peduli jika Siwon tengah membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan. Ia hanya menginginkan obatnya. Dan kini matanya pun membalas tatapan Siwon dengan tajam, memaksanya untuk segera menyerahkan obat itu padanya. Tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti itu membuat hati Siwon sakit. Ia paham jika Kyuhyun sangat menderita, tapi kenapa ia harus melakukan hal semacam itu?

Siwon kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. apa kau tahu jika ini sangat berbahaya?"

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh khawatir. Tatapannya begitu lekat pada kedua mata Kyuhyun, seakan masih berharap bahwa semua ini tidaklah benar.

"Itu bukan urusanmu! Cepat berikan padaku!"

Kyuhyun pun bangkit menghampiri Siwon, dan berusaha menyambar botol obat tersebut. Namun Siwon segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauannya, hingga ia tak bisa menggapainya.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu meminum ini lagi!"

Kyuhyun memandang kesal Siwon yang tetap bersikeras tak memberikan obat itu. Namun, Kyuhyun tak akan menyerah. Ia masih berusaha merebutnya dari tangan Siwon.

Tapi Siwon sudah tak bisa lagi menahan semua ini. Melihat Kyuhyun yang terus saja menginginkan obat itu, bahkan sama sekali tak mempedulikan ucapannya, membuat Siwon sangat marah. Rasa amarah ini sudah meluap-luap hingga akhiranya ia berteriak kencang.

"Kau bisa mati Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun seketika terdiam. Teriakkan Siwon begitu kencang hingga membuatnya terkejut. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun terkekeh sinis.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik?"

Siwon memandangan Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Ia tak begitu mengerti maksud ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga pasti akan senang kan? Kalian semua pasti akan tertawa kan? Bukankah kalian semua berharap aku mati?!"

Siwon seketika melebarkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-.. bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Tampak jelas sebuah luka di mata Siwon. Hatinya sangat perih saat mendengar Kyuhyun mengatakan hal semacam itu. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Siwon berharap ia mati sementara pada kenyataannya Siwon begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Itu tidak lah benar, sama sekali tidak benar.

"Kau-.. Apa kau tahu bagaimana menderitanya aku?"

Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan ucapannya. Namun kini air mata mulai jatuh dari kedua mata sendunya.

"Aku tahu.. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.."

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sangat mengerti perasaannya. Ia sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun sangat menderita. Untuk itu ia tak perlu melakukan hal yang dapat membahayakan hidupnya lagi. Tapi sepertinya, sosok itu masih tak mempercayainya.

"Bohong! Kau sama sekali tak mengerti! Kau tak akan mengerti!"

Kyuhyun mendorong keras tubuh Siwon hingga membentur lemari di belakangnya. Botol obat yang ada di genggaman tangan Siwon pun terlepas hingga jatuh berserakan di atas lantai.

Seketika semua menjadi hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar isakan memilukan dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit, bahkan tak terperihkan tatakala ia mengingat bagaimana semuanya begitu menyakitkan baginya setelah kematian sang Ibu, bagaimana ia bertahan dengan segala luka ini, bagaimana ia telah menghabiskan banyak air mata, menangis seorang diri tanpa ada yang mengetahui. Semua itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Tak ada yang mengerti.. Tak ada seorang pun.."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar bergetar di sela isakan tangisnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Hanya aku sendirian.."

Siwon memandang pedih sosok Kyuhyun yang menangis sesenggukan di hadapannya, membuat rasa perih di hatinya semakin tak tertahankan. Sungguh, ia tak bisa melihat semua ini. Ia tak bisa melihat sosok itu menderita seperti ini. Dan saat itu juga Siwon berdoa dalam hati, meminta pada Tuhan agar memindahkan semua luka yang Kyuhyun rasakan kepada dirinya. Biarlah ia yang terluka. Karena ia sungguh tak bisa melihat sosok di hadapannya ini menangis. Itu membuatnya ingin mati. Atau setidaknya ia akan melakukan apapun, apapun juga untuk membuatnya menghentikan semua air mata itu.

Kaki Siwon perlahan melangkah, mendekati sosok itu yang masih terhanyut dalam luka dan air matanya. Tanganya kemudian mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan. Matanya menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya, seakan ingin meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, bahwa Kyuhyun tak perlu menangis lagi.

Lama Siwon mengusap pipi itu, mencoba menghapus setiap tetes air mata yang jatuh dari kedua mata sendu itu, hingga akhirnya suara pelan terdengar dari bibirnya.

"Kau tak sendirian.. Aku ada di sini bersamamu.."

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah basah oleh air mata, hingga bibirnya menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Lembut sekali. Tak ada paksaan, amarah ataupun kebencian. Hanya ada kelembutan dan rasa kasih.

Kyuhyun pun hanya diam. Tak ada kejengahan di dalam hatinya. Tak ada keinginan untuk memberontak, seakan hanya pasrah. Matanya terpejam seiring semakin dalamnya ciuman Siwon di bibirnya. Meski air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan perasaan hangat. Perasaan hangat itu begitu hebat hingga membuatnya merasa tenang dan aman.

Tangan Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia pun masih tak melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir itu, menghantarkan kelembutan pada setiap sentuhannya, seakan mengatakan bahwa Ia paham, ia sangat mengerti. Bagaimana ia sudah terluka dan menderita, Siwon sangat memahaminya. Untuk itu mulai saat ini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena ia tak lagi sendirian. Siwon akan selalu ada bersamanya.

_'Kau tak sendirian..'_

.

.

.

Mata Siwon tak lepas memandangi Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya. Sebuah senyum simpul pun tak kunjung pergi dari bibir tipisnya, seperti halnya perasaan senang yang tak pula menghilang dari hatinya.

Siwon masih tak percaya pada apa yang telah terjadi. Ia seakan tengah bermimpi. Bagaimana tidak? Ia dan Kyuhyun telah berciuman. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Tapi Siwon merasakan sesuatu yang tidak ia rasakan pada ciuman-ciuman mereka sebelumnya, meski ia masih belum menyadari perasaan apa itu.

Dan saat ini pun, Kyuhyn tengah terlelap dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyun begitu dekat, hingga Siwon bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, dan merasakan hembusan pelan napas Kyuhyun di lehernya. Sungguh, ini seperti mimpi. Kyuhyun yang begitu membencinya, yang bahkan selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan, kini berada dalam dekapannya, mempercayakan tubuhnya meringkuk dalam rangkulannya.

Siwon semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, membawa tubuh itu semakin tenggelam dalam hangat pelukannya. Bibirnya pun mengecup lembut kepala Kyuhyun, berharap sebuah mimpi yang damai menghampiri tidurnya. Tak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk. Mimpi-mimpi yang begitu mengerikan itu tak akan lagi menganggunya, karena Siwon ada di sampingnya, mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

Mata Siwon masih setia terperangkap pada wajah Kyuhyun, hanyut pada sebuah perasaan yang terasa mennyesakkan dadanya. Entah perasaan apa ini, ia sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi yang ia tahu pasti, ia tak ingin melihat sosok itu terluka sedikit pun.

Perlahan mata Siwon pun mulai terpejam, membiarkan malam berlalu hingga sang pagi datang menyambut. Tapi dekapan erat tangannya pada sosok itu tak sedikitpun melonggar.

.

.

.

Mentari bersinar lembut. Sinarnya menyelinap di sela-sela tirai, mengusik tidur lelap seseorang.

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan. Tidurnya begitu nyenyak hingga tanpa sadar pagi sudah tiba. Tapi pagi ini udara terasa dingin, sepertinya musim dingin sudah mulai menampakkan rupanya, dan situasi seperti ini begitu nyaman untuk kembali terlelap. Namun Siwon seketika bangkit dari pembaringannya saat tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun di sisinya. Sosok itu yang semalaman berada dalam dekapannya, kini menghilang. Dan itu membuat Siwon panik. Kemana ia pergi? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Semua pikiran buruk itu membuat rasa cemas Siwon semakin memuncak, hingga ia pun akhirnya melompat dari tempat tidur dan segera bergegas mencari Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon tak bisa menemukan sosoknya. Tidak di kamarnya atau di ruangan manapun. Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Tapi rasa khawatirnya tak mengizinkannya untuk berdiam diri. Siwon pun berlari keluar rumah saat terpikir bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun tengah mencari udara segar di luar sana.

Siwon berlari. Matanya tak berhenti mengamati sekitarnya. Tak ada satu sudut pun yang luput dari pandangannya. Namun ia masih tak melihat sosok itu, hingga ia akhirnya tiba di pantai. Dan seketika itu juga Siwon menghela nafas lega saat matanya menangkap sesosok lelaki tengah di berdiri di hadapan laut. Tubuh itu, yang hanya terlihat seperti sebuah garis tipis di antara hamparan laut yang luas, tampak begitu rapuh, seakan bisa hancur seketika.

Siwon berjalan menghampirinya, hingga akhirnya ia berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ternyata kau di sini.."

Kyuhyun perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Siwon yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kupikir telah terjadi sesuatu padamu.. Kau membuatku takut.."

Suara Siwon terdengar pelan diantara deburan lembut sang ombak pada pasir putih. Matanya masih tak berhenti memandang sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Angin berhembus pelan, meniup surai madu Kyuhyun dengan lembut, mengusap halus wajahnya yang tampak putih pucat karena udara dingin. Matanya yang sendu bersinar syahdu, memberi tatapan yang meneduhkan hati. Sosoknya yang berdiri di antara hamparan pasir putih dengan latar belakang laut biru yang tak berujung, begitu indah, sebuah keindahan yang telah Tuhan ciptakan dengan Maha Sempurna-Nya.

"Ayo pulang.."

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya, mengharap Kyuhyun akan menggapainya.

"Aku masih ingin melihat laut.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengabaikannya, kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap laut. Matanya menerawang jauh, tenggelam dalam biru yang tampak begitu luas.

Siwon pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mungkin masih tak begitu tenang, bahwa ia mungkin masih tak mempercayainya. Semua janji yang telah ia ucapkan padanya, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia tak akan sendirian, bahwa Siwon akan selalu bersamanya, Kyuhyun mungkin masih tak begitu yakin dengan semua itu, meski ia telah mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tapi tak apa. Jika satu kali Kyuhyum masih tak yakin, ia akan mengucapkannya dua kali, jika masih tak yakin juga maka Siwon akan mengatakannya tiga kali, empat kali, bahkan seribu kali, hingga Kyuhyun bisa mempercayainya.

Siwon kemudian berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap lurus ke dapan, lekat memandangi laut yang bergelombang dengan tenang.

"Aku benci laut.."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pelan dari bibir Siwon.

"Ku pikir sejak hari itu aku tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.."

Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari birunya laut.

"Karena jika melihatnya, aku akan kembali teringat kejadian itu.."

Siwon merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Memori itu masih tersimpan dengan baik di dalam kepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat kuat, mencoba meredam semua itu.

"Tapi kau bahkan memilih rumah di dekat laut, membuatku harus melihatnya setiap saat.."

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Benar saja, bahkan saat ini pun ia tanpa sadar menginjakkan kakinya di sini, di hadapan laut. Semua itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa ia hindari. Padahal Siwon sudah bertekad jika ia tak akan pernah melihatnya lagi. Tapi karena sosok ini, sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di sampinganya dalam diam, Siwon mengkhianati tekadnya sendiri. Ini seperti tak masuk akal, meski inilah kenyataannya, bahwa sosok itu telah berhasil membuatnya melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Ini dingin sekali.. Kita akan membeku jika tak segera masuk.."

Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya. Kakinya perlahan mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Meski ia ingin sekali menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah membeku itu, tapi Siwon tak melakukannya. Ia tak ingin terlalu memaksanya, meski sebenarnya ia ingin memaksa jika bisa, karena ia tak tahan melihat Kyuhyun kedinginan.

"Kejadian apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Tanpa bisa dicegah, pertanyaan itu begitu saja terucap. Dan itu membuat Siwon seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya berbalik, menghadap sosok Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya lekat. Siwon terkejut saat mendapati bagaimana sepasang mata indah itu menatapnya. Tatapan itu tak bisa digambarkan, seakan hendak berkata bahwa sosok itu mengkhawatirkannya.

Siwon tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa perasaan senang tiba-tiba menjalar di hatinya. Mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang menatapnya seperti itu, meski tak mengatakannya tapi Siwon tahu bahwa ia tengah mencemaskannya, membuat Siwon sangat senang.

"Tak apa.. Itu bukan apa-apa.."

Siwon menatap lembut Kyuhyun yang hanya diam mendengarkan ucapannya. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan menggenggamnya erat. Lalu tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Siwon menarik tangan itu dengan sangat pelan, membawa sosok itu melangkah bersamanya.

Kyuhyun pun tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya menuruti, membiarkan Siwon menariknya, membawanya menuju rumah. Bahkan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari tangannya sendiri kini membalas genggaman tangan Siwon, dan hal itu membuat bibir Siwon menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, meski Kyuhyun tak melihatnya.

.

.

.

Siwon menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menutupi tubuh itu dengan selimut hangat. Begitu cermat ia melakukannya hingga tak sejengkal pun dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang luput dari balutan selimut selain wajahnya yang terlihat pucat karena kedinginan, seakan tak ingin membiarkan udara dingin menyentuh tubuh itu.

"Kau pasti sudah lama berdiri di sana. Tubuhmu sudah membeku.."

Siwon memandang lekat Kyuhyun yang hanya pasrah dengan perlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Jika ingin keluar, pakailah jaket atau semacamnya."

Ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku sudah menyalakan penghangatnya.. Kau tak akan kedinginan lagi.."

Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun yang hanya diam seperti ini, menerima semua perlakuannya bahkan tanpa memberontak sedikitpun, membuatnya terlihat begitu manis di mata Siwon.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Tunggulah di sini. Jangan sedikitpun beranjak dari selimut itu.."

Siwon memberi peringatan, meski terdengar seperti perintah yang memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mematuhinya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah ke luar kamar. Tapi Kyuhyun tak merasa kesal atau marah mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali baik-baik saja dengan semua itu. Entah kenapa bisa seperti itu, ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya dengan hangat. Rasanya hangat sekali, bahkan hatinya juga terasa sangat hangat. Tapi Kyuhyun masih tak paham apakah rasa hangat ini karena balutan selimut itu, atau karena penghangat ruangan, atau karena sesuatu yang lain. Entahlah.

.

.

.

Malam kembali. Bulan telah menampakkan wajahnya. Angin pun berhembus pelan, membawa aroma dingin bersamanya.

Dan di sini, di dalam sebuah bar, seorang Lee Donghae tengah menyendiri. Hanya sebuah botol anggur yang menemaninya.

Donghae menyesap anggurnya, menikmati setiap tegukannya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia begitu sering minum. Padahal seingatnya ia bukanlah peminum. Tapi sejak saat itu, saat dimana Ayahnya memperkenalkan Siwon sebagai calon suami Kyuhyun, hampir setiap malamnya ia akan melakukan ini. Karena hanya dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit melupakan kenyataan yang sudah berlaku kejam padanya.

Malam ini pun, Donghae sudah menghabiskan satu botol anggur. Tapi sepertinya ia belum begitu mabuk karena kini pikirannya masih terjebak pada peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin. Donghae masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Siwon saat Donghae menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kyuhyun.

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkannya, huh?"

Dongahe berguman pelan. Rasa perih seketika menyerang hatinya. Senyum getir pun terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Bagaimana pun juga, itu tak boleh terjadi. Siwon tak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Meski itu hanya sebuah rasa simpati, tapi tetap saja, itu dilarang.

Donghae membuka botol anggur kedua dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Air mata pun perlahan menetes, menyadari jika Siwon mungkin akan mulai melupakannya, karena sejak kemarin pun Siwon tak menjawab teleponnya, bahkan ia sama sekali tak menghubunginya.

Rasa perih di hatinya semakin memuncak saat membayangkan bahwa Siwon mungkin saja tengah bersama Kyuhyun. Tak peduli berapa banyak anggur yang sudah ia minum, masih tak cukup untuk melenyapkan rasa perih itu.

Namun tiba-tiba telepon genggamnya berdering. Dan seketika itu juga Donghae segera menjawab panggilan tersebut saat melihat nama Siwon di layar.

"S-siwon.. Kau-.. K-kenapa kau tak menjawab teleponku?"

Suara Donghae terdengar bergetar, mencoba menahan tangisnya.

_Maaf.. Aku minta maaf.._

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hati Donghae kala mendengar jawaban Siwon yang hanya berupa kata maaf, tak ada yang lain. Tak ada penjelasan atau apapun yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

_Hae.. Apa kau baik-baik saja?_

Terdengar nada khawatir dari suara Siwon, dan itu membuat Donghae merasa cukup tenang bahwa ternyata Siwon masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hmm.. Aku baik-baik saja.."

Donghae mencoba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, karena ia tak ingin membuat Siwon cemas, meski sulit baginya melakukan itu. Namun Siwon masih bisa mendengar suara Donghae yang bergetar, membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kekasihnya itu.

_Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau di tempat biasa? Tunggulah.. Aku akan segera ke sana.._

Sambungan telepon terputus. Donghae terdiam untuk sesaat. Siwon akan menemuinya, benarkah? Kalau begitu semua akan baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Karena Siwon masih ingin bertemu dengannya. Itu berarti Siwon tidak melupakannya. Siwon masih mencintainya. Ia benar, kan? Ia tak salah, kan?

.

.

.

Siwon bergegas mengenakan sebuah jaket dari dalam lemarinya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia pun melangkah dengan cepat ke luar dari kamarnya. Namun seketika langkahnya terhenti dan matanya melebar sempurna saat mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya.

"K-kyuhyun? Kau belum tidur?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Namun ia seketika terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mendekap sebuah bantal kelinci berwarna biru muda di depan dadanya. Kenapa Kyuhyun berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah bantal? Apa jangan-jangan ia...?

Siwon tiba-tiba menghentikan pikirannya, mengutuk dirinya yang sudah berpikiran seperti itu. Kyuhyun tak akan mungkin pernah mau melakukan hal semacam itu. Tapi kemudian ia terkejut bukan main saat mendengar Kyuhyun yang berucap pelan.

"Ibu pernah bilang.. jika seseorang memelukmu saat tidur, mimpi buruk tak akan mengganggumu. Apa benar seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa gugup yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia pun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya, meski itu hanyalah sia-sia, karena Siwon masih bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Menyaksikan sosok Kyuhyun yang telah berusaha sekuat tenaga membuang segala keangkuhannya, datang ke hadapannya, dan dengan malu mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa ia ingin Siwon memeluknya hingga ia terlelap, membuat hati Siwon lumer seketika.

_'Oh Tuhan.. bagaimana dia bisa semanis ini..?'_

Seolah masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, Siwon masih terdiam membisu. Matanya masih tak lepas memandangi sosok Kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan sangat manisnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia segera menarik sosok itu ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, dan mendekapnya erat, tak akan melepaskannya hingga sang pagi tiba.

Tapi kemudian Siwon tersadar. Ia ingat bahwa Donghae tengah menunggunya. Ia harus pergi menemuinya. Karena bagaimana pun juga Donghae adalah kekasihnya. Sosoknya adalah yang paling berharga bagi Siwon. Ia begitu mencintainya melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Itu benar, untuk itu Siwon tak akan mungkin mengkhianatinya.

"M-maaf.. T-tapi aku harus pergi.."

Siwon merasakan hatinya sangat pedih, tak sanggup menolak sosok di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan kekecewaan. Bahkan Siwon rasanya ingin mati saat melihat sebuah kilatan luka pada mata Kyuhyun. Siwon telah menyakitinya.

Tapi Siwon tak bisa mendapatkan kedua pilihan ini secara bersamaan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan pergi menemui kekasihnya atau tetap di sini bersamanya dan membatalkan janjinya pada Donghae, ia hanya bisa memilih salah satu dan mengorbankan yang lainnya. Karena mencintai seseorang memang membutuhkan pengorbanan. Dan tentu saja ia akan lebih memilih kekasihnya sendiri, dan mengorbankan Kyuhyun. Itulah keputusan yang terbaik. Siapapun akan melakukan hal yang sama, bukan?

Siwon tak lagi sanggup melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang terluka. Tanpa berkata apapun, Siwon pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Air mata menggenangi kedua mata Kyuhyun. Hatinya terasa sangat perih. Ia sudah sering merasakan sakit hati, tapi yang ini rasanya sakit sekali. Ia belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya diabaikan. Ternyata seperti ini sakitnya jika dicampakkan.

Tapi bukankan Siwon sudah berjanji untuk tak akan meninggalkannya sendirian? Bukankah ia sendiri yang sudah mengatakannya bahwa ia akan selalu ada bersamanya? Tapi kenapa Siwon malah meninggalkannya seperti ini? Bukankah itu namanya ingkar janji?

Namun, bagaimana pun juga sejak awal Kyuhyun memang tak mengharapkan Siwon akan bersikap baik padanya. Sejak awal pun ia memang tak menginginkan semua ini. Jadi apa yang sudah ia harapkan? Apakah ia berharap bahwa Siwon akan lebih memilihnya, mengurungkan janjinya yang entah pada siapa, lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar, dan memeluknya erat hingga pagi tiba? Apakah ia sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir seperti itu?

Kyuhyun mengusap matanya, menghapus air mata yang belum sempat jatuh. Tak ada yang salah di sini, melainkan dirinya sendiri yang dengan sangat bodohnya datang ke hadapan sosok itu, mengharapkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan. Bukankah itu hanyalah sebuah harapan bodoh?

Kyuhyun memeluk erat bantal kenlinci di depan dadanya, mencoba menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya. Kakinya hendak melangkah menuju kamarnya sendiri. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti, seakan membeku sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Matanya pun melebar sempurna tatkala menangkap sesosok lelaki tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, seakan baru saja berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa ia kembali, bahkan secepat ini? Rasanya baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya, mengabaikannya. Ataukan ia telah melupakan sesuatu dan ingin mengambilnya?

Tapi sosok itu masih menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan yang tak bisa digambarkan, dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga sosoknya berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau-.. bagaimana bisa kau membuatku seperti ini? Kau sudah membuatku gila, Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun terdiam, masih terperangah pada sosok Siwon yang tiba-tiba kembali dan berdiri di hadapannya, seakan tak percaya dengan semua itu.

Siwon sendiri masih menatap lekat Kyuhyun. Tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana ekspresi yang kini terpasang di wajah tampannya. Ia sendiri bahkan tak mengerti mengapa ia malah berdiri di sini. Namun, seakan otaknya telah rusak, ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Bahkan tanpa bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Siwon menarik dengan erat tangan Kyuhyun. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia membawa sosok itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_Note:_

_Akhirnyaaa udate juga ^^_

_maaf ya udah bikin kalian semua nunggu lama~_

_tapi moga aja chapter ini bisa membayar penantian yang cukup lama ini heheh ^^_

_Jadi.. sepertinya Siwon semakin tidak bisa menyangkal perasaannya pada Kyuhyun.. Ia bahkan mengabaikan kekasihnya sendiri hanya demi sosok Kyuhyun yang super imut tapi evil ini hoho~ dan sepertinya saya sudah bisa menebak kalo readers pada penasaran apa yg bakal terjadi selanjutnya, karena Siwon sudah membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya nih~ OMG! apakah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga pada keduanya? kkkk~ tapi.. tampaknya bakal ada masalah baru nih.. karena siapa tahu kalo wanita itu tengah merencanakan sesuatu yg buruk pada Kyuhyun.. humm.. kita liat aja ya gimana chapter selanjutnya~ ^^_

_Jangan lupa review kalian tentang chapter ini yaa :D kalian juga bisa tanya apapun sama saya.. saya usahain bakal jawab pertanyaan kalian semampu saya ^^_

_Makasih banyak untuk semuanyaaa~_

_I love you n take care my dears :D_


End file.
